DGray-Man: The new adventure
by yanatobosofan
Summary: There's a story behind everything. How a picture got on a wall. How a scar got to your face. Sometimes the story was simple and sometimes they are hard and heartbreaking. But behind all your stories it's always her story, because hers is where the story begin. Kanda Yuu x OC x Tyki Mikk
1. Chapter 1 - A stranger

It has been weeks since Allen enter the black order. Today, the wind was harsh and cold, the storm is brewing within the sky and some glints of thunder were shown under the black clouds. It doesn't take a moment for rains to pour down into the earth... Harshly, coldly, pouring. Like a rock is falling into the sky...

Everyone thinks it was just a normal day at the order. Despite the weather, Allen was eating happily, Kanda was training, Lavi was reading and Lenalee is serving coffee for his brother, Komui. After she finished brewing the coffee, she definitely pours the first one into the rabbit cup, which belongs to his brother, and the other glasses follows. She hums happily as she brought those coffees into the surveillance room. "Ah! My beautiful sister lenalee! You brought me your coffee filled with love..." said Komui with a blush and grin. Definitely sister complex.

Suddenly there was a loud crash of thunder in the sky. Jolted each heart who heard the thunder.

"What about the surveillance Reever?" said Komui

"There's nothing there Komui. Are you really expecting some visitor on the cold and harsh rain such as today? The surveillance camera shows nothing at all. There were no..."

At the same time there was a slight thunder and the brightness of the lightning blur the vision of the surveillance camera. Shocking the one who watch. It looks human, it was wearing a cloak. Its face was hidden with a cloak. The cloak looks tattered and untreated, having so many cuts; it won't be enough to mend it...

"...visitor"

Komui and Reever looks scared... it was unexpected that in just a flash of light something that was not showed in the surveillance camera suddenly pops up, just like that.

"Let me in..." it said in a husky voice

Both Reever and Komui are gulping their saliva down their throat.

"We need to check if you are an akuma or not." Said Komui

The gates started to move showing a gust of light as it scan that man...

"A..."

"It said something!" it seems that the visitor were startled

"A...A...Akuma!"

"Shit!" said the visitor

"What! your visitor is an Akuma?!"

"I don't think so look closely Reever."

There were armies of Akuma behind the visitor. There are tons of level one, hundreds of level two and 8 of level three.

"We should send him some help!"

"Yo, both of you." said the visitor

"Is he talking to us?" said Reever

"Don't you dare send some help. I will finish this in a moment." As the cloaked figure disappeared from the sight of surveillance camera. And the camera goes into static...

"Who is it?! Is he crazy?! There were tons of Akuma there!"

Just outside the gate the visitor said in a soft voice

"Total destruction..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Pope's letter

"Total destruction…"

"HA! Do you think such power can defeat me?" said one of the level three akuma.

All of the other Akuma around him are burning, as if they were purified in flame. The chain of the souls are breaking, freeing them from their suffering and pain...

"May you demons rest in peace."

"YOU DAMN EXORCIST! I'M SURE THE EARL WILL BURN YOU IN HELL!" as it was burned and purified… there was a slight words forming out of its freed soul…

"Thank you… I really do…"

The visitors smirk in victory…

"Relax it's my job..."

Once the visitor was finished, he clapped his hand and the surveillance camera was turning back to normal, no more static…

"Oi, Komui. What happened? Where did all the Akuma go?"

"I don't really know Reever. I really don't."

"Che, what a bother… why were there statics on the surveillance camera just now?" a Japanese man with purple haired showed up, he brought a katana with him.

"Hello kanda, what brought you here.."

"I sensed some akuma powers just now.. An intense one.. But it just disappeared. So I came to check."

"Yeah you're right there was akuma just now, not just one though…"

"Where did it go?"

"Like you said, it just disappeared.."

"What?! That's impossible!"

"I don't really know either.. It seems that our friend here takes care of them…"

SLAM! A well dressed man entered the room. He has white hair with a pentagram that cross over his eyes, it was covered by his hair.

"KOMUI-SAN! I JUST SENSED AKUMA PRESENCE JUST NOW! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! THERE WERE TONS OF THEM!"

"Oi bean sprout, you're too loud."

"Shut it straight fringe!"

"I think it was taken care off…" another man entered, he has red hair and an eye patch. He wears an orange scarf that matches his hair.

"Your deduction is correct, lavi-kun"

"ehh, you're all here… what happened?" she had twin tails on her hair, her black and green hair was straight and smooth, she wore short skirt and carrying cups of coffee on a tray.

"lenalee-san, I think there was an akuma attack… not just one akuma though." Said the one in white hair.

"Is that true, Allen-kun? Oh my, should we take care of it?"

DUAKK!

All of their attention was once again brought into the surveillance camera.

"What did your visitor just do Komui?"

"I think he destroys the door to force his way in…"

The visitor runs at such speed and every time he passed through a surveillance camera, it goes to static..

"What the…"

"INTRUDER!"

The entire exorcist starting to prepare themselves from what's coming to them. With one click at the door, the visitor opened the door and all of them charges at him. Kanda was the fastest to reach to him, starting to unsheathe his katana and point it to the guest's face. He simply stands there. In one swift motion, he runs into kanda direction, slammed the katana into the ceiling and pushes kanda down in one move. Allen, lenalee and lavi starting to come to him Lenalee kick the cloaked figure and he jumped.

"MAN, MAN, MAN!" lavi said, as the small hammer that he yield goes bigger and about to crush the mid-flying figure.

BAM! The hammer hit the floor until it cracked.

"And I thought you would let me play much longer." Said the red haired man

When he withdraws his hammer and shrinking it, he saw no dead body lying on the floor. Suddenly, a shadow appears behind his back and kicks him until he hit the wall. Allen was still on his guard. He didn't let his innocence roam and kill the guest brutally.

"You. You are not a demon."

A punch flies to the white haired man in the stomach, knocking him down and it approaches Komui.

"If you wanted them alive, answer my question."

He gulped

"Are you Komui lee?"

Cold sweats filled with fear are dropping from his head.

"Yes. I am Komui Lee."

It took his hand by surprise and handing him a letter.

"Komui Lee, this is a letter from the Pope himself."


	3. Chapter 3 - A friend or a foe

"Komui Lee, this is a letter from the Pope himself."

"…"

"What are you waiting for. Take the letter and read it."

He whimpers on the corner of the room, trembling and crying.

"You won't kill me?"

"… Are you stupid?"

He got up, and took the letter. _'The letter from the pope'_ thought Komui. The letter itself was simple, the only thing that differs from a normal letter was a red wax in the middle of the letter with the symbol of the church.

"How can I know that this is genuine?"

"You'll figure out yourself." It's still hiding itself behind his cloak. His hand, and his head were not visible.

'_None of the exorcists touch him, even at the slightest. Not even its hood'_ he was still doubting his guest, but he opened the letter and read them. His eyes trail to the mark on the envelope, his handwriting and his signature. This is letter is truly real, his guest was not lying.

"Why didn't you just send it to the black order?"

"I doubt that you will find it under you messy office…"

"True."

"It's called formality, chief Komui. This is the letter from the pope. Not from some exorcist. And I do believe the pope mention me in the letter?"

"You… are correct, I will personally assist you to look around in the black order. Reever, can you take care of Allen and the others?"

"Sure boss."

Komui and the stranger leave the room.

"Wow, this is the first time I saw Komui ignore his injured exorcists. Especially ignoring his own little sister." Said Reever

"Yeah, just who is she…"

"Wait Allen-kun you are awake? Wait-wait…did you know that Komui's visitor is a girl?"

"She just knocked me out. I'm experienced with blacked out by punch because of my master. And her hand that punches me in the stomach was way too small to be a man's hand or a man's fist. She definitely has the power more than 10 men though."

"Oh, yeah right. Your debt…"

"Yeah my debt…"

'_She just said it was the letter from the pope… could it be true?'_

"Anyway, let's help kanda and lavi so that we can get back to business."

"You're right."

'_I'm going to ask Komui about her later'_

"Oi straight fringe, wake up!"

Snap.

"Oh kanda. You are awake!"

"Bean sprout!"

"Where is he!"

"Who? Komui?"

"No! That bastard!"

"I think you have to start to address him as her…"

"WHAT?! THAT'S A WOMAN!"

"Yeah, sort of…"

"Che!"

Komui and 'her' visitor are starting to go around the black order.

"As you can see, this is the nursery, if you go straight from here, you will see the exorcist's room. They have individual rooms. The finders sleep with a group of two until four people in a room, using a bunk bed."

She nods

"This is my office, you were right though."

"About which one?"

"About it being messy"

She nods. His eyebrow twitch from the lack of conversation.

"This is a cafeteria… you can order food from here."

Suddenly, a man was cooking and his head comes out from the order box. He was way too tall to be there.

"This is Jerry." Said Komui. "He can cook everything, you name it!"

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Then…" she cleans her throat. "Can you cook human soul?"

Both of them sweat dropped. She was way too weird.

"I don't think I can cook that darling."

"He said you can cook everything."

"My bad. Let's continue our tour."

When they wanted to leave, Allen, Kanda, lavi and lenalee went into the cafeteria

"Who is that man in white hair Komui?"

"His name is Allen-kun. I will introduce you to him after the tour."

Komui starting to turn around but she go to Komui's opposite direction and ran into Allen. Allen was startled and prepares to fight her.

"You! You were the one that knocked me out!"

All people inside that cafeteria were startled, and starting to head where Allen was screaming, including Komui. He was surprised to know that his guest still want to go at them especially Allen.

"No! Arisa! Don't attack him!" Komui yelled at her. But it was too late, she already approach Allen, preparing to pick a fight with him.

"I won't let you knock me down again!"

The punches that Allen has been waiting for never came. There is only the warmth of her hand that wrapped around his neck…

"Why? Why Allen?" she said in a whisper

"Huh? I can't understand what you are talking about?"

"Why is it the same?" as she started to play with one of the strands of his hair.

"What's the same?" he gulped down. Hard. He was nervous. He's looking for an eye contact.

"Don't look Allen. Or you will turn into stone." She covered his eyes while playing with his hair. "Why is it… that the hair color is the same? Are you cursed too? Allen-kun?"

He's startled.

"What are you doing?!" said lenalee. "Get your arm off!"

She pulled away, running into Komui's direction.

"Let's continue the tour…"

"What did you do to Allen? He was just standing there. He looks scared?"

"Nothing…"


	4. Chapter 4 - Over synchronization

"Why? Why Allen?" she said in a whisper

"Huh? I can't understand what you are talking about?"

"Why is it the same?" as she started to play with one of the strands of his hair.

"What's the same?" he gulped down. Hard. He was nervous. He's looking for an eye contact.

"Don't look Allen. Or you will turn into stone." She covered his eyes while playing with his hair. "Why is it… that the hair color is the same? Are you cursed too? Allen-kun?"

He's startled.

"What are you doing?!" said lenalee. "Get your arm off!"

She pulled away, running into Komui's direction.

"Let's continue the tour…"

"What did you do to Allen? He was just standing there. He looks scared?"

"Nothing…"

"Your sister won't understand. She saw me as an enemy. Let's just drop the subject."

"…"

"What Komui?"

"Nothing. This is the end of our tour. Come, I will show you your room."

They walk. But they never get to the exorcist's dorm. They walk on the other direction.

"Oi. These are not the exorcist dorm."

"You have an excellent memory, Arisa-sama. Yes. We are not heading to the exorcist's dorm. You are a.. A special guest you see…"

"But I'm still working as an exorcist."

"That is true, but the fact that you were sent here by the pope was not going to change.."

"And because of that you will give me special room?"

" Yes. You are right. Your room will be on the highest floor, you will have the whole floor to yourself, which includes the teacher and servants and served with the general's own personal cook."

"It's not fair…"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm still working the same status as an exorcist. Why should I be given different room?"

"My answer won't change."

She sighs. "Fine. If you do have any other room, do tell me, especially an exorcist room. Am I understood."

"Understood. Now that your room has been told, please come with me."

"Where are we going again?"

"We will go to Hevlanska."

"Let me tell you something. My synchronization rate with my innocence is over 100%."

He stopped walking.

"That's impossible! There was no such thing written in the history. An exorcist with over synchronization rate doesn't exist."

"If you don't trust me, hevlanska can prove it to you. And there's always a first time for everything."

Komui led her into the underground. The place is too dark for her liking. Until…

"Hello hevlanska."

"Komui… I sense in..Innocence."

"Yes can you check her synchronization rate for me please."

Hevlanska lifted her up carefully into the air.

"Relax Arisa, hevlanska wont drop you."

"I know…"

"You… you trust me? It's the first time an exorcist was not scared of me."

"Why not? You looked kind…"

"In..Innocence… 5%, 10%, 15%, 25%, 40%, 70%, 85%, 100%, 133%. She.. She is an over synchronization exorcist!"

"I told Komui…"

"I know, I didn't say I don't trust you."

"Her innocence is rare. This is the first time I encounter with such a rare innocence." Said hevlanska. "Her innocence carries the power of angels. That's all I can say."

'_the power of angels… what does that mean?'_

"She carries 28 innocence with her…" Hevlanska continued.

"WHAT?! 28? No wonder there were tons of demon when you came here! They were following you!"

"Yeah I know…"

"Why didn't you take care of them before they got here?"

"The Order is the only place that has a strong Akuma barrier. Are you saying that I should die in a battle even without reaching here first in the first place? And with such amount of innocence they will follow me everywhere."

"Well, thank you for your hard work. Can you give the innocence to hevlanska? She will store the innocence well. And how many days have you been travelling from the Vatican until you reach the black order?"

" A month."

" A month and you get 28 innocence?"

"Yeah…"

"Arisa-sama. Are you really human?" Komui said in fear.

"What do you think?" she said with a slight grin.


	5. Chapter 5 - Angel

"Arisa-sama. Are you really human?" Komui said in fear.

"What do you think?" she said with a slight grin.

"I don't know. I don't see you as a human though. Who in the globe can found 28 innocence in a month and survived?"

"Well, that would be me, I guess."

"You are correct." _'This girl is interesting'_

"Follow me again Arisa-sama. I want to know your innocence and repair your injuries."

"Repair? Not heal?"

"Exactly as you heard it."

They walk into Komui's medical room; there lies many bars and drills, the apparatus of a building construction, along with the yellow safety health.

"Is this safe?"

"Every exorcist that passes through this medical room survives."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, can you show me your innocence?"

"Why should I?"

"Basic procedures."

"Can you give me some new clothes after I show you my innocence?"

"Sure."

"Here goes… tenshi activate." the room was closed yet there's this feeling that soft wind has passed inside the room. A white feather was forming behind her back, tattered her clothes and cloak, the wind moves the hood from her head, showing her beautiful hair and eyes. Her hair is as white as snow, it rolls beautifully on her back and her eyes are the pinkest eyes you have ever seen. Her neon pink eyes dominated her face, creating a strong aura around her. If only she could smile more often, she will be more beautiful. But she's a perfect figure. The wings behind her back add more perfection to her, it carries up a few centimeter into the air, floating. A winged angel.

"Is this your innocence?"

"Yes"

"And how are you supposed to defeat the Akuma by just floating mid-air."

"I sing. My melodies make the air vibrate burning or as you can say purifying any level of Akuma."

"Interesting. So you are a parasitic type?"

"No. a parasitic type changes in their cell and take their life force away, shortening their life in the process. My cell didn't change nor will my life shorten. I also have the ability to heal humans or exorcist to the extent of repairing broken hands or foot. Now, the reason I can look for 28 innocence in one day is because innocence tenshi can detect the closest innocence in their surrounding. I have absolute defense but for attack, I have some weakness. I only depend on my speed. My attack is not as high as my defensive skill or speed."

"I see. Well it's interesting, this is the first time I see such skill as yours."

"Thank you."

"Does your innocence on your wings need some repairing? Or can you heal them by yourself."

"Oh, I almost forgot, my innocence can cure by itself, but it does take some of my life force and decrease it. Small injuries like cuts or bruises can repair by it without taking my life, but a destroyed organ, a broken rib or hand will each take 1 year of my life. For now, as you can see, I have no such injuries that you can repair, with your machine…"

"Ah, such a waste… I was hoping I can see you trembling from pain today. You know basic procedure."

"… I don't really care, not in the slightest."

"Then, about your uniform. What can I get you?"

"Well, something that won't rip off when I activate my innocence will be nice. Also, can you get me bigger hood that can cover my face and a pair of glasses."

"What does a pair of glasses for?"

"My looks can be intimidating."

"I see…"

"Well then, I will escort you to your rooms and in the morning my sister will give you your uniform. And you new mission."

"No need to escort me, I remember this place quite well. Good night, Chief of the Black Order, Komui-san?"

Her room is very spacious; she has the whole floor to herself. This one floor has many spaces; the bedroom, the study room with a grand fireplace, a bathroom and a room for putting wardrobe.

'_As I thought this room is way too big for me.'_

She started to take a bath, and putting on her night gown and went to sleep.

Someone woke her up in the morning. They were way too noisy. A simple wake up call can easily woke her up from a slumber. She is not a light sleeper either.

"I think we should throw her a basket of cold water, remembering what he did to Allen yesterday, she deserves it." Said a womanly voice.

"That was way to harsh Lenalee-san, she just punch me too hard for my liking."

"Oh! I know what about all of us shake her together to wake her up." he said in an excited tone

"Che! Why should woke her up anyways?" his tone shows that he couldn't care less.

"Lavi-san, if we shake her together, she would puke in the morning you know."

"If you want to wake me up, can you discuss it in peace and quite?" I said, as I cover my eye with my face, so that they can't see my eye."

Allen who sees me covering my eyes seems interested. I can feel his mouth smiling wide and says "Arisa-sama, can you really turn me into stone if I see your eyes?"

I was taken by surprise from the question he has given me. "You wanted to test me Allen?" I said, taunting him. From my tone, of course he didn't answer my question.

"Wow, Arisa-kun, your hair is white! It's the same as Allen!"

"How did you enter this room?" right now, I'm not in the mood to share my past to anyone I just met.

"Ah, Komui said we should just knock, and it seems that you forgot to lock your room. By the way, my name is Lavi." He brought up my arm and kisses it gently. "What's your name, beautiful?"

"None of your business."

"Che! You bastard! I demand a rematch!"

"Easy, kanda… she's a girl after all. But I know the shame that you felt when you were defeated, especially by a girl."

"Shut up you stupid usagi, you should feel the same way." His dark aura forming out a demon.

"A rematch… you were the one who attacked me first, and yet you lose, now you demand a rematch?" as I got up from the bed and take the glasses that has been prepared by the Black Order. It was round in shape, covering my entire eye. It seems that no one knows, yet.

"Then, it will be 4 vs. one like before. This time, fair and square." Said lenalee

"Oh, interesting. All of you versus a girl… have you know shame?" I said whit a smirk. The faces that show their on reflection on my glasses added with the shit-eating grin that I just shown them, making me scarier, like some psychotic person.

"Well, anyway. I accept your challenge. Wait for me at the training ground. I will come. Mark my words. Do not try to escape."


	6. Chapter 6 - A challenge

"Oh, interesting. All of you versus a girl… have you know shame?" I said whit a smirk. The faces that show their on reflection on my glasses added with the shit-eating grin that I just shown them, making me scarier, like some psychotic person.

"Well, anyway. I accept your challenge. Wait for me at the training ground. I will come. Mark my words. Do not try to escape."

Once I finish taking my bath, I dried my hair with a towel. And tied my hair into a pony tail with a pink ribbon. I have straight fringe, but not as strange as kanda though. But, the more I thought, my hairstyle looks a lot like kanda. I like to leave my hair hanging in front of my ears. I wish my hair color was not white though.

My uniform is very hard to use, but it's specially design for my innocence so, I can only take what I can get. The first layer of my clothes looks like a vest. But it was design so that I wear it inside my exorcist blazers. It leaves my upper back open, while the rest are covering my front side and my lower back. The blazers looks a lot like lenalee, the skirt is also as short as her. Komui gave me one pair of socks that looks like lenalee except its white in color and a white flat shoe. He also gave me the Black Order coat that everyone's wearing but my hood is slightly bigger than normal as I requested.

I didn't know how to dress inside the order, should it be complete uniform with coat or not. For precaution, I head outside my room with a coat and I wore my hood as I head into the training ground.

Kanda, lavi, Allen and lenalee have waited there, looking ready for the fight.

"And I thought you guys won't come."

"Actually we thought about it a lot, well; Lavi, lenalee and me thought about it, kanda didn't. He really wanted a rematch."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Those who didn't want to follow the 'rematch' please step back."

The field was going intense. When he pulled out his katana, I started to step back a little and he jumped at me. Destroying a pillar of two while he was trying to get me.

"Use your innocence!" said kanda.

"No. it was just a friendly match right?" he cut the entire floor into half when suddenly…

"You leave me with no choice. _Kaichuu ichigen_."

Insects starting to swarm out of his sword.

KLANG!

Kanda POV

'No way… had she just dodged the Kaichuu ichigen and…'

"It seems that I won the rematch. Kanda. Are you satisfied?'

The katana that Kanda has held just now disappeared from his hand. It was flying and stuck to the ground.

"Che!"

I started to turn around from the training ground, and I looked that he has almost destroys the training ground. Almost. With just a few swings here and there. I stand in awe and amazement.

"Are you guys really exorcist?" I asked. _'There's no way the first exorcist project could be this strong. Unless he was forced to synchronize with the innocence.'_

"Kanda…"

He turned around to see me

"What?!"

I pulled his katana from the ground and handed it over to him, saying this as quietly as possible to him.

"Are you from the third exorcist project?"

He grabbed his sword and pulls me out from the training ground. Lavi, Allen and lenalee just stand there confused. Once we were far enough from three of them, he slammed to the wall and his hand is around my neck.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"The third exorcist project…"

"Common knowledge."

He slammed him harder into the wall. Creating craters around me. But I didn't filch

"This project is classified! It's impossible for it to be a common knowledge! I will ask you one more time. How did you know about the third exorcist project?"

I grab his hand out from my neck so that I can talk properly. I think he wanted me to suffocate myself and release me when I gave him an appropriate answer.

'_What a bother, he can't even grip my neck properly'_

I swing his hand turning it upside down. _'I don't want to break his bones but he writhing in pain.'_

I sigh and release his arm. _'Maybe he deserves the truth'_

"Well, you see Kanda I'm from the…"

"AH! There you are Arisa-sama!" Komui yelled across the corridor. He just saved me from telling the truth.

"Chief Komui, what is it?"

"Che!"

"Kanda, you are here too. Come with me, I will give you your missions."

'_I can't believe it, she haven't finished her sentence and he interrupted'_. I saw a gleam of annoyance in his eyes, so I walk closer to him and whisper

"You will know the truth in time Kanda." He seems to understand when the circumstances called, but he's a jerk.

Both of us finally arrived in Komui's office. Once he opened the door, I saw lavi already standing there. _'It looks like he was waiting for something.'_

"Chief Komui, if I may ask, what is he doing here?"

"Lavi, meet Arisa-sama, Arisa-sama this is Lavi, your fellow exorcist. The Japanese man with the purple hair is Kanda. But I do believe you have been acquainted with them, yes?"

"Indeed."

"Very well, please sit. I will explain to you about the mission three of you supposed to take for today."

"There's no way I'm going to work with this stupid usage."

"Same here, I don't want to be paired up with a horrible jerk. Oi Komui, can't you just let me take this mission with Arisa-sama?"

"I prefer to stand so make this quick. And you said missions not mission?"

"Oh! Very observant of you Arisa-sama. Yes, three of you will take 2 missions for today. First, I want you to investigate a certain village. The job description will be in these papers."

Lavi took the paper first and read it thoroughly.

"Secondly, Arisa-sama I do believe you mention about your innocence can search for other innocence on an area."

"Yes." Both Kanda and Lavi look surprised. An Innocence that can detect another innocence is weird I know. Usually only the Akuma can detect the innocence, because of the dark matter inside them react to the innocence.

"Well then, the mission due time is in 5 days. May you return safely to the Order."

He sent us on a boat followed by 2 finders. We continued the journey by train. It will take us 8 hours to reach to the station and 3 hours of walking can take us to the village. Inside the train, the finders are on separate carriage, so they are not together with the exorcist. Three of us have the whole carriage to ourselves.

"So your name is Arisa-chan?" Lavi said breaking the tense atmosphere

I nod

"Is this your first mission Arisa-chan?"

I shake my head.

"Eh, you have been working as an exorcist before?"

"Not as an exorcist though. You won't find me on the lists of exorcist bookman."

"You know that I'm a Bookman?"

"I have met the panda beforehand."

"You know the old geezer too?"

I nod. "He has proven himself very useful to us."

"To us? Who?"

I didn't utter a word.


	7. Chapter 7 - Purification

"I have met the panda beforehand."

"You know the old geezer too?"

I nod. "He has proven himself very useful to us."

"To us? Who?"

I didn't utter a word.

Suddenly, the train was stopping but we haven't reached the designated journey.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The voice came from the train conductor just in front of our carriage. Out of curiosity, I sneak up my head out of the window and saw people with a cart that was pulled by a donkey seems to be having a problem crossing the train rails. I opened my window bigger and let my body slid outside the train, so that I can help them and get this over with. From the looks of it they will be taking a while.

Lavi and Kanda are stunned inside the carriage with their head popping outside.

"Kanda, have it ever crossed your mine that we should help the living to, not only the dead." Lavi asked.

Hearing that question, Kanda slid his head back inside the carriage

"I don't particularly care."

"Well, our new friend here is interesting. She is not only helping the dead, but also helping those who are alive."

"Can't argue with that."

"Let me help you…"

The people who I helped starting to change forms into Akuma. The train conductor is screaming in fear. He never saw such creature before.

"Arisa-chan!"Lavi screamed.

I knew it! They were too suspicious!

"Kanda come on we have to help her?!"

He sticks his head out from the carriage

"No!"

"WHAT?! She'll die beforehand!" Lavi starting to jump out from the carriage. Allen grabs his shoulder and pulled him closer into the carriage.

SLAM

"WHAT THE HELL KANDA!"

"Shut up, stupid usagi! She's an exorcist! And I want to see what's her innocence is like."

Once Lavi heard that, he stayed quite. And went to watch her with Kanda.

'_This train conductor is so noisy, can't he just stop screaming?'_

The level one akuma already aim their guns at me. I went further away from the train, so it won't harm other people_. 'This Akuma are persistent!'_

Once I reach further from the train, one of the akuma started to return back to the train and aiming at the train conductor. The conductor stood there, his knees weak and trembling. He's scared. One of the akuma aims its guns at him and bullets starting to pierce into the air.

"Arisa!" Lavi screamed.

'_Shit!'_

The pain never came to the train conductor. Nor the virus spread into his body. He didn't turn into ash. He's still there closing his eyes and cowering in fear. He opened his eyes for a bit. He saw a woman with white hair dressed with blood. Her pink ribbon dropped to the ground, her hair swayed down following her breathing rate. Marks of pentagram starting to form on her left arm. Her glasses are broken in 2, shards of glass are everywhere.

He wanted to scream again.

She turned around facing him, her neon pink eyes gleaming at him. She grinned and put one if her finger into her mouth. He gulped…

"Sushhh…"

"Total Destruction…"

Her voice has some rhyme on it, burning the akuma. She was finished. The pentagram mark on her left arm starting to disappear, leaving only bullet marks and her own blood.

"Now, Mr. train Conductor…"

"Y…Yes…"

"Can you perform your usual duties and pretend that never happened?" I smiled

"Y…Yes…"

"Thank you I appreciate it."

So I ran back into the open window and hop into the carriage with Kanda and Lavi staring at me. I fall back with my back hitting the wall of the carriage and slide onto the floor. I sighed…

"Arisa-chan…"

"What?" I stared into Lavi's eyes

"Your eyes, it's pink…"

I saw kanda's face and he too looked shocked.

"No! Don't look!" I cover my hands with my hand.

"But it's beautiful!" said Lavi

"Don't look!"

"Okay, Okay we won't. We need some medical attention for your wound."

"There's no need. I only need you cooperation to stand facing the wall, please." I'm still covering my eyes.

"Okay… we will step out from the carriage okay. We will contact Komui. Take your time."

"Thank you…"

When I heard the carriage door closed, I opened my eyes and stand immediately

'_I bet I look pathetic… Damn it! And that man told me to stay low too.'_

I moved my right arm to cover the bullet wounds. A light started to form on my right and the bullet wounds started to close. I think my wound is finished, so I repair my hair and wash by blood off the clothes and my body. I took glasses from my pocket in relieve…

'It's a good thing that Komui gave me many pairs of these glasses.'

After I'm finished, I went outside and saw Lavi holding a phone from one of the finder's back pack…

"But Komui, It's weird!"

"…"

"To have Akuma attacking us few hours after we went away…"

"…"

"It even got her attacked damn it! She was protecting a stupid conductor the virus spread on her left arm!"

I went to kanda, who lies his back listening on Lavi's conversation

"Is that Komui on the phone?"

He nod

"How did you kill that Akuma?" asked kanda.

"I purified them…"

"How?"

"Later. Remind me that I owe you some explaining to do."

"Got that… what about…you're…"

His eyes trailed to my left arm. My vest and coat was saved but the part on the left arm on my jacket was filled with bullet holes. He grabs my left arm and slides the sleeve to find there are no wounds.

"I can see that you got that covered." He said

I nod, "If you'll excuse me…"

I went to Lavi and grab the phone out of his arm.

"Komui, this is Arisa."

"Arisa-sama glad to do you are save!"

"Relax, there are no fatal wounds and no one seems to be injured. I got rid of the virus just now. It's the conductor that slows me down. I don't know why, but he's targeted by a level one akuma. According to what I know, Akuma are more interested with people who're holding innocence than just a plain human."

"…"

"Komui?"

"Arisa-sama, sorry to say this, but it seems that your team got three missions…"

"What?!"

"I'll be extending your time to finish these missions…"

"What's mission three?"

"I wanted all of you to investigate the train conductor. Lavi has just given me the traits of the conductor and it seems that he was a broker."

"…"

"I understand… what if he died in the process?"

"Interesting question Arisa-sama, then the one who caused him death will be punished."

"What if he commits suicide?"

"Just do your best to keep him alive."

"But his destiny that waits for him in the order will be death right?"

"If you kill him now, can you make sure his relatives or family won't change him into a demon? The reason we bring him into the order is to hide his death and never let his relatives found out that he's missing."

"I understand. I will take those missions. When is the due date?"

"A week."

"Clack…" I closed the phone and hand it over to the finder.

I turned around and face Kanda and Lavi.

"We have a third mission. The train Conductor is a broker.


	8. Chapter 8 - A broker

"We have a third mission. The train Conductor is a broker.

"_**A broker? Was?"**_

"_**A broker is a human that sells another human soul to the earl with a high price. Yes. He used to be a broker. He caused many Akuma to form on the Earl's side, please bring him to the Order alive. For he will be sentenced by the Marshalls."**_

Kanda, Lavi and Arisa are already inside their own carriage. Discussing…

"Broker…" kanda said.

"But why the Akuma are attacking him?"

"Yeah, he was a broker. Recently, he betrays the earl."

"So that's why the Akuma are attacking him, instead of the one wielding the innocence." Said Lavi.

"You are correct. I have thought about this a lot, and since there are three missions for us, I think it's best for us each accept a different mission."

"Why is that?" Kanda asked

"Well, you see. Komui gave us three missions. First, we must observe a village from innocence effect and obtain it, if there is innocence. Second, he asked us to find the innocence from the region and collect as many as I can within a week. Third, he personally told me that he want us to capture this broker 'Alive' so that the Marshall can pass their judgment on him. The due time is a week from today. He didn't order us to work in a group and individually we know that we it's best for us to work alone to finish these missions."

'_What an accurate assumption, I'm impressed'_ Lavi thought.

"So what do you suggest?" said the Japanese man.

"I think we should take different mission that was in tune to our skill. I suggest Lavi spy the broker starting now. What he did everyday? Did he lie about him betraying the Earl? And you are the only one that can bring him alive. I was already pissed with him screaming before and it's impossible to bring that man to Komui alive with his short temper."

"Ok! I will bring one of the finders with me"

"Kanda, I suggest you take the mission for observing the village. You never done things outside the mission and from what I see, I think you can finish this mission less than 3 days. You will also take one finders with you."

"Finder is a hassle. Why don't you bring one of the finders with you?"

"The mission I will take is locating the number of innocence in the area and collect as many as I can within a week. No one will know how many innocence I will find in just a day. The greater the number of innocence, the more the chances of an army of Akuma coming after me. I do agree with you about finder being a hassle and disturbance. That's why I want you to carry him with you."

"Che!"

"Now for the time schedule." I grab the mission papers Komui gave to us and locate the village position where Kanda will work.

"Kanda, I believe you will finish you mission the fastest. After you are done with your work, find Lavi and communicate through your golem. Lavi, once Kanda are there with you, I want you to capture him 'Alive' or you will receive some punishment from the Order. The mission that Lavi's taking is unofficial, since Komui told us indirectly through the finders. So once you have captured him, ask the finders to contact the order to bring another exorcist to bring our little broker back to the Order, also told the finders that they should return to the Order too, we don't want them to be a disturbance or another dying soul at this war. Contact my golem on the sixth day and I will meet you on the designated place on the seventh day."

"Now that you mention it, I never see your golem before?" Lavi said.

"Yes, it doesn't like to show itself in public. Tenshi, can you come out?"

A golem that hides in my hair crawling out slowly to my shoulder. It has the same size as Timcampy, the only difference is the color is white and the wings have real feathers.

"It looks like Timcampy!"

"Who?"

"Allen's golem, the color is golden. This is my first time seeing a white golem though."

"Yes, this is especially design by Cross Marshall when he visit the Vatican."

"By who?!"

"Cross Marshall."

"You know him?" Kanda asked.

"You know him too?" I return his question.

"Tch."

"You see Arisa, Allen is Cross' disciple, the only one." Said Lavi.

"What a surprise. I'm also his disciple. Only when he visited the Vatican though…"

"He visits the Vatican?!"

"Why not? He was the one who teach me how to use innocence when I was only 4 years old."

"Oi, you owe me some explanation!"said Kanda

"Ah, yes thank you for bring it that up."

"What explanation?" Lavi asked.

"I will explain to you about my innocence."

I stood up opening my coat and my jacket, revealing clothes that look like vest.

"Tenshi, activate…"

A pair of wings appears behind my back. Lavi stared, Kanda still put his 'I'm not friendly and I don't need any friend' mask.

"This is my Innocence…"

"So you are parasitic type?"

"No. this power didn't take my life force away like the parasitic type."

"How can you defeat Akuma with just a pair of wing?"

"I sing to purify the dark matter inside the Akuma."

"What does the wing do?"

"I'm still in the process of my First awakening. Before, I just sing. No wings. When Cross came to the church, he took me in as his student and thought me a few moves. Within a week, he notices the lumps of bone forming from my back, and it grows wings."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"I'm rather disappointed."

"Well, I figured I have to watch my mouth when I speak because you are going to record this right, Bookman."

'_Can't argue with that…'_

I put on my jacket and coat. And sit back.

"There will be 6 more hours before we arrive to the station. Let just enjoy our time, relax a bit before we went for the mission." Said Lavi

And there were silence…

5 hours later…

I was already drifted of to sleep because of the silence that hung in the air. And I was woken up by Kanda.

"Oi. Wake up! The train is under attack!"

I opened my eyes, shocked. The train is rumbling like there was an earth quake. I look at Kanda in shock.

"The passengers!"

I run into the passengers' carriage and Kanda following me.

"Absolute defense."

Beams of light shone on the carriage.

"What did you do?" asked Kanda

"Putting a defensive system against the Akuma of any level. Where's Lavi?"

"He's protecting the broker from the Akuma."

"Let's go Kanda!"

When we arrive the first carriage was destroyed here and there, but the machine is okay. It can still run and it's only an hour until they reach their destination.

"Arisa! Behind you"

"Tenshi, activate…"

A pair of wing grows from my back killing the akuma in one move."

"Ah, my coat… Tch." _'I'm starting to sound more like Kanda'_ I thought.

"Mugen Activate…" he sheathes his katana. To prepare for any Akuma attack.

"Let us finish this quickly." Lavi said.

"Let's go…"


	9. Chapter 9 - Her eye, my saviour

A pair of wing grows from my back killing the akuma in one move."

"Ah, my coat… Tch." _'I'm starting to sound more like Kanda'_ I thought.

"Mugen Activate…" he sheathes his katana. To prepare for any Akuma attack.

"Let us finish this quickly." Lavi said.

"Let's go…"

"I'm finished over here." I said

"Me too" followed Kanda

"There is only level one over here..."

Our destination is getting closer by each minute.

"We are here…" said Lavi

"Once we went out from the train we will separate immediately got it."

The train stopped completely. The carriage door opens…

"Remember the plan…"

Both of them nod…

"I wish you the best of luck."

Three of us went to different direction and leaves the train station.

"Let us go tenshi…"

It nodded

As expected of her, she was right. Kanda does finish his mission less than three days. Kanda had already obtain 2 innocence. Not because he wanted to approve her, but it's just his thing to never take care of other people's business. Lavi already capture the broker and sent the finders away. All that's left is Arisa. No one heard from her for 5 days. Tomorrow, she'll allow Kanda and Lavi to contact them.

When the sixth day came, Lavi contact her immediately.

"Zzzz. Zzzzz… Lavi?"

"Arisa-chan are you alright?! Where are you right now?"

"Shh… stop raising your voice. Yes I'm fine. But their number is crazy... hundreds of level three… I don't think my voice can reach them all… and there are Noahs, 5 of them, also an umbrella" she said in a whisper.

Kanda grab Lavi's golem

"Where do you want us to meet?"

"… Kanda? You have finished your mission?"

"Tch, hurry! Don't you want any help?"

"…"

"Oi, answer me"

"Meet me here, now. I will send you a fire work come quickly."

"…there you are lero… don't you want to play with us lero?~"

"SHIT!"

And the connection was cut

*Sound of firework exploding in the air.*

"There she is! Hurry Lavi!"

"What do you mean Kanda?" he said following Kanda's running step.

"She is surrounded by 5 Noahs right now. We have to hurry!"

"Damn, please survive Arisa…"

She lost her jacket and her coat but she still keeps the glasses on her face. Her ribbon loosens and destroyed on her hair. Her right hand was bleeding, covered with candle mark, causing a hole on it. She immediately pulls of her tattered coat and wrapping it around her arm to stop the bleeding. But it was useless. Her black and white jacket covered it in crimson color. She was panting for breath. No one knows what they did to her. As far as she knows, the army of Akuma keeps on growing every time she collects innocence. So far she has collected 12. And she intended to keep the number of innocence the same, including her own.

She has been running for 4 days straight without water and food. She had her worst though passing each day without any food followed with scorching heat, hard rain, and harsh winter. Like an animal, she searched for food and water during autumn. The only difference is she never gets any sleep.

"I have found you Leroo~ Road-sama, I found her leroo."

"Good job…"

Akumas gather around her back she turned around and looked around. She was circled by Akumas. Many of them are level one. 6 level two and one level three. Level three are huge creatures… but still they manage to bring them here no matter how.

"Ms. Exorcist…"

I turned around facing the little girl. Her skin color and the mark on her head…

'_She's a noah…'_

"Now that we had captured you, I wonder what I should do with you. Should I make you my doll instead? You have such a cute hair. Just like the snow."

'_She's right… there's no way out of here…I'm stuck to the ground, above me was Akuma of many levels. If I roam with my power, they will report me to the Earl… His command to make me stay as low as possible is very disturbing.'_

'_If there's no way out, make one…'_ Cross' voice lingered on my mind, _'the day when we are training…'_ I thought… I smiled

"What did you find funny leroo?"

"Maybe she has gone psychotic with her thought being my doll." Say the little Noah

I moved my mouth, I said something…

"What did you say exorcist-chan? I can't hear you…~"

"If I die, I will bring you with me…" I said smiling. The image of Noah was reflected into my glasses, she seems to be in shock. _'I bet that she didn't expect me to say that…'_

"Pftt, HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! You are funny Ms. Exorcist!"

I sweat dropped

"Bring me with you? You can't do that. I'm a Noah you see… It has been fun Ms. Exorcist. Let us test your words shall we…" her laughter died down and with a snicker, she said

"Kill her…"

Guns are aimed at her, the first bullet flies, followed by the other bullets, causing the dust on the ground to rise into the air. The Noah didn't saw her again.

"Awhh, Ms. Exorcist. Such a shame. I thought you are going to brought me with you…"

"I did…"

The Noah turned around. The rest of the demon burned away and turn into ash. White feathers fall onto the ground, revealing her wings…

"I'm still alive… see?"

"How did you…" her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh and I brought my comrades along with me…"

She moves aside revealing Kanda and Lavi who fought with the demons outside, '_skillfully'_. Either cutting them in half or stomping them into the ground. '_Harshly'_. Defeated them like they are nothing but dolls. _'Without any mercy…'_

The Noah looks like she's about to explode.

"You… You… You damn Exorcist!" holding the umbrella, turning the pumpkin pale…

She throws it… she throws the umbrella… Into Kanda's direction. Kanda didn't notice anything since he was too busy until…

"Kanda behind you!" screamed Lavi.

He turned around in pure shock. The umbrella was about to hit him. She was also in shock. And crimson blood splatters onto the ground.

*drip*

The Noah stood there in shock

A glasses fall into the ground, broken

*drip*

Lavi didn't move a muscle

*drip*

Another drop of blood falls into the ground.

"Arisa. What did you do?"

"Protecting my comrades from his early death."

*drip*

"At the cost of one of your eye?!"

She was breathing harshly

"I don't particularly care…"

"LEROO~ ROAD-TAMA, YOU MAKE ME STAB AN EXORCIST LEROOO!"

"Shut it." I said.

She pulled the umbrella from her right eye. It was bleeding, bad. She winced in pain, nothing more. She stomped on the umbrella and face the Noah, eye to eye…

"You! How dare you step on Lero."

"If he's your friend why did you throw him…"

She stayed silent gritted her teeth…

"Finish what you came for. Both of you are an exorcist. Destroy the Akuma." I said.

Both of them nodded in agreement continue to eliminate their enemies.

"YOU!" the Noah exploded.

"YOU! HAD INJURED THE OTHER NOAH'S AND FORCING THEM TO RETREAT FROM THE BATTLE! YOU DESTROY AN ENTIRE ARMY OF AKUMA! IT PISSES ME OFF!"

'_Tenshi no Innocence… Second awakening'_

A sword comes out from her palm, like it has been hiding there the whole time. The sword is silver, light and durable enough for her liking.

She smiled

Her white hair covers her bleeding eye. Her left hand carrying a sword. She flies at her. Stabbing the Noah with the sword.

"You are pissed? You almost killed my friend and poke my eye ball out with the one you so called friend over there! Who should be pissed?"

She wounded badly, her sweats are dropping and her breathing was irregular and hard. With her power, a door suddenly showed up and she opened it. The umbrella flied to her as she opened the door.

"I will take my revenge on you… As well as the Earl. Good bye… angel exorcist-san"

Once she leaves, my sword disappear into thin air, all the demons are annihilated. And I passed out…

A big teeth grinning at Road he was fat and wearing a hat

"My, my road-chan who caused you such pain?"

She was still panting for breath and the loss of blood.

"The angel exorcist… annihilates all the army and make 5 Noah, including me retreat."

"An angel exorcist…" her voice is now faint but filled with grudge

"Rest now road-chan~"

She dropped her body on the ground.

"Leroo… Earl-sama, I think she has been purified lerooo. When she wakes up I think she will lose her power lerooo…"

Said the umbrella with a sad voice

"Hehehe, Road-chan is not that weak you see… Hmmm, an angel exorcist… Arisa-chan… Say Lero, did the exorcist has a white hair."

"Yes Earl-sama."

"Hehehe, we meet again Arisa…"

"Is she okay? What about her wounds?"Lavi asked the nurse

"She's fine! Quite down a bit would you! She's trying to rest!"

"Sorry, Arisa-chan. I really do…"


	10. Chapter 10 - Sorry

"Is she okay? What about her wounds?"Lavi asked the nurse, he was never this scared in his life. Afraid of losing his friend. But from the beginning he knows. He knows that Arisa is special.

"She's fine! Quite down a bit would you! She's trying to rest!"

"Sorry, Arisa-chan. I really do… sorry I can't protect you… Arisa…"tears are swelling up on his eyes. He holds her hand. Cold and numb.

The nurse sighed "Please get out. Sleeping is the best for human injuries. It's best for you not to disturb her."

He lets go of her hand "Yes, please take care of her." He stood up and went outside the door, leaving her with the nurse. Tears stroll down on his face. _'Why? Why Kanda of all person?'_ he gritted his teeth in frustration. He ran toward the training ground. Finding Kanda training with his katana. Lavi is frustrated, angry and mad. And he's going to pour all that into Kanda.

He punches him in the face. He yelled things he weren't supposed to yell at him. He lost his composure.

Kanda did nothing. He closes his eyes. Letting Lavi punch him and mocking him all he wants. It's not like he didn't care about Arisa. It's just, he can't turn back time. No matter how much he wanted it. It took 3 exorcist including Allen to stop Lavi destroying Kanda further. They hold his hand. They push him away from Kanda. He's not satisfied, yet. He wanted more. To pushes him down the hole further. To crush him further. To let go of his anger and frustration further. Until the Bookman himself had to knock Lavi out.

Kanda leaves the place. _'Why me Arisa? Why me?'_ his thought flowing endlessly like an endless pit. Muttering to himself. Feeling helpless. Unreliable. Revolting. He punches the wall, creating a huge crater on the wall. He wanted to see her. It's the first time he felt… _'Why am I worrying over her anyway, out of guilt?'_ he walked away.

_A container filled with fetus._

_A wide grinning cat with hat_

_The rain…_

_It never stopped._

'_Stop it'_

'_Why, nee-san?'_

'_Why?'_

'_Why did you turn me into an Akuma?!'_

_Jealousy…_

_Hatred…_

_Adoration…_

_Love…_

'_It's just me Arisa, don't be scared…'_

_Pair of hands trying to reach her, hugs her, giving her warmth._

'_You didn't belong here, you have to die.'_

_Die_

_Die_

_DIE!_

_Death is near. Run! RUN! Never looked back!_

_She screamed…_

She opened her eye. She's sweating. She's scared. _'Is it a nightmare, or a memory? Why does it feel so real?'_ she sit up, uncovers her blanket, and sat up. The moon is high. She got up on a wrong time. She frowned. _'Tch'_. She feels sweaty, so she decided to take a bath, probably until morning. She looked up in a mirror. Her head is bandaged, as well as her eyes. She opened it slowly, carefully. She was scared to find that she has to live with just one eye and the other is empty. Her eyes are the only thing that's beautiful on her womanly figure. Not her white wavy hair, she thought it's ugly. It's not straight and colorless, not like Lenalee's hair. She can't play her hair like lenalee does. She's different and she knows it. She opened her eyes. Her eye is okay. It had healed during her sleep. She sighed in relieve_. _It took her 3 hours to get her out of the bath. It's just relaxing and soothing her nerves, especially after a mission. _'Where like a million demons are involved…'_ she rolled her eyes. It's 4.30 in the morning. And she had decided to go for a walk before he meets Komui.

She walked around the Order. She went down and takes a walk inside the forest. The breeze pulls down her hood swiftly, letting her hair fall down and sways. She forgot her glasses, so her hair keeps on poking her in the eye. So, she took the ribbon from her pony tail and out it around her head like a bandana. _'No one's going to saw me anyway…'_ she continues her stroll. Truly she felt so relaxed, she never felt this much fun, a smile forms on her face. She never smiles this many before. _'I only smile a lot today though, but I just felt so happy, I don't know why. Maybe because my eyes healed? Or I survived on my first mission. Even though it didn't go well'_ she giggled softly. Her hand is on her back she's folding it tightly, she walks like she's jumping. Exactly like a little girl that went to the amusement park for the first time in her life.

But then after an hour or two, she found sword marks that scar the trees inside the forest. Curiosity kills the cat. She went deeper into the forest. She's still smiling and jumping around. She didn't know that all this time she was humming a song.

She kept on going and going. Each time she went deeper, the marks kept on duplicating in size and strength, knocking down some trees. When she was at the heart of the forest, she found nothing. But she's not upset. For her, this little adventure is entertaining. It is time consuming, but it's what she needed. Relaxation and a little adventure.

'_klang'_

It surprised her. It sounded like a sword hitting a rock.

'_klang'_

She followed the voice. With each step she take, the sound grew louder and harder.

Finally she heard a huff. She's now at the edge of the forest.

She kept on walking and humming until she saw Kanda. He wore a training pant, he didn't wear anything on top and he didn't tie his hair letting it fall and sway each time he moved. She saw a jacket hanging on a branch. _'It must be Kanda's'_ she thought to herself. He hit the stone with his katana, trying to break it into pieces. But it was no use. He kept on hitting his sword with the rock. Grinding the metal against the solid. The rock itself is almost as high as kanda. She didn't know his purpose, but from the way he's moving his sword, he was angry.

She walked closer to Kanda, slowly and steady. She didn't want to surprise him. But she stepped on a tree branch, causing a _'crack'_ sound which was too loud for the peaceful forest. Kanda stopped his movement. He's in shock. The person he didn't want to see the most is here, right now, in front of him. He gulped. He quickly sheathes his sword, grabbed his jacket and passes her like a thin air.

"Are you trying to break the stone." She asked him out of curiosity.

He stopped his step.

"It's not a stone. It's a rock."

He won't look her in the eye. The feelings of guilt wash over his face.

"You won't slice it in half with a sword you know?"

He scoffed. "You talk much but you can't do anything right…"

'_Even at the cost of your eye'_

"Then let me show you…" she walked to the stone and punch it right on the center of the stone.

"See, nothing you do will work out right?" but still he hasn't turn his back to see her.

The rock cracked. Not in half but into pieces. He turned around.

'_What the? With just a punch?'_

"See… it works." She hummed back and walk to him.

He can't hold the feeling of guilt anymore.

"…sai."

"Did you say something? Can you repeat it, I can't hear you Kanda."

He turned back and hugs her. His hand around her waist and on her head, patting her. Her head on his chest, she seems so small.

"Gomenasai… Hondo ni, Gomenasai…" he hugs her tighter. Afraid to let her go further from him. He felt a hand wrapped around his back. Her hands wrapped around his back.

"Arisa…"

"Why are we hugging again?" she asked innocently, not knowing what's going on. She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

He snapped. A tick mark growing on her head

"Your eyes healed already?!"


	11. Chapter 11 - The truth

"Why are we hugging again?" she asked innocently, not knowing what's going on. She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

He snapped. A tick mark growing on his head

"Your eyes healed already?!"

"How?! Why?! Tell me!"

"Whoa, relax Kanda… let's see, where I should start? I can heal my own injuries to the point of returning any lost organ. I can heal other people's injuries too. But if it was me who get hurt, and I lost one of my organs from my body, it can heal almost immediately at the cost of my life span. One year for one organ."

"So you've just lost a year to live?"

"Yeah, so now my life span is 99 years at minimum."

"I'm so sorry…" he didn't look into her eyes anymore.

"Kanda…"

He shifted her head from her, frowning…

"Can we stop hugging?" she asked.

To his realization, he didn't know that he hugged her first. He let go his hand at her immediately. She blushed.

He scratches his head. "No hard feelings?"

"What feeling?"

"Me make you lose one year of your life span?"

"I told you my life is still 99 years at minimum."

"…"

"Satisfied?'

"None of your business."

She giggled. "It's morning already. Let us go back to the Order."

"Sure whatever."

On their way back, she hummed the same song she has hummed before. She's still smiling. _'Today is going to be a great day.'_

"I never saw you smile before."

"Really? Maybe it's because of the hood?"

"What's with your hair? They looked funny?"

She blushed, quickly pulling her ribbon out from her head. She completely forgot about her hair, and her hood is down too.

"No, don't!"

She stopped.

"I didn't mean funny in a weird way, I mean… it looks cute…" his voice was hoarse and faint. He clearly never said it to anyone else before.

But she continues to pull the ribbon out of her hair.

"I'm not as cute as lenalee. She has a very beautiful hair, and it was straight too. Even Kanda has prettier hair than I do…"

He grabbed her ribbon from her head and putting the ribbon in bandana shape back to her hair.

"Don't move."

He placed the ribbon on her left side of her head for the finishing touches.

"Who says that Lenalee is prettier than you?"

"Ehmm, me?"

He rolled his eyes; she definitely didn't get his point. He chose to stay quite about it.

"Don't you dare to put your hood on inside the Order or take off the ribbon off your hair."

His eyes were beaming and he releases demonic aura around himself when he said that

She squealed

"Eeek. O...Okay…" _'I definitely saw a demon just now.'_

"Do you always train there kanda?" she asked shyly, avoiding the awkward situation that just happened.

"Yeah."

"It's beautiful you know. The scenery and all."

"I know."

"… can I come there sometimes?"

"Sure why not?"

"Really? You allow me to go there? You didn't find me a bother?"

"Yeah…"

"Yay, thank you Kanda!" she wrap her arm around his neck.

His black eye widen in surprise when she hugged her. But he managed to stay calm when she realized what she had done is really embarrassing and blushed. She didn't know how many times she had blushed today. Maybe more than twice. But it doesn't matter, because today is a blast. It had been really fun for her today.

Suddenly, she felt something warm surrounding her right hand. When she looked down, Kanda had wrapped his left arm with hers. He looked away, pretending not to notice. She smiled. She tangled her fingers around his. She giggled…

"What so funny?"

"Nothing. I just found it amusing, that's all."

They stayed quite throughout their walk to the order, their fingers entangled with each other. It's warm. Both of them knew that it's awkward, nevertheless, they like it, and they enjoyed it.

"Komui-san!" she was running to him. When he reached him, her breaths are messy and irregular. She seems to run all across the order to find this man.

"You are from the nursery right?" he turned around when he heard his name being mentioned. He's carrying a cup of coffee with a rabbit picture on it.

"Yes, but there's no time to discuss about that. One of your exorcists is missing!" She finally manages to capture her breath.

"Who?"

"…The girl with white hair."

Komui dropped his favorite cup on the floor, spilling all coffee on the floor. The cup cracked a bit.

"I'm sorry, can you clean that up."

"Yes, yes. Make sure you find her as soon as possible." As she bent down and clean the mess Komui had made.

He runs her room, the door was opened and the windows are closed. He touches the bed.

'_It's cold. She has gone for a long time… may be two to four hours ago. And now, it's 8 a.m. in the morning.'_

He gets out of her room. He went to find Lenalee and Lavi. His steps are fast, but he's walking not running.

'_Damn! What would the Vatican say if I lost her? Maybe they'll close the Black Order'_

His face is pale and his sweats are cold. He was nervous. And then Lenalee pass by

"Lenalee my sweet little sister!" he's grabbing on her left feet, crying.

"Nii-san! It's embarrassing! Let go of my leg!"

"Help me my sweet Lenalee!" His tears creating a pool of water on the carpet

"What's going on?" Lavi and Allen showed up when they hear the commotion created by Komui.

"Is this tear?" asked Allen, pointing to the pool of tears on the carpet.

"Help meeeeeeeee…" asked Komui, his face is all slobbery from the tears and snot. The worst of all, he holds on to lenalee's leg. It looks very pitiable.

Lenalee sighed. "You want to ask us for help. What is it?"

"It's Arisa" he continue to sob

Komui explain everything to them…

"Disappear?!" said Allen

"From the Vatican?!" said Lavi

"On verge of closing down?!" said Lenalee.

"Yes…" Komui finally releasing his hand from lenalee's leg, now he's lying on the floor, sobbing…

Just then, someone tripped over Komui.

"Kyaa!"

*flop*

"Ugh… It hurts…"

"Are you okay?" kanda said, offering his hand to her.

She grabbed his hand and he helped her stand up

"I'm fine, thank you." She cleans off her clothes from dust.

"Is this tears?" She asked. She trailed down the tears. And it belongs to Komui.

Komui is crying. Harder than before. He crawled to Arisa's feet.

"Arisa-sama…" tears rolled down from his eyes. "I'm so glad you are alright."

"I am alright. Why are you crawling anyway?"

"I'm desperately looking for Arisa-samaa *sobs* if the black Order lose you, the Vatican will close us down. *sobs*"

To Komui's surprise, Arisa lifted him up covering his mouth with her hand. She sweat dropped at Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee.

"The Vatican?" Kanda asked

"It's not as you think guys." Both of her hands are moving around.

"Relax Arisa. I have explained everything to Allen, Lavi and Lenalee."

She puts a poker face. And all her them hear the sound of something snapped.

'_SNAP'_

She smiles at Komui. It's a very sweet smile, yet dark aura are escaping from her body.

"Komui-san, you have explained everything to them?"

"Yes, because I was afraid…"

"That the Vatican will close the Black Order if I disappear?" her eyes opened for a bit. Komui choke on her own saliva. The atmosphere is really tense.

"You have to explain it to them. HUH?"

Now, they are all scared. Including Kanda. all of their faces are white with fear. She pulled Komui's ears. Hard.

"Now, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee. Would you be kind enough to explain to Kanda what Komui had just explained to you just now?"

Her eyes were beaming red. It's very threatening.

"H..Hai… Mo..Mondai Na…I" (yes, no problem) Three of them answer it together.

"Now Komui-san~ come with me" she put on a smile.

Komui are shuddering in fear.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"


	12. Chapter 12 - First kiss, Allen

"Now Komui-san~ comes with me" she put on a smile.

Komui are shuddering in fear.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

"From all people, you disobey the order of this man, Komui." She sat on Komui's chair

He stands across the table. He sweated more. He started to whimpers.

"No more crying Komui, face this as a man."

"Hai"

"And would you think I disobey that man's order? Are you crazy? It would cost me my head you know." Her hand for to her neck moving her hand like a cutting motion.

"Hai"

"It's so sad Komui, to hear this from you. What will happen to your head?" she puts her hand on the table, smiling.

He gulped.

"My head?" he holds his neck with his hand

"Yes, if you want your head to stay on your body, you better explain this to Rouvelier. He's annoying. I don't want to meet that Nazi's reincarnation." He swirled the chair to her right side.

"No…" his hand forming a fist.

"What did you say?" she turned her head to face him.

"Anything, please…"

"Hmm? Anything?"

"Anything but Rouvelier. Please Arisa-sama." He was shaking in fear.

She stared at him.

"It's enough. You are dismissed." She stood up from Komui's chair and walk to the door. Leaving Komui in fear.

"And Komui…"

"Yes?" he was still trembling.

"You don't have to face The Nazi by yourself you know…" she turned back and smiles at him. This time, it's truly a sincere smile.

His trembling stops, he breathed normally

"Thank you, Arisa-sama."

"Welcome." She swayed her hand into the air as she went outside Komui's Office.

She closed the door and sighed

'_If only the Pope didn't tell me to stay low. Argh, but It's too late though, The Noah had seen my Innocence already! How am I supposed to tell the Pope? A letter? A quick visit? I think a quick visit will just do.'_

She scratches her head, confused.

"I see that you haven't taken your ribbons off." Said the Japanese man

She turned her head to find Kanda waiting for her just outside Komui's office. Lavi's there too

"How come you never told me that you come from the Vatican?" Asked Lavi.

"It's none of your business right? I'll be staying until the war is over. So there's really no point in telling you guys about it."

Lavi just stares at her. To the point of being annoying.

"What are you starring at?" she looked at Lavi, and Lavi surprised her.

"Wow Arisa-chan, you are so cute with your hair down, and you are wearing a ribbon that matches your eye. You are cuter than Lenalee…" He kisses her hand. Her hand was soft and she has long nails, but it's well treated and it's long enough for Lavi's liking. He went up from her hand, to her cheek and on her forehead.

She blushed. This is the first time someone give her so much affection. _'She looked so cute when he blushed'_ and he hugs her. Her eyes widen in shock, her blush deepens.

'_It hasn't been that long since I woke up and two people had hugged me today!'_

He hugs her in front of Kanda. It's like he wanted to declare a war between he and Kanda.

She pushes him out of his hug. "Lavi, you're choking me…"

"Oh, sorry…"

She huffed and starting to compose herself_. 'Really how much I have blushed today? I feel like I should stay in my room and sleeps for the whole day. This morning I hold hands with Kanda. Now, Lavi just hugs me. What will happen later?'_

When Arisa release herself from his choking, yet sweet hug, Kanda released a spark of hatred across his eyes and he beamed to Lavi. Creating lightning glints on their eyes.

"I want to go to the cafeteria? You guys want to go to?"

"Yeah sure why not?" said Lavi.

They went into the cafeteria and the first thing they saw is a tray carrying mountains of food.

"Is that Allen?" Arisa whispered to Lavi

"Maybe. He's the only person with the largest appetite here. So that must be him…" he whispered back

Kanda just rolled his eyes. _'Stupid bean sprout'_

But then, Allen loses his balance, causing him to spill all off the food mid air and he landed to Arisa. Accidentally their lips touch when Allen was falling to the ground, carrying Arisa with him. She was below him and his hands are between her waists nailing her on the ground. All the food that Allen brought on the plate was spilled into Kanda and Lavi. He was surprised by the sudden contact. Their lips immediately parted. But her lips feel so sweet and soft and he was disappointed from the sudden broke of contact.

"Oh my God, Arisa-kun. I'm so sorry… Are you okay?"

Allen helps her to stand up. But she was unfocussed.

"Arisa are you okay?" Allen asked. He looks very worried.

She brought her fingers into her lips, touching it slowly. She looked down her hair covers her face.

"Arisa-kun, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

She smiled

"Hhahahahaahaha! Allen, relax. I'm fine. Look at you two, so messed up. We have no choice but both of you must clean yourself before you eat." She sets up a soothing smile in front of Allen so that he didn't worry over her.

Kanda and Lavi knew what happened even if only it was just a moment. Allen had stolen her first kiss. Allen felt a demonic aura coming from Kanda and Lavi. Kanda didn't show it much, and Lavi shows his anger the most. Noodles' dangling around Lavi's red hair as he set lightning sparks at Allen. And rice on Kanda's hair making him look more like a demon than before. Allen's sweat dropping. His intimidated by both Kanda and Lavi but his priority is Arisa. _'Oh no, I had stolen her first kiss_'thought Allen

Kanda immediately step his foot outside the cafeteria to clean up himself, while Lavi is still pissed at Allen. But Arisa manage to make Lavi went outside his room to take a bath.

"Well Allen. Let's re-order your food to Jerry. Okay?"

"Y...Yeah. I'm so sorry Arisa-kun. I didn't mean to do it."

"Nani?" (What?) She tilted her head pretending to not knowing anything. And she was still smiling.

"Whoa, who is that chick?" said one of the finders in the cafeteria

"She's so pretty…" another finder said. Blushing.

"She's even cuter than Lenalee…"

"Isn't she the new exorcist?" the finders answered.

The chatter spread around. Not only throughout the finders but the exorcist as well.

The only thing she can do now is only putting on a fake smile.


	13. Chapter 13 - Cross dressing

"Whoa, who is that chick?" said one of the finders in the cafeteria

"She's so pretty…" another finder said. Blushing.

"She's even cuter than Lenalee…"

"Isn't she the new exorcist?" the finders answered.

The chatter spread around. Not only throughout the finders but the exorcist as well.

The only thing she can do now is only putting on a fake smile.

Once she had finished eating with Allen and Lenalee, she immediately went into her room. She closes the door in a hurry and locks it. She pushes her back against the double wooden door her fingers risen up to her lips. Touching it. _'My first kiss…'_ she blushed. Many things have just happened in a week. _'I really need to return back.'_

Just then a knock was heard on the door.

She jolted in surprise "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, Allen." Said the other person behind the door

She unlocked the door and pulled Allen inside.

"Whoa…" he falls on the carpet.

She locked the door back.

"Phew... just in time." She says

"Arisa-kun, what's the matter?"

"Allen-kun…" she whispers some word on his ears

"Ehh, what are you talking about?"

Her shadow is looming for his body on the floor.

"Arisa-kun, we can negotiate this…"

She kept on coming closer to him.

"Arisa-kun…" He's intimidated.

"Allen-kun, please…"

"Nooooooooooo!" he screamed.

Allen walks out from the order with his hoods on. Arisa was still in her room. Trembling in fear.

'What am I supposed to do' she thought.

She got up, walk outside her room and closes the door. Her head down. She stares on the floor.

'It will be weird if I didn't walk outside the room.'

Suddenly a tap hits her shoulder. She jolted in surprise

"Whoa, sorry Arisa. I didn't mean to scare you." It was Lavi

"Lavi-san…" her eyes was still looking down

"Komui wants to see you." Lavi said.

"Are you okay Arisa? You look pale." He continued. His hand trying to reach her face. But her hand pulls him away.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone for a bit." She said. Her voice was faint

"Are you really okay? Is it because of Allen?"

"No! I'm fine!" she walks away from him.

"Oi, Arisa. I'm sorry okay. I think I did a mistake just now."Lavi pulled one of her hands

She didn't reply.

"You now, when I hugged you in front of Kanda…"

She opened her mouth, mumbling something. Then she gritted her teeth and she releases herself from Lavi's grip and walked away from him.

Kanda passed by her. Listening to the whole conversation. When she knew that Kanda's there, she stopped.

"Oi, are you okay?" He asked. _'There's something different about her today. Something… familiar.'_

She runs away from him.

'_Damn.'_ She thought.

Once she was know that she was back in her room, she immediately closes the door and locked it. She huffed. Her breaths are puffing because of the cold air surrounding the room.

"Ne, Timcampy…"

The golden golem that hides in her hood went out and flies to her face.

"Being Arisa is so hard… I can't believe that Kanda and Lavi are already planning to make Arisa theirs. I'm too late…" a white wig falls to the floor. Revealing Allen's short hair.

"And to the extent of making me wearing a female exorcist uniform. What was she thinking?"

Allen is wearing a short skirt along with Arisa's coat. He also wears her stocking and her shoes, which was definitely too small for him to wear, but he bears with it. On his chest, there are lumps of ball hidden under his shirt. A feminine Allen. _'I think Kanda almost figured out.'_

A knock on the door surprised Allen.

"Who... Who is it?" his voice changed into her feminine one.

"It's me, Komui. I believe Lavi already told you too come to my office, yes?"

'_Damn it's Komui. Where is that wig?!'_

"Just a moment." He replied. He quickly puts on his wig back into his head and opened the door. His eyes looking down.

"What is it Komui?"

"We need to talk…"

They walk to his office. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Bookman are already waiting inside his office. Komui sat down on his chair.

"Arisa-sama, we need to talk about your innocence." He said.

'_I didn't know a thing about her innocence! I never have seen it before! What should I do?_'hegritted his teeth in frustration.

"What I remembered, you sprout wings on your back when you are fighting with Akuma, but sometimes you didn't. And you say something about a second awakening." Said Lavi.

"Did I?" said Allen. _'I didn't know what to do? Help me Timcampy!'_

"Where is Allen by the way?" Lenalee said"I saw him this morning with Lavi."

"Yeah. Last I saw him was at he cafeteria. He fell and pours all of his food to me and Kanda, to think he uses Arisa in that sort of situation to kiss her too!"

"Che" was the only thing Kanda said.

"I sent him outside the order to do something for me. If you want me to explain something to these people, its better if they are complete right?" Allen was sweating _'is this the right reply? Is this what Arisa will say?'_

"Very well then, when will he return?"

"Soon. Maybe. I don't know"

"Okay, as soon as Allen returns, we will discuss your innocence."

"Why does it matter anyway?"

"Your innocence was never seen by the bookman, nor was it recorded. It's the first time in history to have an exorcist that yield the power of an angel. With that kind of power, you could easily be a General."

He gulped. _'A general? What is her power exactly?'_

"I will take my leave then." He turns himself and walk for the door. But kanda make him stumble on his sword. And he fall. His wig falls down. Revealing his white hair and the pentagram on his right eye.

All of the people in the room put a poker face, except for Kanda.

"Hello everyone." Allen's real voice is back. But he's wearing a short skirt and he stumbles down…

"I have returned…" she was kneeling down. Her eyes looking down on the white tile.

"Why have you returned?" said the man in front of her. He carries a holy aura around himself.

"I have failed your order?"

"You quit from the order?"

"No."

"Then what is it my child?"

"The Earl knows about me."

"How do you know?"

"A Noah appeared on my first mission."

"Really. It's really a bother. So you didn't stay hidden right."

"Yes. It's a matter of live and death. I sincerely apologize."

"Don't be my child. It's not your fault. If you want to, you can stay here for the day."

"Thank you... Pope."


	14. Chapter 14 - Home

"Look, Arisa-sama has returned!" said one of the priest in the church

'_Tch, he found me'_

"Hello, Shion…" she was putting on a fake smile.

"Arisa-sama how was the Order? Is it fun? How long will you stay? Will you help me heal the villagers? Are you hurt on your missions? Is the place huge?

Questions keep on coming to her like there was no end to it. Shion is Arisa's caretaker. He's a few years older than him. He had blue eyes and his hair is as black as night. He had a fun personality, sometimes he's just a crybaby. But he's cheerful and kind. He's always there when Arisa needed him and vice versa.

"Etoo, Shion-san… I can't hear you clearly if you shoved your questions at the same time. Let's see… Ok I guess, Yes, a week, Yes, No, No" She answered.

"Wow. Amazing as usual Arisa-sama!" He answered.

Another person came in bow deeply before Arisa.

"Arisa-sama… welcome home."

"Thank you. Ehmm, Pope Secretary. Sorry, I keep on forgetting your new name. It's hard to remember. Why can't you use the old one instead?"

"It's Faust. You were the one who named me Arisa-sama. Please let me escort you to your room."

He was tall and he wears rectangle glasses. His face is pretty decent. He has beautiful green eyes, much more beautiful than Lavi's. He had golden hair. From the looks of it you know that he's a perfectionist. He had done his job in excellent manners. Thus, he makes the Pope proud to have such an amazing worker like him.

"I did? Well, there's no need. I want to take a short walk around the Vatican"

Faust and Shion glanced at each other.

"Then let me escort you Arisa-sama…"

"No, I will escort her Faust; go back to your duties."

"I could say the same thing about you, Shion."

Both of them exchange stares. Causing the electricity to spark on each other eyes.

She sighed. "Both of you can escort me you know."

"Of course Arisa-sama." Both of them said at the same time.

She giggled. _'Both of them remind me of Allen and Kanda.'_

Meanwhile at the order…

"No, it's not what you think it is…" Allen was still defending for his innocence. He hasn't tossed out the female exorcist uniform. He sit's on the floor, pulling the skirt over and over. He felt embarrassed.

"To think that Allen abducts Arisa just so he can wear a skirt." Said Lavi. His said it like he doesn't mean it, but still, it was pretty deep.

*STAB* the arrow with the word skirt stab Allen in the heart.

"It's really disgusting. All that I thought about Allen flies out the window." Komui said

*STAB* another arrow with the word disgusting stab Allen in the heart. Twice.

"To think that Allen would wear a female exorcist's uniform… you could just say so Allen…" said Lenalee.

*STAB* another arrow with the word cross-dress stab him in the heart. Thrice as hard.

"Allen-kun?" Allen didn't say anything.

Allen took a very, very deep breath.

And he screamed.

"DAKARA, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!"

…

_Her shadow looming over his body on the floor._

"_Allen-kun… What if we changed place for a while?" said Arisa._

"_What are you talking about?"Allen asked_

"_This is what I'm talking about." She went to her wardrobe, taking one pair of cloth. A skirt._

"_What do you want me to do with a skirt?"_

_She grinned. "To test your waist size of course."_

"_Is it the punishment for stealing your first kiss?"_

"_What do you think? You think of this as a punishment? Believe me, I can do much worse."_

_He certainly didn't want to wear that._

"_Okotowari shimasu." (I refuse) Allen replied_

"_Pretty please… This way, we're even you know." She begged._

"_Why do you want me to wear your skirt anyway?"_

"_I have… some errands."_

_He knows that she's lying._

"_You don't run errands."_

_She sighed. "Look Allen, the more time we waste here, the more time will you spend to wear the cursed skirt."_

_He gulped._

"_But, it's too short! What if others notice? It will be embarrassing!"_

"_It's fine, they will understand anyway." She shoves Allen's face with the skirt she holds._

"_Pleaseee…"_

…

"And that's what truly happened! She even gave me her coat, her jacket, and a wig! Along with her ribbon!"

"Well, it's interesting to see Allen in a skirt." The red-headed man commented.

"Shut up, stupid usagi."

"Did she tell you where she went?"Komui asked

"She did leave a note on her desk."

They all went out from Komui's office and went into Arisa's room. A note was left behind on her clean wooden desk. It said.

_I'm going home._

Komui sweat dropped.

"NOOOOO ARISA-SAMA! PLEASE RETURNNNN!" Komui screamed.

…

She went into the garden to visit her roses. She bent down to smell the roses.

She sneezed.

'_Am I allergic to roses now?'_

…

"She left! How could she?" Lavi screamed

…

She sneezed _'Someone must be talking behind my back right now'_

…

"That woman…" Kanda said in annoyance

…

She sneezed again

…

"To think that she left the Order so soon, what could've happen?" Lenalee said breaking the tense atmosphere.

Allen puts his fingers up to his lips "Maybe it's because…"he remembered the last incident at the cafeteria.

"We have to hurry!"

"What do you mean?" said Komui

"She's at the Vatican right now!"

…

"Did you catch a cold Arisa-sama?" asked Shion. Her current condition worries him. It shows on his voice.

"I don't think so… someone must be talking about me."

Faust walks to Arisa and put his blazers around her.

"We cannot have the Pope's treasure to get a cold, can't we?"

"Stop it Faust, I'm a human being not an object. But thank you for your concern."

"My apologies, it will never happen again." He bows before her again.

Shion poke Faust arm and giving him a 'You should know better!' glare and he returns it with 'Sorry it slips' glare. Either way, they are glaring again. And both of them turn their head to opposite sides.

"Lets go…" she said.

"Let me help you Arisa-sama." Shion offered his hand so that Arisa can stand.

"Thank you Shion, I appreciate it." She smiled back at him. It's a sincere smile.

…

"How do you know that she's in Vatican right now, Allen?" Komui asked.

"She said she was going home right? The only place she would call home beside the order is the Vatican! Please send me there to retrieve her Komui." Allen pleaded.

"Your reason?"

"I believe she went home because of my fault. And I'm taking responsibilities for it."

"Very well Allen. Lavi, Bookman, Kanda and Lenalee will follow as well. Your mission: bring Arisa back to the Order. Without force if you can."

"HAI!"


	15. Chapter 15 - A friend's death

They took the train, and then they took the ship to go to Vatican. It almost took them the whole day just to get there.

A big gate was plastered to the floor.

"Is this the Vatican?" Lenalee asked.

"IT'S HUGE!" Allen, Lavi and Bookman stares at the huge church like building.

"I have read about it before, but it's more phenomenal to see it by your own eyes." Lavi said

All of them nodded in agreement.

"So, how can we enter from here?" asked Allen

"It won't be easy to enter." Said Bookman.

"It took me a whole year to get inside the building itself." He said.

'_A year?! Wow, this old man got dedication.' _They thought

"We won't be here that long." Kanda said in frustration.

"I think the best way to enter, is by being caught red handed." Lavi said

"Then what are we waiting for?" Allen immediately jump over the high fences.

"INTRUDER ALERT. I REPEAT, INTRUDER ALERT!"

'_That was pretty _fast!' they thought to themselves.

Kanda also jumps over, following Allen.

"Are you guys coming to get caught or not?" he said.

But it was too late. The guard already circling around Allen and Kanda. Both of them put their hands up in the air, letting the guards cuffed their hand.

"By the way, Mr. Guard, they are with us too." Allen said. Pointing to Lenalee, Lavi and Bookman.

"Nice going Allen, selling your own friends…" Lavi said.

"That what friends do right?" Allen replied.

"Yeah friend." He muttered to himself, rolling his eyes.

The guards take them to the underground jail. Across their jail, lies an old man. He asked.

"Are… you guys… new?" he asked.

"Yes, who are you to ask?" Bookman said.

"Arisa… She saved… my… life."

At that time, Arisa went into the jail. She was planning on visiting her old friend. A really old friend, literary.

"Hello, Jack. How are you doing? Did they treat you well?"

Allen wanted to yell for her. But his mouth covered by Kanda's and Lavi's hand. 'Stupid bean-sprout! Can't you see that she's guarded by 2 people?!' they whispers to Allen.

The old man replied. It was inaudible for them, but it seems that Arisa can hear him clearly.

"I see… Jack, I recently joined the Black Order. All the people were fun and caring. It has only been a week but I feel like they are my family, like in the Vatican. Including you Jack. I will miss you." Tears starting to roll down to her face. Her sniffles filled the room.

His breaths are irregular and hard. Like it's a hard chore for him just to take a few breaths. Yet, he's trying to reach her hand. Holding her hand for the last time.

"You… are also… part of my… fa...Family. Thank you… Tenshi…" with that, he withdraws his last breath. His hand releases from her's… dropped onto the cold floor.

"Oh my God…" she puts her hands to her mouth, closing them.

"Arisa-sama…" Shion said.

Tears keep on coming down on her face.

…

"_No, please! Don't arrest him! He didn't do anything wrong!" a young girl pleaded to the Pope._

"_My daughter, I can't change the law. Please, I know this is hard for you. Please bear with it."_

"_I begged you Pope. It's not his fault! He's just trying to save the villagers! Please!"Said a young boy next to her, he had blue eyes and black hair. It was Shion._

"_I can't turn back time. Forgive me. But this is the best I can do."_

_The young girl turned around. "I see, thank you for listening to us."_

"_Arisa-sama! What are you doing? We can free Jack you know!"_

"_This is also the best we can do Shion. Or else, his punishment would be beheading."_

"_Beheading?" he asked in fear_

"_Yes, be grateful to the Pope to reduce his sentence to a life-time of prison. At least, he will lose his life. Not granted a second chance."_

"_But… It's not his fault." The tears are streaming down his face. He sniffled._

_She patted his head._

"_We can visit him any day you know. Talk to him everyday, we can also ask the guards to be nice to him. If they refuse, they will receive my wrath."_

"_I…I understands… we can visit him everyday right?"_

"_Yeah, we can talk to him, visit him, and laugh with him, even if he was behind bars."_

"_O..Okay." His tears have stopped._

…

"Arisa-sama, do you remember the day you saved Jack from beheading? He was stealing food and money from the nobles. But all that money and food is not for him, he's giving it to the sick villagers, the abandoned children, the orphans. He's helping them. You were the one who ask him to give himself, you ask him to not make a mistake. You have saved her."

Tears kept on rolling from her eyes. She remembered those times when she was still a child, she and Shion steals a couple of breads or three. Eating them together with Jack. Laughing. Sometimes he told them tales of Adventure, the lesson of life. Make her and Shion forgave each other when they were fighting. Asking him for opinions. He always receives them open heartedly. He never hold grudge when he was still alive. He deserves better.

"What did he said to you? His last words?"

"He said… that it was time for us to part."

Faust and Shion give her a moment to compose herself. They knew this was hard. Even for her.

"Faust, she finally said. Please give Jack a proper funeral. I will ask the Pope himself to pray for him later."

"Yes, Arisa-sama."

"And Faust."

"Yes?"

"Please release my stupid comrades over here too."

"From what I heard, they infiltrate the Church."

"They are my comrades. Probably, they came her to retrieve me."

"As you wished."

All of them had been released from the prison. Walking together with Arisa.

"Oi, you guys have to explain yourself to the pope, understand?" Shion said.

"Shion, manners." Arisa said

"I just don't like newcomers Arisa-sama."

"Trust me, I feel the same way."

"Who is this brat?" asked Kanda.

"You too Kanda, watch your mouth. He's my child-hood friend. Shion. Shion meet my comrades at the order. The Japanese man is Kanda. The man with the white hair is Allen. The red-headed man is Lavi, next to him is Bookman, perhaps you have ever heard of them. And this lady over here is Lenalee."

He looked at Lenalee with such a concerned eyes.

"Are you really a girl? Because Arisa-sama is more Lady-like than you do."

Tick marks grows on Lenalee's head

"Shion, watch your mouth."

"This panda had visited the Vatican before right?"

A tick mark grows on Bookman's head

"Yes. Spells his name correctly Shion. He's a Bookman."

They walked through the white corridor. Two guards are watching the place.

"I want to speak to my father." She said

They let them pass through.

"Your father?" Allen asked.

Shion sighed. "It's the Pope, you morons."

"WHAT?! ARISA'S FATHER IS THE POPE?" All of them said in unison

"Shion, manners. Not biologically. He picked me up."

"Picked you up?"

"All of you kneel. Now." She ordered.

She bows before him.

"Father, I have come with my comrades at the Order."

"Comrades? Not friends? The one who infiltrate this place?" he asked. His voice was soothing and wise.

"Yes, father. For now, I didn't want to befriend them. They are simply my comrades. We work together." Her voice is plain and low.

"I see? And their reason to infiltrate this church is?"

Bookman stands up.

"We have come to retrieve our friend, Arisa. To return to the Order with us." He said

"Bookman, glad to see you here again."

"Me too Your Highness."

"Arisa, you ran away? Asked the Pope in a concerned tone.

"No, I have left a note before-hand. I simply here to tell you that I fail your orders. And to visit Jack. He just passed away. I was wondering if you can give a proper ceremony for him."

"He passed away? Just now?"

"Yes. I manage to talk to him. And he passes his last words to me."

"I see… well Arisa, Your friends are forgiven and will be accepted each time they want to visit the Vatican."

"I'm so sorry for intruding like this." Bookman said.

"No need for apologies. I will come for the funeral soon, Arisa. Thank you for informing me." There was a hint of sadness in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16 - Shion's past

The funeral was over. Jack had been buried under the ground. She and Shion lost his physical shape and laughter. But his memories remain. She was still standing there mourning over her friend. All this time, her only friend that she can trust is Shion, Faust, and Jack. Now, Jack had gone, he went to His side.

Shion stared behind the window. He and Faust are serving their guest some tea and snack. Allen is still eating like there's no tomorrow.

"How did Arisa and you met?" Kanda asked

"…" he kept on staring at her fragile back. He would love to be at her side right now. Only if she didn't order him to serve her guests.

Faust pokes his elbow with his and brings Shion back to reality.

"Ah, yes I'm so sorry. Can you repeat that please?" but his blue eyes didn't met Kanda's black one.

"Tch! How did you two met?! How come she called us comrades and she called you friends?"

"She, Arisa-sama saved my live… when she was 5, she saved me from that wretched place."

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Bookman avert their attention to Shion. Listening attentively to his story.

…

_I was only 5 when I arrive at that place. It was as scary as hell. People there are screaming. They didn't bother me. They didn't listen to every word I say. Because my own parents sold me to an asylum. I didn't now what I did wrong. Why my parent did sell me there, I have no freaking idea. What I know is every night. My father gambles and steals. He's a liar. Every night, he punches my mom and he abuses me. Cigarette burns, shards of glass, whip marks. They are all over my body._

_One night, daddy arrives at home, looking pretty angry. He said he wanted money from mommy, but mommy doesn't have any. He hit her with shards of glass at her head. I witness the truth. The colors of crimson are splattering on my face. She's there, lying in the crimson pool. The pool kept on growing and growing. Mommy didn't move anymore, she was crying. My daddy can only scream. The first time I saw him afraid. And then on my birthday, he brought me here. He said that I will meet mommy again, he said he will visit me often. I told the doctor about my mother, my father, my family. He listens, yet her ties me around a chair and soaks me into cold water. I couldn't breath. It's cold. It's harsh. My own father lies to me._

_When they were done torturing me, drowning me. I was released. They push me into my cell. I was soaking wet with cold water. They didn't gave me a towel. During summer, they didn't fed us. During winter, they didn't gave us blankets_

_Each day is a torture, some faces electric chair and dies, some drown and dies. Some freezes in the winter and dies. Somehow I survived. 2 years at that._

_On my birthday, they wanted to kill me. They said that the asylums are too full and they don't have enough food to feed us or cells to restrict the lunatics. Why did I end up here? What did I do wrong? As if my existence is a mistake. One day, there is this warden, he brought a knife, and he enters my cell and trying to stab me with it. I didn't mind. I wanted to die. I didn't struggle. In fact, I was pretending that I have fallen asleep. Then he fell down. He was stabbed, with his own knife. And then I saw her. Her wings moving, she flies, her feet didn't touch the ground._

"_Do you want to be saved?" she said_

_She offers me her hand. I have never experience love, except from my mother. But she had passed away. I hesitated at first. It's her eyes that make me wonder why… she had the same look as I do. She experienced the same thing. She had saved me._

…

"And here I am. She had saved my life. It turns out she was 5 when she saved me. But I'm glad. To have her as my friend."

"You don't have any feelings for her, didn't you?" Lenalee asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. And Faust here. Is my rival"

"Indeed."Faust said. "Arisa-sama had saved me too."

"For now, you will have 3 new rival." Said Lavi.

"Why is that?" Faust asked

"Because Allen, Kanda and I have mutual feelings for her."

"What feeling?" Arisa had come at the most presentable time.

"Faust, come with me for a moment. I need to talk to you."

"As you wished, Arisa-sama."

"Shion, stay and entertain the guest. Remember, manners matter."

"Of course." His tone was childish and happy

"If you'll excused me, I'll be leaving for a moment."

…

Arisa lead Faust to the library, where they could get some personal talk.

"Arisa-sama, what do you want to talk about?"

There's some concern and hesitation on Arisa's eyes. But she will ask him. No matter what.

"Can you use your innocence, Faust?"

…

_It was a dark night; he was grieving for his little sister early death. She's only 6 and he's 10. And yet, as a big brother, he can't protect her._

"_Well, Good evening…" said the grinning cat with hat._

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Millennium Earl. Your sister has just died, yes? Do you want her to be with you again, to be risen from the death?"_

_He looked afraid. He knows that this is wrong! But he wanted to fix his mistake_

"_All you have to do is call out her name…"_

"_Lily…" he said in a faint voice_

_It doesn't matter how hard or how soft he called out her names. She will still lives but not as a human being._

"_Onii-san?"_

"_Lily…" He's so glad he can hear her little sister voice again._

"_Doshite?! Doshite Onii-san?!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Why did you turn me into an Akuma! I curse you Onii-san! I curse you!"_

_He was in shock, He just turned his sweet little sister into an Akuma. A pentagram appears on his left arm._

"_No, that's not her. She won't be saying things like curse!" he tried to ignore the truth._

"_Well, boy. This is called Akuma. And they only receive my order. Kill him."_

_I didn't know what happened. But the vessel of my body, looks really familiar to me, looks really close to me. But I didn't recognize him. I quickly evolve. From level one to level two. And then I proceed to level three, to level four._

_My vessel is an exorcist. He is a compatible. But he hasn't had the chance to synchronize with one. I was an Akuma. My mission is to destroy any innocence I found. I was killing, destroying, killing, and destroying. It had become my routine. One day, I was destroying innocence; the wielder said something about the China branch. A weak exorcist doesn't worth my time, but I'm curious. What is this branch he was talking about?_

_When I entered the china branch, the leader except me full-heartedly. He said that I used to work here as a finder and I could feel a lot of innocence here. One day, there's a man who come for inspection. People called him an Inspector. But I couldn't care less. Feeling unappreciated, he binds me and took me underground. If I attack now, I can't destroy the innocence there, so I choose to stay put. Clearly I have chosen the wrong path. I should have killed him when I have the chance._

_When he unbinds me, he told Hevlanska to force implant exorcist into my body. At first, she was trying to explain about my identity. It seems that she knows. And yet, the Inspector forces her to implant the exorcist. I didn't know. What was she going to do? I have no idea. Suddenly, Pain travels to my body, tearing every inch of it. It puts me down gently; yet, a slight touch tears my every muscle. I'm starting to cough off blood, I ran away. My identity is still hidden, they haven't known, yet._

_Suddenly, I felt some force, forcing me to get out from his body. The innocence is compatible. It's his innocence. The chain that pulls me to this body breaks down and I was released. And I finally remembered. That the body I have lived for 3 years belongs to my brother. Without realizing, I mumble, thank you to my brother._

"_Alligato Onii-san…" I cried._

_.,.,_

_It seems that I have just woken up from a deep slumber. It has been three years since my sister became an Akuma. Because of the forced Innocence implantation, I got my body back and my soul returns. But the side effect of killing innocent people for three years straight didn't disappear. Instead, I want to kill as many as I want._

_It's true that I'm not a demon_

_It's true that my consciousness returns_

_It's true that I kill innocent people with my powers_

_That is until you came._


	17. Chapter 17 - Faust's past

_My innocence is tearing me apart. It's not physical, but it affects me mentally. When I got my innocence, I didn't remember anything. Who I am? Where I was born? How old I am? I didn't know. The only memory on my mind, is the beautiful little girl smiling at me, her smile was kind and warm. I like seeing her smiles. Her eyes are the beautiful color of the forest. Her golden hair shines my life like the sun. Golden and green, the only memory remains._

_My power comes from a tiny material called Innocence. It's stupid. It's annoyed the hell out of me. I hated it._

_With this hand, I have killed my own people. With this hand, I killed the innocent. It was satisfying. The color of crimson is my favorite. Dressing my victim the elegant color of red is my hobby._

_But then, I met a new color. It's bright. It's lovely. It's warm. What is this feeling? I feel in love with a whole new color. Her eyes didn't match her snow wavy hair. Completely different from the girl in my memory. Because of that, she was special. Because of that she looked like a princess. Just a simple look could have brought me to a whole new level. To satisfy my needs, I killed, ripped; destroy everyman and woman I met. Just a simple glance could make me lost control. I want to see her again, her eyes. A new family of red… pink._

_I want her to come to me, glance at me, so that I can have her eyes. I wanted her to scream in pain the moment I tortured her. But it was the opposite._

_I was the one who came to her. A new urge came to me. I wanted to see her eyes and keep it for eternity. I wanted to make it mine no matter how much it cost. But the satisfaction still comes from torturing. I came here not to receive her love, but to kill her. I put aside all my differences with my innocence for once, just to destroy her. I came at her, but she dodges my every move. It was utterly useless. She offered me her hand._

"_Do you want to know who you are?" She asked_

_My eyes widen in shock, but I didn't hesitate. She knows what I needed. She knows who I am. I took her arms and she leads me here. To be at her side._

…

"What do you want me to do Arisa-sama?" he was still taken aback. He already knows the truth about his memories, about the truth, about her.

…

_I have known her for the past weeks. The man in white welcomes me full heartedly. It must be all because of her._

_She said I need sometimes to adjust. To learn how to control myself. She said it wasn't my fault that the innocence people died. The one I killed is Akuma not innocent people. She also said that I need to learn how to control my powers, to keep it hidden._

_She was the one I wanted. Yet, she was accompanied by another… friend. He had black curly hairs and beautiful blue eyes. He was cheerful and he seemed kind. She looks happy around him._

_Another month had passed. I'm already used to the place here. They said I didn't speak much. It's true that hadn't spoken since I enter the Vatican. _

_She told me that she had something to talk about and she told me to go into the library as soon as I can. When I enter, she was already sitting there. A pile of books is on her the table._

"_Please sit." She said._

_I sat down; I didn't really like the atmosphere around him._

"_Ehmm, Onii-san? Did you have a name?"_

_I shake my head._

"_I don't remember." The first three words I said in a month._

_She nodded in acknowledgement._

"_I understand. I promise to you something, didn't I?"_

_I nodded. 'My past' _

_She grabbed a picture from her piles of book._

"_Remember her?"_

_I shake my head._

"_It's your sister. Lily Field. She was dead 3 years ago. You revive her, not as a human. But as an Akuma."_

_My eyes widen in surprise._

_Her hair and her eyes. Golden and Emerald. Exactly like my memories… I trembled. _

"_I made my own sister into a demon?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know… here's what I do know. You lost your sister and brought her back out of guilty. Despite your love, she cursed you. A mark on your left arm proves it." She said_

_I looked at my right arm. She's right. I don't know why, but the pentagram was telling me the truth all this time. But I didn't notice it._

_Tears rest on my eyes._

"_I will tell you what I know. After all this years, she killed, she murders, and she experiences pain you have never felt before. Being entwined as a demon is like a deep scar that will never heals. She hated it. She never wanted to kill. Whatever she did, either it is cursing you or stealing your body as a vessel, she loves you to her soul. She scarred her soul and engraves them deeply with the memory of you, so that she won't forget."_

_Tears are rolling down on my cheek. As I felt the gust of wind coming at the window, she hugged me. Her arms circled my shoulder, she is smiling, and the warm and soothing smile that engraved on my soul. My little sister…_

'_Onni-chan…_

_私はあなたのお兄さんを愛して__, _

_私はあなたのお兄さんを残すことは決してありません。約束！'__She said, whispering to his only brother._

_He cried, yet he smiles…_

"_Thank you, Arisa-sama."_

_It's the first time I smiled in front of other people. The first for Arisa-sama._

…


	18. Chapter 18 - Friends or comrades?

"Well, your innocence still works right?" she asked

"It seems so, but what do you want me to do with it Arisa-sama?"

She sighed. "I know that Shion will definitely accept my offer, but it would be best if I asked can persuade both of you to come to me at the order."

He stayed quite for a while.

"Is this a demotion?" he sighed. His fingers went to his glasses, putting it down from his face into his hand.

"Only temporary, but if you want to call it so, I don't mind."

Green stares into pink.

"I accept your demotion offer Arisa-sama. It's only temporary, yes?"

"Yay! Thank you Faust, you are the best!" she went to hug him. He accept her gladly in her arms.

They went out from the library finding Shion waiting just outside the door. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulls her closer to him, away from Faust.

Green glared into Ice-blue. They didn't like each other.

"Shion, what about the guests?"

"Here they are Arisa-sama. They insist on meeting you." He smiled with his childish tone.

"Let me talk to them for a bit." He released her arm, letting her talk to who she called comrades. At this stage, he knows that she will not accept them as their friends.

"Oi, Shion…" Faust said.

"What glasses?" he said in sarcastic tone.

"You know right, about them…"

He softens his tone. And his gaze lowered.

"Yeah, she didn't want to accept them as friends. They are good guys, believe me. I know. Especially the exorcist in pony tail."

"The Japanese man?"

"Yeah, he is a jerk but he cares about our Arisa a lot."

"What did he do?"

"He seems mad when Arisa called them comrades. He's not a friendly type, yet… you know what I meant."

"Yeah…"

Both of them kept on starring at them. It's true that Arisa-sama laughed with them, but it's not honest and sincere. They know her nature. It's not that she's a bad person, it's just she didn't want the people she called her friends get hurt. Lowering their status from friends to comrade seems to do the trick. She accepts Shion and Faust because she knew that they were capable of taking care of themselves. They are stronger than these exorcists.

"Will you return to the order soon?" asked Lenalee. It looks like she pleaded with him so that his brother won't worry about her too.

"Didn't I tell you already? A week at max…" she had enough. They didn't even listen to her attentively. She kept on repeating herself again and again.

She sighed.

"If you really want me to go back to the order that bad, you can stay here you know. To keep an eye on me. I'm planning to stay here for a week. Just to see Jack…"

They didn't spoke a word

Kanda pulled her away from them, leading her somewhere far so that they wouldn't listen to their conversation.

"Oi, Kanda what are you doing?" she protested

"We need to talk."

Shion, Faust, Kanda and Lavi stared in awe

'_Wow, he's so bold… just like a child.'_ They thought.

"Faust, Shion. Stay put okay. Don't cause a ruckus."

"Of course Arisa-sama." They said in unison

"Woah, Kanda slow down…"

They have reached another corridor. He was lost.

"Do you want me to lead you somewhere private?" she asked. Seems to notice his annoyance.

"Tch." He twitched.

She led him to the library. She closed the window and locked the door, so that no one will peek inside. He has sit in a chair very comfortably.

"Oh, please do sit…" she said in a sarcastic tone

"What do you wanted to talk about?" she continued

He sighed. He stood up. Black meets pink.

"How come you called us comrades?"

She sighed.

"Well, you see Kanda. I only work at the Order temporarily. There's no need for me to grow any attachments that I can't keep."

He just stared at her. He looked pissed

"Are you satisfied? Are there anything you want to ask again?" she said.

He still looks at her in silence.

"Look Kanda, I know you are pissed. From the way I called you comrades from the beginning. When we fought the Noah, I know you don't want to be protected. But it was too late, just deal with it. You can't change the past right?"

"Hell yeah I can?"

She stared at his eyes

"Kanda, this is serious. I'm not playing around."

"Neither did I. I don't need to be protected, especially by a woman at that."

"Too late, I already did save you."

"Next time you don't need too!"

"And just let any of my friends die there and do nothing?!" she was pissed

He grinned. Her eyes widened

'_Damn'_ she thought

"Is it that hard to say the word friend from your mouth?"

"Ukh, Damn you…"

He grinned

"Now that we have finished talking, let us go outside, shall we?"

"Che." She didn't want to make eye contact with him. But it does felt good though calling them friends…

Her hands reached for the door knob. He touches her hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist the other at her arm. Kanda's soft breaths resonate against her ear. He kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing?" she asked demanding an answer.

Kanda had always being physically cooler than normal. The small contact on her cheek sends chills on her spines. His arms tighten around her waist. He moved his lips down to hers. The kiss lingered on her soft lips. Jolted her back away from the reality. She slipped back, putting her hand around Kanda's neck, hugging him. She let herself enjoy the instant emotion he rarely displayed. She backed away, drawing some breaths.

"Think of this as a punishment for kissing Allen. Be grateful. I can do much worse." He whispers against her ear

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me first!"

"You wanted it."

"I don't. I'm that kind of woman you know." She's still defending herself.

"Yeah, I know." He said, he was grinning, definitely satisfied teasing her.

"Che. You are so tactless you know."

"Do you know that you are too dense?"

"Dense?"

"Yeah, you didn't even realize that your two friends over there had feelings for you for like what? Years?"

"Feelings? What feelings?"

"Ugh, you are so dense."

She twitched her eyebrows. He opened the door, revealing Faust and Shion looking attentively, maybe angry.

She blushed

"DIDN'T I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT?!"


	19. Chapter 19 - A peaceful day

She blushed. She quickly releases her hand from Kanda's and run pass by them. She is not mad at them for listening to their conversation, she is not infuriated either. It's just… the embarrassment is killing her. But Kanda and she had just kissed, literally! K-I-S-S-E-D! She didn't hate Kanda for it. She didn't really want it too. He had lots of shells that she needs to peel of him. But she didn't think it would be 'that' fast. What she needs now, is a deep hole to bury her inside it. A really deep hole. She prefers to die and rot in that hole. It's better than what she had experience. Not only she was kissed by Kanda, her friends are listening to them while they are doing 'that'!

She ran and ran. If only she knew where her room was, she would lock it and she will never let anyone comes in after a few hours. She knew this is selfish of her. To cause people to worry over her. She didn't like affection that much. She didn't like it when other people worrying about her, they can't take care of themselves, yet they worry about her. Well, expect for Shion and Faust though. They can quickly catch up to her level, but she's still unbeatable. They can take care of themselves and they didn't cause stupid messes that she had to clean up. They cared about her and about other people.

Shion is a loveable Priest. He had come to the Vatican since he was 7 years old. Arisa is only 5 when she had saved him. He had been supporting her for the past 11 years. He always laughed, helping other people without any payment or exception. He's caring, gentle and soft. He's still a crybaby, but she only cried in front of Arisa-sama.

Faust is different from Shion. Everyone thought he was cold, uncaring. He never smiled, never. He is a perfectionist who doesn't give a damn about what other people do. He never cared. He was satisfied with his job. He never let other people help him, even if they are sincere. But no one ever asked. It's true that people knew what he is before Arisa-sama had saved him 3 years ago. A filthy demon that killed thousands… - no, millions of innocent people in just 3 years time. Even the Pope was hesitant at first, but he always trusts Arisa. When Arisa had spoken, the Pope himself lost. Many people didn't want to forgive him for what he had done. None, until she came to find him.

'_I really need that hole right now…'_ she thought.

She ran back to the rose garden. Hiding behind a tree's shadow. Her characteristic is exactly like a cat. She hides when she wanted to. She liked to play more than she worked. Ever since she was a child, she loved to climb and sit on the tree branch, no one know she was there. No one will annoy her there. Her most peaceful place on earth. Her tree branch.

'_Not until I had brought Shion here… I never have personal space, ever more. Even Shion enjoys himself when he was taking care of the Church's garden. He did splendidly though. Every where, every far I see, around the Vatican was the flower he had grown. Truly, Faust and Shion are like a mirror. They didn't like each other, on special occasions, they talk and it only lasts for 5 minutes or less. Faust likes to work and he thought sleeping is a luxury. Such differences truly exist. '_ She thought

She didn't know when she had climbed the tree. She didn't know how. But she doesn't care. Maybe she had flied her way through it.

'_How many years has it been since I sat here… a year at most?'_ but she's just being hyperbolic. She knows. Winds are blowing against the tree, against her hair. Swinging it, letting it sway. Her ribbon was taken by the wind.

"There you are Arisa-sama. I knew you are always here, just to sit down and think though." It was Shion. Just a few feet below her. He had come to retrieve her back inside. He is holding her pink ribbon that matches her eyes. He knows that she liked this ribbon a lot. Since it was a present from them.

"I wonder how many years I haven't sat here, enjoying my own personal space."

"You just sat there a week ago, before you went to the order Arisa-sama, you are exaggerating."

"It already seems like a year had passed by."

"Let's go inside, it's getting dark…" he said.

"Move aside Shion, I want to jump."

He was still smiling

"No I won't move."

She sighed

"Do you want me to step on your face Shion? Your fans will cry you know?"

"I don't have any fans!" It was his turn to blush

"Yeah, you do. Can't you see how the other nuns are looking at you?"

His smile is getting bigger. From ear to ear

"Jealous now, are we?"

"Just step aside. I'm heavy. I don't want to pound your pretty face with my ass."

He smiled; he wanted to tease her a bit

"You are not heavy you know. You only eat when me and Faust are around. If we didn't notice, you will only eat like once a week. As a proper lady, you have to eat properly and talk properly too, Arisa-sama. Didn't you tell me manners matter? And you only weighted 37 kg. You are definitely underweighted Arisa-sama, only it was covered up by the hard work a training you have done for the past years. I can say, there are really nothing in your body besides bone, skin and muscles. Not even a hint of fat showed up. The hard work you have done so far, hasn't even showed it's fruit you know… no muscles were shown on your body." He smiled teasingly.

"You… from where do you know how much I weighted?"

"I have good eyes you know…"

"Just moved aside…"

"No chance."

"Then how am I supposed to go down?"

"Leap into my arms."

She twitched in annoyance. She grabs a twig from the tree branch and throws it at his head. Leaving a red mark on his forehead.

"Are you stupid?"

"Arisa-sama, you… you hit me…" he sobbed dramatically.

"You are over-reacting. It was just a twig."

"It still hurts…"

"Che..."

She jumped from the tree branch. She closed her eyes, letting her body jumped into the ground.

'_If I fall, I can still use my innocence. No big deal. No big deal…'_ she was lying to herself.

But then, at the same time, she felt strong arms capturing her. One between the back of her knees, the other on her back. She opened her eyes

"See, all you have to do is jump down and trust me Arisa-sama." He said in his childish tone.

She smiled. She always lost against him. Mentally.

"I already did that." She was still smiling.

"Wipe that you're so called winning smile Shion."

"What about yours Arisa-sama?"

"Then let us both smile like idiots then. Damn, I'm not doing this. Just bury me under a deep hole."

He laughed with her.

…

"Faust, where did Arisa go? Will she come with us for dinner? Why did she leave the room once she finished talking with Kanda? Will there be tons of food for us to eat? I'm so hungry, can't we just eat now?" Allen was bathing Faust with tons of questions. But he didn't mind. It means they care about her Arisa a lot. But he kept on mixing things with foods lately.

"I don't know, I don't know, I can't tell you. Yes. No." This is what Allen will get if he kept on asking him tons of questions without waiting patiently

Finally Arisa and Shion came at last.

"Tadaima…" Shion said happily

"Oi, put me down!" he was still carrying her princess style

"But you were the one who leapt into my arms Arisa-sama. That is the fact."

"Yeah, and you were the one who forced me to jump and trusted you…"

"And you trusted me, right?"

"Okaeri… Oh my, Arisa-sama, what happened?" Faust asked

"He asked me to jump or he will not allow me to leave from that stupid branch."

"And even if you protested Arisa-sama, that will not,-"

"Yeah, yeah… change the fact… I know, put me down. I already 'leapt'."

"But you are so cute, how can I just leave you like that."

Faust picked the ribbon from Shion's fingers and put it back to her head with the same bandana style.

"Thank you, Faust." She said smiling

"My pleasure, Arisa-sama."

"Help me Faust; please release me from his arms."

"It's not for me to object Arisa-sama, but it does look cute when you are carried princess-style."

"What…"

"Just think of it as a punishment for kissing your comrades in front of your loyal servants."

"True, Arisa-sama, you are too dense you know."

"Okay, wait. First, I don't want to kiss him. He shoves his lips right into mine. Second. You are not my servants. We are friends aren't we? Third, kanda said the same thing about dense feeling of some kind. Fourth, put me down. I need to attend with my guest for dinner."

Shion put her down, kissing her in the forehead.

"Ne, Arisa-sama?"

"Hn? What is it Shion?"

"Thank you for trusting me."

"Yeah, thank you for catching me too. Sorry I hit you with a twig. Does it hurt? Do you need any help?" she moves his curly hair aside to show the red mark from the twig she had just thrown back then. She chants the healing spell on him.

"There all done. Get some rest today. Tomorrow, we will go to the order."

"Didn't you say that we will go there next me, Arisa-sama?" Faust asked

"Yes, I will go there tomorrow. Shion, I almost forgot. Do you want to accompany me at the Order?"

His eyes glowing some sparkles and he was smiling ear to ear

He hugged her

"Of course I would Arisa-sama! Just the two of us right?"

"No Faust will come with us Shion."

"Awwhh, too bad. I'm stuck with glasses until the war is over."

"I could say the same thing, two-faces." He smiled triumphantly.


	20. Chapter 20 - One fallen angel

She had accompanied Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Bookman and Lenalee for a tour. She had already told them that she will leave for the Order tomorrow. She had let Allen for seconds or maybe hundreds since they had start the dinner. Allen stomach could have had the portion of the starving African people. Maybe, she would ask him to go through a diet so that the food blessing will go to the people in need, especially children in Africa. But he's a parasitic type. He needs lot of food so that his body could withstand his own power. The more power he had, more meals he had to eat. At least this was her theory to begin with.

She let Bookman and Lavi read in the Vatican's library. She had led them into the normal library instead of the secret library. Sometimes, even the Vatican has things to hide as well. She could see that Lavi and Bookman are satisfied with the un-normal amount of books the Vatican had. Lavi was saying Strike each time he found a book he wanted. She didn't care.

She led the others for another tour

She showed Lenalee the rose garden

She led Allen to the kitchen

But she didn't know what Kanda would like, so she showed him the training ground instead. She knows it wasn't appropriate to show the guest the training room. But Kanda was different; she knew he would like the room. Nonetheless, he asked her to train as well.

They sweated, they had fun, but it was still awkward for her.

"Ne, Yuu… why would you kiss me?" she had asked him out of the blue

"I don't know… maybe you are different from anyone else."

"Convince me."

"You see Arisa, you and I didn't talk much. We understand what does it feels like to be alone; don't want to be disturbed by others. And hell, I love to tease you since the first time I met you on the cliff."

"Then what's dense about me?"

"You didn't realize how other feel about you."

"That's it."

"Yeah."

"So what should I do to not become dense?"

"I don't know, you'll have to understand love. Maybe."

"Love…"

She stood up by the door, throwing a towel at him so that he could wipe his sweats. She didn't sweat. It was all too easy for her.

"You know, Yuu… I didn't know what love is." She was thinking deeply. Her eyes closed, she put her fingers under her chin. Trying to find the meaning of love on her brain

So that was the problem. She wasn't dense. She's attentive and caring. What she didn't know is…

"…Love" she is still thinking

"Never heard that word before in your life?"

"No… It's the first time. Shion thought me about friendship though. I never heard of the word friend until Shion come into my world."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

He groaned.

"Do you want any help? About love?" he smiled teasingly

She was still thinking

"No thanks." She says quickly

"I need to find out the word by my own. I can't depend on others with such a small matter." She continued

'_So like her. Saying that she won't be helped by other, but she wanted to help other people.'_ He thought

"Let's go Kanda."

They went out of the training room and found that Shion and Faust were talking to each other. Until they saw her, they bowed

"Arisa-sama, the Pope requested you to meet him." Said Shion

"Bring my guests to their rooms. Thank you for informing me Shion." Her face hardened. Her voice sounds colder.

The Pope and Arisa didn't talk about small matters. Kanda knew from Lavi.

…

"_I remember Arisa-chan. I have read her in a book before." Said the red-haired man once he knew that her 'guards' are leaving their sight to see her_

"_About what Lavi?" Lenalee asked_

"_About her life at the Vatican. She wasn't just staying here and did nothing or endlessly training. That would be impossible. She was actually quite productive. I'm quite impressed."_

"_Ah, I know what you are talking about. That book right" Said the Bookman_

"_Yeah, the book."_

"_What book?" Kanda asked_

"_The book was written by a journalist. He had spied on her since she entered the Vatican, when she was exactly four year old. He wrote that the small girl the young Pope had brought might have caused either happiness or chaos. The reason she was brought here, is so that she won't bring chaos to the world. At the age of four, she trained with General Cross endlessly. Finishing his teaching at only five year old."_

"_Wait, She was one of Cross' student?!" Allen asked in a surprised tone_

"_Yes. The most disturbing picture here is that she had finished Cross' teaching in only one year. One, not more, not less. After he had nothing to teach her, he disappears. But every 3 months, he came regularly to visit his first student. Not only she was strong, she's also smart. She had photographic memory; she can speak almost every language at the age of 5, and perfected it at the age of 5 years and 3 month. She can make her opponent forgot their real intention, confusing them with the truth and the fact. At the age of 8, she was expected to enter the top university in Europe. She was flawless. At the age of 9, she was tested. She was asked by the Central Order under a special request from the Vatican to defeat an opponent. She can fight; she can torture him all he wanted. But he must admit that he lost and Arisa wins. Who in the globe would want to be defeated by a 9 year old girl?"_

_All of them listen to Lavi with awe._

"_What's surprising, the Central Order convinces the convict that if he wins, his sentences would be reduced to nothing. But she didn't touch him. She let him punch her, broke her left arm, and pokes her eyes out. Cut her hair. Touching the place he wasn't suppose to touch. She didn't say a thing. The convict was tired. He knew her hard nature from the moment he saw her cold eyes. He admits defeat. And when he does, Arisa snapped and kill him on the spot. She passed the test."_

"_Wait a second. Didn't she suppose to fail?" Kanda asked curiously, the first time he ever shoves his ass on other people's business._

"_The Central Order only said that he must get his opponent to admit defeat. Do you know how long it lasted? It lasted for a whole 2 weeks. Without food and water. She lost her eyes, her ribs broken, her arms misplaced and hell, maybe she had lost her virginity!" Lavi started to raise his voice for a bit._

"_But, yeah. I'm glad she killed him on the spot." He said grinning."Anyway, she was given the position of the Pope's right hand; the person the Pope trusted the most. What she said is considered to be the Pope's order. No exception occurs. She got this position when she immediately passed the exam. And yes Kanda, she didn't got raped! Geez, stop staring at me with that kind of aura would you! It's as scary as hell!"_

_It's true that Kanda was staring at Lavi, but he's not mad, just pissed. He would have done the same to the man who had done 'that' to her._

…

"Father, its Arisa. What do you wanted to talk about?"

"My daughter, is it true that you are leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, Father. I thought it would be best that I can finish this quickly as soon as I can. And I will bring Shion and Faust together with me."

"Very well, may God bless you on your journey. Just like that day…"

…

_The rain was pouring harshly at the sky. It never seems to stop. There are not hints of blue sky anywhere. It was all covered by dark clouds_

'_It seems the weather won't clear up today.' He sighed. 'Do I really need to visit the children at the orphanage at times like this? To visit the old people and giving them blessings in this harsh rain? But they could be waiting for me. I have to go. It was my job after all.' He was wearing his brown robe for the new priests. Yet, he's not new. He had been staying with the Pope for 29 years now. He's only 27 at that time. He was the Pope's right hand._

'_Passing down the alleyway with this rain won't be an easy job; there could have been a small puddle that I could play with.' It's true that he haven't gain wisdom, he was still childish. Playing with puddles in the rain was one example of his stupidity. No wonder many children like him, because he had the same nature as them, innocent and childish. No wonder that the elders like him too, because he reminds them when they were still young and healthy. The future is in your hands…_

_He pulled his umbrella against the pouring rain and starting to walk down the alleyway._

'_It wasn't an easy job after all… I'm still as childish as ever.' He is still playing with puddles._

_He heard soft breaths puffing on his right side of the alleyway._

'_Maybe it's a cat… it won't hurt just to find out right?' he mutter to himself_

_His right side was covered by trash cans. But there was a slight shudder that scares him just a bit._

'_The cans are trembling slightly… but it's not the cans, something else…'_

_He pulled out the cans out of his sight, revealing a young girl at the age of three. She was sitting there on the stone path with her tattered white dress. Her wavy hair is white, just like the snow. She had neon pink eyes, just like the flower. She was covered with a small coat on her back._

_He wanted to pull the coat. She grabbed his hand by force, a symbol that she doesn't want to be touched. He puts his arms around her gently, grabbing the soaked coat out from her back to reveal a pair of white wings…_

_An angel that fall on earth… He had found her._


	21. Chapter 21 - The sun

The sun has shines upon the earth, and indicator of that a new day had arrived. It was warm. She sighed.

'_Even after all this time the Sun never says to the Earth, "You owe me." Look what happens with a love like that, it lights the whole sky. Why can't humans be that way...?'_

It was warm but it was sad. She didn't know why. She got up from the bed and took a shower, she already promised to went back to the Order by today

'_I won't promise anything I can't keep.'_

She gets to wake her friends, but then, they are not in their room. They already left. The bedroom was empty. She went away to find Shion and Faust. They disappeared too…

She sighed

"Interesting game of hides and seeks, but I knew you are all there. Isn't it too obvious when you guys are hiding together? You'll just ruin the moment."

"To think that Arisa-chan got me so quickly…" the red haired man pout.

"It's stupid… how old are you, 6?"

"Yeah, but it's just me hiding though…" he frowned. _'If only others would follow me playing hide and seek…'_

She left together with Lavi.

"You are not a morning person aren't you?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know."

"Come on, loosen it up. I already read the journalist book you see?" he grinned. He showed the book behind his back that he carries all the time today.

She stopped her step. Only to turn her head back slightly and smiled.

"Oh, they publish it? It wasn't a threat?"

"Yeah! I knew so much from here. Thanks to the.-"

"I killed the Journalist before he could publish his book. It wasn't his… let me see that." She grabbed Lavi's book while he was putting on his poker face.

'_Wow. She has such short temper but manage to keep it hidden… not like the Ba-Kanda.'_

She flipped the pages in a second.

"This book is not genuine."

He scoffed.

"How do you know, you are not even reading it?"

She turned back and walked away from him

"See, you are not even,-"

"The pope's right hand was at his prime, he was only 27, but yes, he was wise and kind. He had good nature and he was loved by anyone. He never picked a fight. Once in his life, he broke his arm and breaking his head just to save a cat from a horse carriage. But then on July 27, 1927, he had brought a girl with her to his visit at the orphanage and to the elders. From the first time in my life, I was more interested to find out about this girl more than to find out about the Vatican's secrets. It was not relieving to set foot on another simple material when you had the big guns in your arm ready to set fire. But it was satisfying, I never knew that…" she kept on chattering until Lavi had opened a page out to find what he hasn't read about. He was certain that he read this book before to every last word. But he still miss a few word like coquettish. He would have never thought that she could point out his mistakes, even if she was flawless

She kept on chattering about what's inside the book. Until she was finished.

"That book was a lie. It's true that it has a few parts of my true life inside, but not a really deep one. It's a trash."

"Come on, don't say that… at least they had tried their best you know."

"Maybe, maybe not… met up with Allen and the others. I have something I have to take care of"

With that, she left Lavi on the corridor all by himself.

She sends her regards to the Pope, but she didn't want to meet him in person, or all hell could break loose. Even if she's living at the holiest place in the world.

She brought herself out from her home to say one last good bye. She knew she would left just for a moment. Yet a week felt like a year for her. It's not like she hated it there, it's just not her style to be ordered to work. She does all the work by herself, without letting other people help. It was for the best. Here, she has to work with others, endangering them. The main purpose of Shion and Faust is solely because of that reason.

'_I really am a selfish person. Not like the sun.'_

She was out of the Vatican ground. Before she could take one more step, she turned around and bows deeply_. 'Thank you…'_ and she left

…

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, and Bookman are already at the train station. They are waiting for Lavi and Arisa. They had doubt, but they trusted her no matter what. Shion and Faust is wearing the coat designed for them by the Vatican. The coat is covering up their necks and it was knees long, it's black.

The train will depart in 5 minutes

Three minutes have passed. Arisa hasn't come yet but Lavi had already arrived.

"Where is Arisa?" he asked

They shake their heads. Even Shion and Faust were confused Arisa wasn't the type of person who is late for a meeting she decided hardly by herself.

"Let us go inside in carriage. She might have come later."

They shrugged, yet no one protested. It's like they knew that she won't come. They had already seated. They wanted to hope, but they always knew that hoping is futile.

"She won't come…" someone said breaking the silence. It was Kanda. The train started to move.

"The reason she brought her people her to work at the Order is for her replacement right, I mean what other reason it would be?" he continued.

Lenalee sighed. "Kanda was right. We have failed the mission." She still wanted to trust her, but the train already departed about 2 minutes ago.

They had continued thinking about what Kanda had said. Some believed in him, some doesn't. Shion and Faust wanted to trust the fact, but they trusted her more.

Until a voice came out just outside their carriage.

"Oi, Oi… you can't come here miss, this carriage is exclusive!" said the man who's guarding the exorcist carriage

"Its fine, we were just passing by after all. I mean what harm could it be?"

Someone opened the door to the exorcist carriage.

"Sorry to intrude! I just wanted to take this lady to the carriage just right over…" She was pointing at the other door across the room. She was carrying tons of baggage that was 20 times her weight

She blinked

"Ehh… I can explain…"

They stayed in silent.

"How could you be late Arisa-sama?!" they jumped out from their chair, standing to her.

"Ehmm… I was lost, so this lady helped me to go into the carriage."

Behind her was a short old lady who can hardly walk.

"Sorry to intrude…" the old lady said in a shaky voice

"Is it a lie…" the one who guarded the carriage kneel down to Arisa

"I'm so sorry Arisa-sama, If I knew it was you, I would have opened the stopped the train just for your sake!"

She blinked. She sweat dropped.

"You know me?"

"Who doesn't?" he said in excitement "The whole reason I have come into the Vatican is to meet the Genius that the pope had raised by himself! I was…"

She hardly listens to this man. She didn't like stupid people, moreover people who came just to talk to her and then he was starting too grab both of her hands in excitement. It seems like he was forgetting himself. Causing Shion to release his hand from hers

"I'm sorry, but would you please mind your manners…" he said smiling, but tick marks and fire was growing behind his back

"I'm sorryyyyyy!" the guard said with an apologetic tone. And went out to close the door

'_What was that all about…?'_

Faust come over her and helped her carry the baggage she was carrying all by herself, letting her carry one of the old lady's small bag

"Thank you Faust. Okay, so where is your carriage?" she said smiling

"It's just right ahead…"

They had finished putting down the old lady belonging on the train. She was rich. She also had the whole carriage all to herself.

"Young lady, thank you for being such an angel…" she twitched at that name, but she smiled.

"It was one of the human traits to help each others out…"

…

"Arisa-sama, you really came!" Allen was sobbing, Lavi too, they hug each other.

"It was the most intense 2 minutes waiting I had ever had!" said Lavi too

She sweat dropped.

It seems that Kanda's head is going larger and larger every time he gives her his 'death glare'

"Where were you before?!" he asked out of frustration

"I was lost, I have never seen a train station before." She said calmly

"It's true. For the last 3 years I have spent with Arisa-sama, she had never once get out from the Vatican." Said Faust

"Arisa has gone outside you know! Once… 10 years ago…"

She face palmed

"Really?! You have never went into a good meat store before?!" said Allen

"Not even a book store?!" said Lavi

"Not even a florist?! Shopping?! Barber shop?! Cinema?! None?!"

She thought for a bit.

"I don't think I have ever heard that kind of stores before. It really exist?"

Three of them sweat dropped.

"YOU WHAT?!"

…

Allen quickly grabs his map

"Our next stop will be the most popular city tour in Venice."

"We can't miss it!" Lavi supporting him

"Not even a chance of missing it!" said Lenalee

They glared at Arisa. She was sitting beside the window, looking at the view. Kanda is sitting beside her. Shion and Faust sit just in front of her.

"Why should I sit beside a man with nerd germs?" Shion pouts

"Why should I answer a question from a pervert?" Faust replied to him

"A sick monster who always love to work. Freak."

"Why not pervert? Who knows how many girl you have slept with in your entire life."

"You want to have a go, you bastard!" Shion shoved his head into Faust forehead

"Sure, why not, pedophile."

Dark aura's kept on escaping from their body

Kanda was surprised. He never saw Arisa stayed quite on a whole fight.

'_Like a kid, maybe she was to tired with all the lost and found an old lady and helped her brought her things…'_ Kanda wanted to know, so he pokes her elbow with his. She didn't bug. She still stays quite. He pokes her again harder. And she falls onto his shoulder. She was sleeping soundly, on his shoulder.

This make Shion and Faust stop their fight and stare at Arisa. She was cute when she was sleeping. Leaving her vulnerable in front of others. Just like throwing a rabbit in front of the hungry wolves. Shion stands and pull out his coat and cover Arisa with his. He was smiling triumphantly over Kanda and Faust.

Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi use this chance and sing

"Kanda and Arisa sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N.-"

Shion immediately pulls his index finger up to his smiling mouth. Signaling them to be quite for a while.

"Whore…" Faust whispered into Shion's ear. He was still going at that. He simply sits down and pinches his cheek.

"Shut up…" he retorted.

Faust can't object. This is for Arisa's well being. 3 to four hours later, Faust woke Arisa up from Kanda's shoulder.

"Arisa-sama, we have arrived…" she opens her eyes slowly. She sits straight and stretches herself. She noticed that it was Shion's coat, because the coat has his smell of sunshine. She immediately blushed and returned it to him, muttering a small thank you.

"Wait. This is not our stop." She said

"It's not. We will go shopping Arisa! We are at the best store in the whole world! Venice! We will give you a tour!" Lenalee said excitedly. Allen and Lavi nodding in agreement.

"Hah? A tour, what is it?"

"You didn't even know the word tour?!"


	22. Chapter 22 - Welcome to Venice

"No, it's not that I don't know, it's just… Isn't a tour supposed to be given to a guest when you visit someone's house? Did we come to Venice to take a walk, to shop, or to visit?" she asked

Lenalee stared at her with awe.

"I have never thought if it that way…" she clapped her hands "We will shop though! It's girls' night out, so stay out of this Allen, I know you love to cross dress and all, but this is specifically for girls"

Allen was stabbed from behind with the word cross-dress

"So, lets go!" she grabbed Arisa-hand and led her away from the boys

"Wait, what about the others?"

"We can still contact each other through our golem!"

'_Yeahh… misuse of the Order's stationeries for personal affair… seems legit.'_ Arisa sighed slightly

"Just make sure you guys behaveeeee…" she said under the dying cold of Venice, and disappears

They sweat dropped.

"To think that our mistress was abducted…" Faust commented

"Yeah, never thought of that…"Shion answered

"Our well build plan to surprise Arisa-sama…"

"Had gone in the wind…" They dropped onto the ground together. Kanda swear, he could have seen some flying halo went out from their mouth.

"Should we stalk them?" Lavi proposed

"It won't be a good thing." Allen answered

"Stalking them… what were young boys thinking today?" Bookman face palmed

Shion and Faust was already walking past by Lavi, Kanda, Allen and Bookman

"It seems that they will really stalk on them… I'll be leaving. I have some business I have to take care of." Bookman said

"Suit yourself…" Lavi answered

They went and follow the running Lenalee. Her eyes are beaming and her breath rushes like she's going to hunt the nearest demon. Arisa are only shopping for God's sake… It's normal. Yet, her heart rushes with adrenaline and satisfaction. She is smiling from ear to ear. She didn't know why. But Lenalee seems to notice, the feeling called happiness just appears in front of her door of life, and she accepted the strange feeling gladly.

"Is this your first time shopping?" asked Lenalee

"Yeah… I have never thought about what kind of clothes I wore everyday."

Arisa felt something tingling and weird on her back. She turned around slightly, but she find nothing. Just the thin air.

…

Shion, Faust and Lavi are following Arisa and Lenalee. They have visited almost all the fashion store in Venice. They were distancing themselves so that Arisa and Lenalee won't notice them, hiding at the back of a building in an Alleyway. Kanda is with them, but he didn't want to do such childish thing but when Arisa turned around, they were in shock and quickly hide from her sight

"Do you think she notice?" said Lavi

"I don't think so, we are outside her range of expertise." Answered Faust

"I almost thought she noticed…" Shion sighed in relieve

"Are you guys' stupid?" Kanda retorted

"Eee…" three of them turned around to see the pissed-off Kanda.

"Why did you need to stalk them anyway? You can always ask for her permission. It's not like she will threw you guys aside anyway…" Allen said. The first time he has ever supported Kanda, ever.

They stayed quite…

"But it's fun you know, stalking woman…" Shion answered

"Pervert!" Faust said

"Hey, don't judge me, you cold hearted glasses monster!"

"Oi, oi… she will notice." Lavi separated them from their quarrel

Suddenly a gust of wind past by them, gently swaying their hair

"There you are…" a feminine voice said

The gulped in fear

"I knew we were being followed, if you want to walk together, why didn't you ask so?" Arisa-said

They didn't say a word. Guilt feelings crawled over to them, stalking girls is just wrong, right?

"Sorry…" Three of them said in unison. Kanda scoffed and Allen can only put innocent-I'm-Not-Guilty- face

"Then what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Lenalee said, she sure is happy

They really attract attention when they were walking down the street. Who don't? When they see two beautiful girls accompanied by five handsome guys, all the strangers go in heat.

"Who is that?"

"Are they idols?"

"Is there a photo shoot around here somewhere?"

"Look at that man with pony tail, he looks so handsome!"

"The guy with an eye patch is even better!"

"The one with blue eyes looks so nice and gentle!"

"And the glasses guy, he had green eyes! So manly."

"Look at that girl over there. Isn't she cute?"

"The one in pigtails? I think she's cute

"No, the one with pink eyes! She looks so much cuter, I'm jealous."

People keep on chattering around them. Arisa never liked popularity, so she cover her face with her hood along with her hair.

"Why do you need to put your hoods?" Faust asked

"Simple. I don't like too much attraction."

"Ah, I see. But I like you more when your hair is loose."

She blushed.

"It's not the right time Faust!"

"My apologies."

They kept on walking until they had reached the last fashion store in Venice.

Lenalee sighed

"Venice had so little store…"

They sweat dropped

'_Do you even realize you had just visited over 39 stores in just an hour?'_

"Such pity…" Lenalee continued

"Let's walk some more shall we? Soon, there will be an event in Venice. We can enjoys some stands and fireworks while we are at it!" Allen proposed.

"Sounds like a good idea Allen!" Lavi said

"Firework? What is that?" Arisa-asked

"You should see it by yourself. It's beautiful! Let us go then." the white haired man commented

They walked, the amount of people in the street had increased but Allen got distracted by one stand that had the most delicious smell of meat.. He gobbled up all the meat in the stand while Lenalee is watching him, she laughed.

"Allen, take it easy, the meat aren't going anywhere you know."

"But its delicious Lenalee, you should try it! Here take some!" he offered some of the meat to Lenalee's hand

"Thank you Allen, you guys want to try…" she turned back and saw a whole bunch of people walking around back and forth at the field.

"Allen-kun… where is everybody?" she asked

…

"I think we have just lost Arisa-sama." Shion said

"The amount of people confuses me, and she was wearing a hood too. It will be difficult to recognize her." Faust answered

"And from all people, I'm stuck with the glasses cold and un-nerving monster… why… why have you abandoned me Arisa-sama?

"I could say the same thing you pervert."

…

"Why are we lost again?" Arisa asked

"We are separated from bean-sprout and you friends" Kanda answered

"Right… how?"

"It's too overcrowded."

And there was silence

…

He was standing in the middle of nowhere. No people, no stores, just some buildings that is about to collapse. He dropped to his knees

"How can I be separated by crowds in the middle of nowhere…?" Lavi asked

The wind blew the tumbleweed away

…

They were standing on a bridge and below then was a shallow river

"We need to find Allen and others in these crowds of people." Arisa commented

"How? I can't even walk on my own. People keeps on pushing me from behind." Kanda answered

"Me too, just don't get separated Kanda."

"Tch! Come here!"

He hugged her closely beside him so that they didn't take up space and they can tucked out of the crowds slowly without being pushed.

"See, we can go out from the crowds easier this way." He said

"Yeah, just make this quick."

But people kept on coming on every direction. They didn't let them pass through. Kanda kept on holding her on the shoulder. To make sure that they didn't get separated. It was no use, instead of going out; they fall down into the river.

*SPLASH*

"WHOA, did someone just fall?!" asked one of the crowds

"No way, really?!"

They averted their gaze from the road into the river, looking for survivors. The river is really shallow. Only knees in length, they were soaked and wet, other than that, they are fine. Both of them are releasing dark aura. Thinking of the same person

"Allen…"

"Bean-sprout…"

Luckily, they manage to find out their way through. Wet and cold. They finally manage to meet up with others.

"Whoa, Kanda and Arisa? What happened? You looked like you have just taken a bath!" Allen commented

Both of them glared at him

"This is your fault, Bean-sprout! Leaving us for a meat stand…"

Arisa sneezed slightly

"Arisa-sama, are you alright? Are you cold?" Shion asked

"No, I'm completely fine…"

Faust pulls off his coat and give it to Arisa

"We can't have our Lady sick, can't we?"

She sneezed again

"Thank you… where is Lavi, by the way?"

They all stared at her and then they are all looking for Lavi

…

"I'm lost… no worries. When I see the firework, I can go to that direction" Lavi said, trying to convince himself that he can find his way back

But he was wrong. Completely wrong

…

"I forgot!" said Allen

"What is it?"

"The firework display is tomorrow evening!"


	23. Chapter 23 - Innocence effect

Allen had made a huge mistake. Instead of today, the firework display is tomorrow evening but the stands are at their place. He also left Arisa alone with Kanda and Shion with Faust. Shion and Faust maybe can almost destroy a couple of buildings or maybe four in their fighting process, they are only engaging a fist to fist fighting but the damage is indescribable.

"I'm so sorry…" said Allen

Arisa sneezed

"Don't be… at least your intention is good enough." Shion said

Arisa sneezed again

"Are you really okay, Arisa-sama…"

"I told you I'm fine Faust. Worry about your injuries more…"

She sneezed again

"By the way, Kanda how come you didn't catch a cold?" Arisa asked him out of curiosity. Kanda was soaked in water deeper than Arisa. The strands of his hair are still dripping with water. So does his clothes

"I have better immune system than a girl who never go out before."

"Nah, I go out. But never for a simple walk"

She sneezed again

"Have you find Lavi?" Arisa asked again

"We haven't found him. I think he's lost…" said Allen

"Why didn't you contact Lavi through his golem?"

They all stared at her

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Lenalee said

"As expected from our genius!" said Allen

"I think it's you guys who are stupid…" she commented

They didn't mind her. They continue on contacting Lavi it took a really long time for him to pick up the phone. He finally he picks up the call.

"Hello?" he asked

"Lavi-san are you alright? Where are you right now?" Allen asked him

"I think I'm under influence of some innocence in Venice Allen…"

"Huh?"

"No matter how much I run or escape from here, I return back to the same spot. I have tried it like a couple of times."

Arisa sneezed and grab Timcampy from Allen

"Sorry, Timcampy just a moment if you please."

Timcampy nodded in agreement

"Lavi-kun?"

"This voice, Arisa-chan."

"Listen to me and answer my questions. State your surroundings."

"The sun is blazing hot and the place looks like it's abandoned. Not a single tree was here. Even grasses wither. The building looks like it's about to collapse and decay. But no matter how far I run, I will always return to the same place."

She stayed quite

"Arisa-chan, what are you going to do now?" asked Lavi

"Isn't it obvious? We are going to save you, you stupid usagi. It's your fault you are separated from us. Be grateful."

She sneezed

"Are you okay Arisa? You sound like you have just caught a cold."

"I'm fine. Stop bothering me. I need to find you a way out of there and you have to obtain the innocence quickly. This is what I suspect. Venice is undergoing winter while there is blazing hot. The building is taken care of, but yes, there are mostly buildings and dead trees around here. So, your conclusion is right. You are under innocence power. Tell me where last you have seen us together and what happened before you have arrived there."

"Well, I saw you guys together and then people kept on pushing me until I reach here. The last place I saw Allen is at the meat stand." Lavi answered her

Arisa stayed silent again

"Just wait a moment Lavi. I will contact you soon." She closes his conversation with Lavi

"How can we save him Arisa?" Allen asked

"We can't."

"Then what should we do?" Lenalee pleaded

"All we have to do is stay quite and move to a new conclusion. I have suspicion, but…"

She sneezed.

"Shion I want you to went south and run as fast as you can. Don't bother about the people and just follow the road. Faust, I want you to go through the west and follow the road. Kanda, you go to the east. Allen to the north. Do not jump, do not stop, and do not step outside the road until you see me again. Just keep on pushing through the people, use your power if you need too. Do not look back am I understood?"

They nodded

"What about me?" Lenalee asked

"Lenalee, you are a girl. There's no way a girl can just move forward when you crashed with someone. And there's no way, you can push yourself to the crowds, you are too small. Relax. It's for the best. I just wanted to clear my suspicion. You guys may go ahead. I will be right here with Lenalee" Arisa said

They all nodded and run through the direction given to them

"Now that they have left, what are we going to do? Lenalee asked

"We are going to help Lavi."

She picks up her golem from her hood.

"Tenshi, Lavi if you please…"

The white golem nodded. She immediately open her mouth so that her owner can talk with Lavi.

"Is that your golem? It looks like Timcampy, but it's white." Lenalee asked

"I hear that a lot from Lavi too. Their creator is the same." Arisa answered

"You mean, General Cross?"

"I bet you have heard the story from Lavi, so I don't need to repeat myself."

"Yes, I have. He knows more about you than us…"

"It's only because of that stupid book. The book itself is a fake."

"It's fake? So it's not really real?"

"You can say that, so yeah… It's not that real"

By that time, Lavi had already answered the call through his golem

"Oi, Arisa?"

"Lavi, are you still on the same spot?"

"Yes, since you call, I already tried running here and there, but still. The result is the same."

"I have asked Shion, Faust, Kanda and Allen to go the south, west, east and north respectively. They should be back…"

From the north, Arisa see Shion coming and running toward her. His face looks confused.

"Arisa-sama, what are you doing here? Aren't you staying with Lenalee? Didn't I come from the south?"

From the east, Faust running toward her as well

"Arisa-sama, why are you here?"

From the west and south, Kanda and Allen met each other. Their face looks very confused

"Why is bean-sprout coming out from the south?"

"Why did the straight fringe coming from the west? Didn't you just left from the east?"

"Why are you all coming from the opposite direction?" Lenalee asked in fear…

They all look into Arisa, confused and afraid

"Lavi and all of you, listen carefully. Right now, we are all under an innocent effect. And lavi, you are the closest person to the innocent than what you think."

"How can you say that?"Lavi said through his golem

"Simple. How far have you run?"

"Maybe a mile or so, before I return back here."

"The closer you are to an innocent, the more obstacles you will face. This is the first rule of innocent power."

They completely understand what Arisa is trying to say. Before Shion, Faust, Kanda and Allen left, they return back to the same spot in less than 10 minutes. But Lavi is different. He had different atmosphere and he had run a mile without being tired at all. He is really closer to the innocent

"Remember Lavi." Arisa said to him "If you can't find a way out, make one. You are an exorcist and a bookman. You are capable of taking care of yourself more. Your way of thinking is also different. Use your brain for this, not you innocence. Understand?"

"I think I understand what you are trying to say, Arisa" Lavi said, smiling. But they have no idea what Arisa and Lavi are talking about. Being a Genius means you have different way of thinking than a normal people.

She grinned.

"Then, an hour would be enough right?" Arisa said she's grinning evilly

"I think it's more than enough. I can finish it less in forty five minutes."

"Then all the best to you… Bookman."


	24. Chapter 24 - Fifteen minutes vs Oblivion

"What are we going to do next?" Kanda asked

"Find a way out of course…"

"How?"

"Figured it out by ourselves. Each people have different perspective. So each people way out is also different. Here's a hint. Kanda, you go down. Allen, you go east. Shion and Faust, go to the west. Lenalee, north. My way out is up." Arisa scribble some words on four different papers.

She gives the paper to Allen, Shion, Faust, Kanda and Lenalee respectively

"I bid you farewell. Good luck…" Arisa said _'Please just leave from this illusion safely.'_ She runs to the tallest building in Venice, the Campanile in St. Mark's Square. She opens her wings and flies until she was on top on the Campanile.

'_I just need to wait for the rest…'_

…

Arisa had gone. They have to found their own way out.

"Oi, bean sprout! What did she give you?" Kanda asked in frustration

"She give me some riddle, I don't understand this at all…" Allen answered

_Full fathom five thy father lies;  
Of his bones are coral made;  
Those are pearls that were his eyes:  
Nothing of him that doth fade,  
But doth suffer a sea-change  
Into something rich and strange.  
Sea-nymphs hourly ring his knell: Ding-dong  
Hark! Now I hear them,—Ding-dong, bell_

"What about both of you? You guys are group together right?" Lenalee asked

"Yeah. It's not fun to be with the glasses, but we have to put our differences for today to finish this riddle" Shion answered her

"On the contrary, I don't want to put our differences aside, pervert." He smiled in satisfaction

"Can I see your paper?" she asked

_Never forget:  
we walk on hell,  
gazing at flowers_

"Tch, such annoying riddle!" Kanda commented

Allen quickly grabbed the paper away from Kanda's fingers and exposed them into the thin air

"Let me see!" he said

_Once there were brook trout in the streams in the mountains. You could see them standing in the amber current where the white edges of their fins wimpled softly in the flow. They smelled of moss in your hand. Polished and muscular and tensional. On their backs were vermiculate patterns that were maps of the world in its becoming. Maps and mazes. Of a thing which could not be put back. Not be made right again. In the deep glens where they lived all things were older than man and they hummed of mystery_

"What about yours Lenalee?" asked Faust

_The Moth don't care when he sees The Flame.  
He might get burned, but he's in the game.  
And once he's in, he can't go back, he'll  
beat his wings 'til he burns them black...  
No, the Moth don't care when he sees The Flame. . .  
The Moth doesn't care if The Flame is real,  
'Cause Flame and Moth got a sweetheart deal.  
And nothing fuels a good flirtation,  
Like Need and Anger and Desperation...  
No, the Moth don't care if The Flame is real. . ._

"Why can't she give us the way out immediately?"Allen asked

"To prove that we are worthy…" Kanda muttered

"What? I can't hear you properly Kanda."

"Never mind. I'll be leaving first." He quickly turns around and get away from the four of them

"Have you figured out your riddle?" Lenalee asked

"Really? So fast! How?" Allen asked

"Figured it out yourself bean-sprout!" And Kanda run away from them

'_If you can't figure it out by yourself… you won't be able to get away from this maze…'_ Kanda clenched his teeth and run to the St. Mark Square

He saw Arisa on top of the Campanile and smiled

"That was some shitty riddle you have!" he shouted

Arisa look downward

"Oi, Kanda! You have figure out the Riddle, yes?" She shouted as well

"Yeah. How many minutes more?"

"Fifteen minutes. If they fail, we will stick around in a Limbo until Lavi find the innocence."

"Limbo?" Kanda asked

"Total darkness."

…

"Kanda have left us…" Allen said "I still can't understand this riddle; I'm not that smart…"

All of them stared at their paper in silence

"Oi, Faust." Shion said breaking the silence

"What pervert?"

"I have figured it out…"

"You what?! How?" his glasses shines through reflecting the smiling Shion

"Simple. We have to go, now!"

"How can you figure it out so easily?" Lenalee asked

"You have to think as yourself. This story and the way out are about you. Can't you see the pattern?" Shion answered he felt so satisfied by himself

Faust stared at the paper in awe and smile. He hold his forehead with his palm

"So like her…"

"I know right!" Shion answered him

"We just need to find the right spot…" Faust is thinking hard. No matter how much he thinks, he can never find the right place. Venice is too small for his liking

"The last place we destroyed the buildings will be good enough. Hurry, we have to go."

"Then, Allen and Lenalee. We hope you can finish your riddle in time." Shion and Faust quickly run to the same spot they were fighting before

…

"Can you really see everything from up there?" Kanda asked Arisa

"Pretty much… Shion and Faust have found the riddle and Lavi is still struggling. Lavi's actually not that far from Allen and Lenalee. I thought Lenalee would be the one who could finish the riddle first. I never would have thought you could see through my deception Kanda."

"As I said, it's a pretty shitty riddle. It's a lie right? There is actually no hint at all. You need something to keep them occupied while you directed Lavi."

"Not precisely wrong. All the need to do is destroy the place and we can leave happily. Eight minutes to go…"

Arisa and Kanda stared at the sky. The black clouds are growing, covering the clear blue sky and the sun away.

"It's coming." She said

…

"Oh my God! Allen! I think I figured it out!" Lenalee screamed in happiness.

"I still can't figure it out…" Allen said. He is clearly frustrated

"I'll be leaving Allen, be quick! There not much time left!" Lenalee said

'_Pearl… where can I get a pearl? Thy father lies… Manna had already become a demon and I killed him with my own hands… demon, pearl, sea…'_ He was thinking hard. He closes his eyes while his hand holding the paper.

'_Ding-Dong bell…The Sea, the church… the bell… the church by the sea? Then what does Ding dong means? The bell? The church bell by the sea!'_

He smiled triumphantly

'_Yeah! I got one! But… Shit! 3 minute more! I have to hurry!'_

Allen runs as fast as he could

…

'_Thirty second left…'_ Arisa thought.

The people have disappeared from their sight, what's left is buildings and thunders on the sky. The black clouds circling around on top of the Campanile.

"Oi, Arisa. Did the bean-sprout make it in time?" Kanda asked

"Almost… Just prepare over there, Kanda…" She answered coldly

'_Ten seconds'_

…

'_10'_

"Are you ready?" Shion asked

"More than ever. Just this building right?" Faust asked

"Yeah…"

'_9 seconds to go…'_

…

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee is on a gondola

'_Black boots activate…'_

"I just need to burn this Gondola. Lavi, I hope you succeed…"

'_8 second to go…'_

…

"Shit! Where is this church?!"

Allen kept on running by the sea. He hasn't found a church with bells.

"There it is! Innocence activates!" He runs to the church. Even if there's no one there, the bell kept on ringing, like it's calling Allen to come over as quick as possible!"

'_7 more seconds…'_

…

"Lavi how is it?" Arisa asked through Tenshi, her golem.

"It's already in front of me! I can't reach it! The sandstorms are disturbing!"

"Hurry up Lavi! 6 seconds to go!" She quickly turns off the conversation

"Tenshi, hide quick. Tenshi no innocence… second awakening."

She draws a sword from her bare hands

…

'_5 more seconds…'_

"Mugen. Second Illusion."

…

From different places, they count together in harmony. Their fate depends on Lavi.

4, Lavi is running as fast as he could. Shion and Faust are about to draw their fist.

3, Lavi's close the innocence is within his reach Lenalee preparing herself. She draws her breath.

2, Lavi puts his hand forward to reach the innocence. Arisa puts her sword on her head, preparing to destroy the sky

1, Allen makes his hand into a gun, preparing to shoot the church. Kanda destroys St. Mark's Square. The sky is divided in half. The river, the earth, the wind and the ground was destroyed.

But it was too late…

0… Total darkness


	25. Chapter 25 - Oblivion and The Earl

They fall into oblivion. They can see just fine. But what could they see besides themselves. They were all floating, falling to an endless well. Not gleams of sunshine were seen there, what she would expect? A house? A home? She lost one a long time ago. Friends… She laughed in agony. _'I don't have one…'_ she thought to herself. The betrayal, the pain, the suffering, what could she have done wrong? She's just a child. 2 years at that. She lost everything meaningful to her. Like a pearl swayed by the sea current. She was supposed to be beautiful; the soul lingering around like a butterfly has lost one of its wings. Fall down, trampled on the ground, abandoned.

They all opened their eyes very slowly. They can't see the ground, they can't see the sky. Both of them looked just the same, the color black decorated the room. Beautifully, sincerely. Like it had expected their guests.

Oblivion, the place without any sense of time. A state of permanent consciousness existing after death. If the only way in is death, then the only way out is being alive. Arisa laughed sarcastically. How could they we be alive unless we are dead. She was still shutting her eyes. Expecting the ugly truth and swallow it down her throat just like a bitter medicine.

Arisa's eyes opened up. She was sweating, her body is trembling, her breaths are irregular, and like the oxygen supply to her lungs has just been cut. She never had been to a Limbo before. So she didn't know what does it feels like. But Limbo supposed to be total darkness. The sun is gleaming from the window. She panted. She was back in her room at the Order. She quickly gets out from her bed and opened the door harshly. She wanted to see Komui. She runs as fast as she could to Komui's office. But it's empty. She looked down on the exorcist dorms. There was no one there. Was she still in the Oblivion, or has she returned? She didn't know

The Order looks abandoned. No one is there at all. No trace of human just stacks of papers covering the office. She enters the cafeteria, the only place she hasn't checked yet.

"SURPRISE!" They all screamed when she had entered the Cafeteria. Much to her shock, she can't say a word. Lavi's there. Shion and Faust are there. Allen and Lenalee are there. Kanda is there. They all survived from the Oblivion.

"What's this for?" She asked Lenalee

"A welcome home surprise party!" she was beaming happily

"For who?"

"For you, silly." Lenalee answered her

She blinked twice. Much to her horror, she didn't remember how she returned from the order.

"How?"

"Hmm..." Lenalee turned around

"How did we survive oblivion?" she asked. Her body is trembling with horror.

"For now, just relax and we will discuss things after the party is over, all right?"

She nodded.

The party was meant for her, welcoming her home into the Order. She never receives welcome home from other person before… except from Shion and Faust. She was happy. But her mind is somewhere else. Allen eats pretty much of the food all by himself. Arisa didn't have much appetite, so he just let him eat.

Around one hour or so, she pulled Kanda out from the Cafeteria.

"Kanda…"

"What?"

"How did we survive the oblivion? We can never get out of there! Once you enter the oblivion, it means you are dead!"

Kanda was staring at her. His mouth was agape and he was in shock

"You don't remember?" he asked her

"Remember what?"

"You saved us from the oblivion Arisa. You carry us all here on foot! All six of us! You don't remember a thing?" Kanda screamed at her

Her eyes widened. Truth to be told she didn't really remember everything that happens in the oblivion. She herself was in the state of sleeping.

"When I saw you in the oblivion, I saw Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, Shion and Faust as well! You were the one who opens your eyes in the first place. You were saying something like the third awakening or something. You are bleeding badly. Don't you remember? In the oblivion, you were coughing some blood."

She stared at Kanda. Kanda didn't lie. He's telling the truth.

"No, I don't remember…"

…

_I was in the Limbo Arisa had spoken about. I saw Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, Shion, Faust and hell, even Arisa didn't survive this. She woke me up in the first place. Telling me to open my eyes. She was screaming. Yet other people can't hear her. Tears are streaming down on her face._

"_Kanda, please… Wake up…"_

"_Shut it. I'm already awake in the first place." I said to her. She hugged me immediately. Then I realized. This is not her. Her pink eye didn't carry any light or soul. It's not beaming. She's a moving doll. But the body she yields is Arisa._

"_I want you all to survive. So please listen to me…" she said. Her voice doubled. One voice was hers and the other is some stranger voice. The unfamiliar voice is dark and heavy. Her voice is light and feminine. Her eyes changed into crimson blood. Like streams of water entering her eyes_

"_Kanda, have you believed in God?" she asked of me_

"_I couldn't care less about what the almighty thinks." I answered immediately._

"_Do you want to save your comrades?"She asked again. Her voice is still doubled_

"_Again with the comrades. Didn't I already tell you…?"_

"_I'm not her. "The dark voice answered._

_My eyes widened in shock._

"_Let me introduce myself properly, Yuu Kanda…"The dark voice said_

'_This is not Arisa…'I thought_

"_I am Noah number 1, the millennium Earl. Please to meet you. Yuu…"_

'_Run, Yuu, Run!' Her feminine voice is inside my mind. Yet I didn't take any heed to her warning._

"_How could you be Millennium Earl, possession?" I asked of him in my cold-sarcastic voice_

"_Ckckck, wrong answer…You see Yuu, Arisa carries half of my power which I can only access in the oblivion."_

"_That's impossible!"_

"_It's called the ugly truth." She smiled at me. But it's not her smile. It's his… The Earl_

"_Then why are you crying?"I asked_

_Her finger touches her face. Her left eye is crying, she didn't emit tears. It was blood, the color returned to her neon pink but the right one stays red._

"_This isn't my emotion… It's hers. Listen well, I can't use my power fully right now and I can only posses it in such a small matter of time. So Yuu, Do you want to be saved by your dear Arisa?"_

"_Tch…"_

"_Please Yuu, please… Keep this a secret from everyone. Even from me…" her feminine voice returned. My eyes widened in shock. So she fooled us from the beginning?_

"_No, Yuu, you are wrong… Arisa here. Didn't know that she belongs to Noah. She always thought herself as a human since the day she was born. Sixteen years, I finally reveal my self. Only now. So, no. she didn't betray you at all. I make her betray you all…"She was coughing blood._

"_It's time for me to leave. My presence is putting a strain on her fragile body." She continued. She clapped her hands and the door was opened. A way out appears._

"_I really wanted to kill you all you see, but now it's not the right time. I bid you all farewell. Good evening…"The dark voice disappears from her throat and both of her eyes returned to normal. She was moving but her movement is like a doll she don't have any soul within her. That's why she didn't know the emotion called love. She grabbed Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Shion and Faust by her shoulder carrying the five of them at the same time. She gives her hand to me telling me to stand up. The next thing I knew, she carries us back to the order and she fainted._

…

"You really didn't remember a thing?" Now, her eyes are beaming. She got her soul back at least. That's what matters most. I haven't told this tale to anyone until I manage to obtain her past. At least that was what I thought.

"It's strange… I have the power to bring you guys back from dead without me noticing?" Arisa said

"Maybe. I don't know." I answered her coldly.

Finally, Lenalee showed up

"Arisa, Komui wanted to talk to you…" Lenalee said

"Thank you for telling me everything Kanda, I feel really relieved…" Arisa said

I couldn't help but feeling guilty. I quickly hug her even though we are hugging in front of Lenalee, I didn't mind. Not like she cared anyway.

"Kanda, you are suffocating me…"

"Sorry. Let's go to Komui, shall we?"

…

Arisa and Kanda had already arrived at Komui's office. Lavi, Allen, Shion, Faust and Lenalee had already been there.

"Arisa-sama please sat down…" Komui demanded

She looked around and when she had found a sofa, she sweat dropped

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Just put the papers on the floor, it's completely fine…"

"I'll just hold them here with me then…"

She had sited comfortably but the atmosphere is different. It was really tense. But she didn't pay any heed

"So, what do you wanted to talk about?" she asked gleaming

Komui sighed

"Do you remember the incident last night?" Komui asked. All eyes stared at Arisa, waiting for an answer to come to her mouth

"Truth to be told, no. I don't remember. The only thing on my mind last time is we are stuck in the Limbo with no way out." She frowned

"Even how you saved them, you don't remember?"

"No."

"Then, Arisa-sama please let me tell you your story from my point of view."

…

_It was raining hard. Thunders and lightning flew at the sky like it was nothing. It had been three days, since Lenalee contacted me. The last contact I receive from her is when she wanted to visited the Vatican with Arisa and went back home the day after that. Three days. She didn't come at all. Lenalee wasn't a person to lie. So I thought something must have happened to her. I was just about to search for them by sending the finders to Venice, when suddenly a knock was heard upon the front door. I thought it was another visitor, because only visitors use the front door. But I was wrong. It was Arisa-sama. She was bathing in her own blood and rain is pouring against her head. She carries six people all by herself._

"_What happened?!" I asked her_

_After Lenalee, Faust, Shion, Kanda, Lavi and Allen are inside the nursery, you said something. Limbo and innocence is the only thing I heard from your mouth. I figured you are too weak to speak since I thought you opened the way out of oblivion through your innocence. After that, Arisa fainted. She had lost too much blood and her consciousness had faded. Before she passed out, she gives to me the innocence she had managed to obtain._

…

"You really don't remember anything?" Komui asked

Arisa is closing her eyes. She is thinking hard.

"Where was I wounded?" She finally asked breaking the silence between them

"On your back. Your innocence is strained a little bit, but you are fine."

"Why was it strained? I don't get it…"

"Maybe the blood loss you have experience taken a tool out of you, causing you too lost your memory." Komui concluded

"It's not possible. Human mind will always remember what does it feels to be dead, if they experience one. I experience that in the oblivion. But I don't remember…"

_Why…_


	26. Chapter 26 - The resounding future

The night is beautiful and a stress reliever. She always loves to go out at night, the wind against her night gown, the starry sky, the moon. She loves nature and the nature loves her too. She went to the field when she and Kanda hugged for the first time. She sits on the edge of the cliff and lie down, enjoying the sky in front of her.

"Oi, what are you doing here?"

She looked upward yet she was still lying down. It was Kanda. He puts his hand on his jacket pocket. He bends down a bit to stare at her.

"Enjoying the night view…" she answered

"You mean the stars?"

"Maybe, I don't know…"

"You mind?"

"No, why should I…"

He sat down with her. He also lies down on the soft grass. The wind blew softly, the grasses dance, the stars and firefly becomes their light in the dark.

"Tell me Kanda… what did you see?" Arisa asked her

"I don't know. What did you see?"

"Rabbits…"

"Seriously, rabbits? How old are you, 12?" he scoffed at her

"I'm sixteen. You are no different. You only lived for nine years even though you have the physical body of a 19 year old teenager."

"Can't argue with that…"

"Ne, Kanda… I have heard news from Komui that Cross Marian is in Japan. Is it true? Why didn't he send me to find Cross?"

"He didn't know that you are his disciple."

"Ah, yeah right. I haven't told him yet. Are you going Kanda? To find Cross?"

"I don't know. I don't want to go. It's a hassle."

"Why?" She asked

"I don't know who this Cross is. From what I heard from bean sprout, he sounded like a shitty general."Kanda answer her. Bluntly.

"He is an ass." Kanda clearly didn't expect that kind of answer. He never would have thought that she, who outsmarted Cross, would feel the same way like Allen. He grinned in satisfaction

"What are you grinning at?" She asked him

"I'm laughing about how dense you are." She's confused right now. If Kanda said that he is smiling right now, what would frowning be?

"I'm not dense!"

"Then have you found out about love?"

"Love is an emotion of a strong affection and personal attachment. It's also said to be a virtue of human kindness, compassion and affection-the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another." She answered. "But I still don't understand Kanda. What should I supposed to feel? Happy? Relieved? How do you feel Kanda?"

He stared at her. Her eyes are gazing at the stars, but he wanted to see her pink eyes under the starry sky.

"Oi, Arisa!"

"What straight fringe?" she answered

He keep on starring at her… she sighed

"Look, Kanda… I you want to say something…"

"I love you…" He suddenly said out of the blue

Her eyes widened in shock. Pink meets black at last. Her mouth was opened slightly, he began to sit down with her

"What do you feel?" he asked, grinning

"My heart… is beating hard against my chest. I think my face is as red as a tomato right now… It's burning…" she said holding her cheek, cupping them in both of her hands

"It's called love, you see…" Kanda said

"Love, it's a wonderful feeling I think…"

The distance between them is slowly closing. He kissed her, didn't allowing her to finish her sentences. He cupped her cheek against her rough hand. He nimble her bottom lips, asking for entrance. Their tongue met in dominance, their lips were moving in sync, she closed her eyes while his is half opened. He hugged her closer to him. The kiss was soft and rough, yet it was lovely and memorable. They pulled out, trailed of saliva was seen on their mouth and draw their breaths. He put his forehead against her. His hands on his waist while her hands on his back.

"It's called one of love's affection." Kanda said

She nodded and her blush deepens.

"Do you want to return to your room now?" Kanda asked her

"I still want to enjoy the view for a bit."

…

"Oi, seriously…"Komui asked Reever

"What else could I say? They make a cute couple."

Kanda and Arisa are sleeping against each other. Their back was supported by a tree. Their shoulders lean on each other. Arisa's right hand was entangled together with Kanda's left hand.

"Kanda, wake up!" Reever said too him

He opened his eyes slowly. Adjusting to the light bestowed upon his eyes.

"Kanda, you better brought Arisa to her room before she catches a cold. Her body is freezing." Komui said to Kanda

"Tch." He released his hands from her to pick her up bridal style. He doesn't want to wake her up because he knew that they were up quite late.

He pulled her up quite easily. Her hair rolled down from her back, floating into Kanda's hand, her head resting on his shoulder.

'Damn, it's pretty hot today.' But he realized it wasn't the temperature around him changes. It was her temperature.

"Damn!" he quickly runs inside the order followed by Komui and Reever.

"Kanda, what happened?" asked Reever

"Arisa fainted from a fever!"

…

"40 degree Celsius. It's very high for a human. This temperature can lead human to death. However, her metabolism is quite high. I'm surprised that she only fainted." Said the nurse.

"I suggest she rests for a whole week without being disturbed while the other finishes her missions." She continued

"I see… then, I left her in your hands." said Komui. He quickly walks out from the nursery and closes the door. Kanda already waited for him just outside the room

He leans against the wall. His hand brought to his chest, bends, resting. He stared at him.

"40 degree…" Komui said

Kanda gritted his teeth

"Relax the nurse said she will be fine. Come with me. I got a mission to talk about."

Allen, Lenalee, Bookman, Lavi and Krory are already inside Komui's office as they speak. Komui opened the door revealing five exorcists and his messy office. He sat down on his chair. His glasses foggy, used to see them. He rested his elbow on his desk.

"I bet you have heard about General Cross' whereabouts… I'm sending Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman and Krory to Japan."

Allen gritted his teeth

"What about me?! I'm Cross' disciple, as well as Arisa! We should be the one to see him!"

"Allen," said Komui. "I know you are pissed off with that teacher of yours. But I wanted you to go to China branch, to meet my friend. Bak."

…

I just had a dream. It wasn't just a dream, it was a nightmare. I saw Allen and Lenalee standing like a mirror. Behind Lenalee was a black moon; behind Allen was a white moon. They are separated by a sheet of water. The saw each other as a reflection. She was crying, he was confused

'_The lost souls…'_

No matter how much I scream, no matter how much I pleaded. They didn't listen too me…

'_The heart…'_

Please! Please! Listen to me! Don't cry! Don't be confused! Please!

'_The lost limb'_

A Noah inside the Bamboo forest was waiting for him, The Noah of Pleasure, the fourth Noah, smiling wickedly in the darkness bathed with moonlight.

'_The lost ability'_

The moon and the sea reflected a dark shadow that luring over them, waiting for them, preparing them for works of art. There lies between the moon and sea, a darker shadow

'_A meteorite…'_

The burned soul, the agony, the sacrifice. They don't need to suffer like this! What wrong have they committed to receive such punishment?

'_The lost hope'_

It's useless. No matter how much I scream for them inside the end of the world. I was nothing. The ruined building collapsed, breaking my bones, shattering it. The wind passes by, yet the water didn't shake. I was nothing, but a lying corpse… *Uso-tsuki no shitai - a liar corpse

'_The key to the heart is near…'_


	27. Chapter 27 - Lenalee's suffering

Her eyes opened. Her head pounded like crazy. She was sweating. And she chuckled sarcastically.

'Me? Crushed? A corpse? What a joke…'

She got up but her head pounded against her bone and skin. She brought her hands to her head, wishing for it to stop. Her steps are now fragile and she dropped onto the black tiled floor, two steps after she get out from her bed. She closed her eyes and she remembered.

'_Allen and Lenalee…'_

She quickly stood up against the wooden door and opened it forcibly. She walked as fast as she could, holding onto the wall. The nurse that was taking care of her jolted in fear.

"You! You should go back to bed right now!"

Arisa mumble something against the wall, but the nurse didn't hear a thing

"Can you repeat that please?" the nurse asked her

"Quickly… Komui… Lenalee, Allen… Noah… Future…" was the only thing the nurse managed to hear. She quickly put her arm around her own shoulder.

"Please wait for a bit. God, your temperature was rising for a bit… We will arrive at his office soon…" the nurse pleaded

Her breaths are harsh and hard. Puffs of hot air were exhaled through her mouth. She was sweating yet she was shivering. She can hardly take one step, but then she was lifted easily by a Japanese man…

Kanda

He put his arms around her back and on the back of her knees. Lifted her as a father lifted a child when he was asleep.

"Just relax. You can barely walk, we will talk to Komui. I promise…"

The nurse nodded in agreement and leaves. '_She's in a right hand…'_ thought the nurse

They arrived in front of Komui's office, and then they heard something clatter down onto the floor. It sounded like a glass. When Kanda opened the door for her, they saw Komui fall onto the floor along with his pile of papers. Johnny and Reever are startled.

"Head… Head Officer?!" Asked Johnny

"Eh, what happened?" asked Reever

"Are you alright?!" continued Johnny

"I…"

"Komui…" Arisa said

"I'm fine… I just stood up too fast…" Komui answered while holding his head with his hand. His favorite bunny glass fall and shattered on the floor, staining his papers. It didn't broke down last time

"A… Arisa? What are you doing here?" He continued

"Allen…" She muttered

"Huh?" Komui asked her in shock

'_How did she know? She wasn't even awake when it happened?!'_ he thought

"Lenalee…" her voice letting Komui hear her properly. His eyes widened in shock.

"Lenalee…" again she muttered

…

It has been a few days since their departure. After closing herself off during that time, Lenalee is now taking bath. She dries her self and put her exorcist uniform on her.

*Knock-knock*

"Yes, who is it?" answered a different womanly figure

Lenalee opened the door, she and Timcampy comes inside. Her hair swayed slightly because she didn't wear her pig tails.

"I'm sorry to disturbing you so late at night. But um… could I borrow a hair tie from you?"

Another woman stares at Lenalee in shock

Lenalee sits down on a chair while the other woman ties her hair

"These are a memento of my mother, how do you like it?"

"Eh? Oh, no I just couldn't use such an important…!" Lenalee said

"It's alright. She promised me that I would inherit them once I turned 18… but before then, she was killed by an Akuma. I couldn't bring myself to wear it ever since.

Lenalee turned her head slightly

"Anita-san, your mother was a supporter of the Organization as well, wasn't she…?" Lenalee said

"Yes… she feels in love at first sight with General Cross and become a supporter. Pretty simple minded, isn't she? She smiled, blushing a bit

"I-Is that so…" Lenalee said turning her head back to the front

"I shouldn't talk about others though. I'm the same, helping the organization because I want to do something for that man.

"Do you believe that General Cross is still alive…?"

Anita smiled sincerely

"Yes I do. Because that is my only source of strength right now…"

The moons shone beautifully just like Arisa's hair. White, such a pure and innocent color. Slightly, an ace card was obstructing the moon's glow. Lavi is holding that card. He is standing on the deck

'_Don't be taken in by the war.'_

The voice that resounded in his mind. Bookman's voice.

'_You are the successor of "Bookman" and nothing else. Haven't I taught you to be nothing more than an onlooker, regardless of the situation?'_ Bookman's eyes are cold

"We are not their allies…" Lavi finally parted his mouth. Speaking the words that struck him in his heart and rot there.

'_We are only on the organization's side "by chance".'_

"We are only involved… in order to record history. A bookman…" he rested his chin on his hands and holds his card stronger.

"Has no need for a heart."

A single step has rested its leg on the deck. Miranda's heart pounded and quickly stood up.

"Ah…!"

"W-what is wrong Miranda?" asked Krory

She holds her innocence tightly in her arm

"Just now… there are continuous rounds of recovery occurring somewhere on this ship." Miranda answered

"It's on deck…?"

"We are under attack!"

The ship creates a large wound on top of it, blowing it up.

"The mast is broken!" said the crews

"Wahhhhhh!"

"What the-?"

"It's here!"

"Enemy attack…! It's an Akuma!"

He holds his index finger and his thumb against his other fingers on the right hand side, forming a triangle, just like a picture border

"Title: 'An exorcist's corpse'."

Lavi's hand was bleeding slightly. The Akuma smiled in triumph. Just then, a huge hammer grows behind his back. The akuma is startled.

"Direct fire seal!"

It was Lavi

"Damn it, I got some pointless injuries." He was healing using Miranda's innocence

"Title…"

Lavi is startled

"… How did you recover...?"

'_He received a full-on attack of my fire seal without being destroyed…!?'_

The akuma only defend itself against Lavi's innocence by using one of his hands. It punched it slightly and the hammer returned to Lavi. His head are knocked down on the deck, but it was too late. The akuma is faster than him

"Title: 'Head smash'" he put his fist and swinging it mid-air

The fist is right in front of Lavi's nose

'Oh-shi-..!' Lavi thought

*BAM*

Every person on the deck listens to the loud sound the Akuma just created. Just from the sound, the boat was turned upside down. Thanks to Miranda, It returned to its original shape.

Just then, a bunch of needles are right in front of Lavi's nose, preventing the fist to smash Lavi's head open

"Black needle?" Asked the Akuma

"Heaven compass…" the voice of the Bookman himself.

"Compass of spells: 'North Crime'!" continued the Bookman. In a split second, Needles are covering the akuma.

"Gramps!" shouted Lavi

"Getting us worried for nothing…" Bookman complained

"Title: Why won't you finish me off?"

The Bookman stared at him with cold eyes

"I will, but not before you answer two or three questions from me. Where did you come from?"

"Title: Eshi was created from the soul of a Japanese painter"

"There's no reason for you to hunt for humans in the middle of the ocean. Are you under the direct order of the Earl?"

"Fu… You want to hear information on Cross Marian?" even if its body is covered using needles, Bookman can see his wicked smile and his red tinted eyes filled with hunger.

"Hmm?" the akuma continued. In a split second, Bookman's body is floating hold by the Akumas sharp teeth.

"Impossible!" said Bookman

"I'll be generous and tell you…

Bookman eyes widened in shock

"But, only if you become the model for one of my paintings." Said the akuma. They are flying high passing the clouds

"Gramps! Extend!" shouted Lavi.

Then, a slight burning light filled the clouds and needles falling from the sky like rain

*BOOM*

Lavi's eyes widened in shock

"Title: Old man and the moon…" as Bookman's body fall back onto the earth

"G-…" was the only thing Lavi manage to say before he caught Bookman on his arms. Bookman eyes are white. He's dying

"Gramps!" shouted Lavi

The akuma smiled wickedly but then, someone with Godspeed run to them and leap into the air. It's Lenalee

"Return to the ship Lavi."

"Lenalee!"

'_!? Tch!'_ bloods starting to drip form Lavi's head.

"Ughh…" _'All my wounds have returned. Is it because I'm too far away from the ship? Damn it!'_

Lenalee quickly approached the Akuma

"Title:" said the demon, putting his fingers back again into a frame like figure.

"I will kill you." Said Lenalee without any hesitation in her eyes

"Lenalee, he's a level 3, he's far too powerful! You can't fight him alone!" Lavi screamed to Lenalee. Bookman in his arms are starting to grew weaker and weaker each time

"Are you next?" asked the Akuma.

Her eyes are as cold as ice. He was preparing to attack her while she was jumping on top of him. Her shoes grazed the Akuma a little bit

"You are quite fast." Say the akuma. He disappears from her sight and went in front of her. She kicks him with all of her strength. She swings her next leg but it missed. The akuma punched her in the face. She leapt again and kicks him down into the sea. He drowned

"Lenalee…" Lavi said with worried eyes

"I'm alright Lavi, I'm alright now…" she smiled at him

"Because I have made a decision. Go ahead and protect the boat." Lenalee continued. Lavi's face goes numb

She leapt again into the air

"I'll be sure to catch up with you guys later…" she said to Lavi. Lavi can only stare at the sea.

"Re… returns to the ship…" Bookman said his voice is faint and he keeps on drawing his breaths each time he speaks

"It's not just him… Above the clouds… there are many more…"Lavi's eyes widened in shock.

Just a few seconds later, millions of bullets are grazing down the ship. Killing the people inside it in and out, except for the exorcist.

"Ku! I can't ward them off!" Krory protested

"Sorry to keep you waiting Crow-chan. Fire seal."

"Stop calling me that eye patch!"

"Sorry about that Krory…"

But just beneath that sea, eshi is waking up. Suddenly, the ship started to sink.

"Wha…! The ship is…!?" Lavi screamed

Just a few meters in fornt off the ship, Eshi is standing there. Fire like aura covering his whole body

Lenalee stand on top of the water.

"What have you done to our ship?" she asked

Eshi smiled wickedly at Lenalee. He runs towards her. She draws her breath and run as well. She manages to dodge all the attacks eshi given to her. But then, he pulls on of her leg and punches her, she draws out some blood from her mouth. He keeps on punching her until she leapt from his arms and onto the ocean. But then, she was sinking

"What the-?"

"Kukukuku… All of you… will not live to ever see the light of dawn again." the akuma taunted

She saw chains surrounding her body

"Don't tell me…"

"Eshi's dark matter has the ability to manipulate gravity. Those who are the recepients of eshi's attack, not only suffer damage but feel the effect of gravity influenced by dark matter. You can no longer move as swiftly as before." Her face goes numb

"This is the end…"Eshi continued.

He flashes forward. He hit Lenalee over and over and over again.

'_My body feels so heavy, I've lost my speed and agility…'_

He put his hand on her head and shoves her down the ocean. Bubbles of oxygen was formed. He laughed

"Title: "

Lenalee hand is swaying away. She has lost her consciousness. Ripples of water are formed on the ocean. She sinks deeper onto the ocean floor. The darkness has been waiting for her

"A holy woman, fallen into darkness."

He laughed maniacally in excitement.

"I can hear that woman heartbeat is getting weaker. The heartbeat is getting weaker from water pressure!" her mask reveals his eyes. Not just a couple… a whole mask is filled with its eyes

"Even though Eshi reached level 3, Eshi still can't reach the bottom sea… Eshi wanted to see the completion of Eshi's work, However Eshi shall enjoy your friend's dead body!" he laughed.

'_To me, a death of one companion is like a piece of 'the world' gets destroyed. I'm a bad girl huh? My friends are more important than the real world…If there's nobody left, even if the real world is saved, I will be destroyed… so please don't die. Please don't go away anymore… for that, I… I…'_ she cried, she opened her eyes.

"Ahh? are you struggling?" Asked Eshi

She folded her hand into a fist

"Ah… Good girl, come on up. I'll sink you deeper this time." He puts his fingers like a figure, yet again

She was struggling, she clenched her teeth and activates her innocence

"IN..NO..C..EN..CE!"

'_Invoking Maximal power!'_

'_Release…'_ she opened her eyes and beams of light is spreading to her body like an electricity. The chain around her are removed

'_I did it! Eshi's dark matter has the power to control gravity. Once caught there's no escape. But since the dark matter and innocence are polar opposites; by releasing my innocence I should be able to temporarily cancel out his ability. My synchro rating is 86%. Allen, we aren't supposed to do this without a synchro rating of 100%. Now to find out the consequences'_ She thought

"Welcome back! I will take you out here and now!" Eshi screamed

"Aaaaaa~~~~" Krory's face are all wrinkled and thin

"Why are you so out of it, Crow-chan?" asked Lavi

"Need… Akuma… blood… losing… strength…"

"Snap out of it1 there's no time to be tired!" Lavi snapped

"I see her… Eliade…"

"GET A GRIP! Damn, they just keep shooti-"

Lavi's hit. Akumas virus starting to spread on all over his body. He sink into the ocean. Stars signs are forming on his face. Just then, a pair of strong arms take him upward and teeth starting to sink into his neck.

Lavi coughed and gasped

"Huh, Didn't I just get shot…?"

"Phew! You are alive."

"What?" Lavi said a pair of holes passing through his neck. Blood is gushing out of it.

"Looks like I managed to suck out the poison before it spread all over your body. Thanks for the meal. Oh, and I drank some of your blood too by accident. Kukukukukuku"

Lavi's face immediately turned white

Lenalee keep on kicking him using her innocence, but it's futile

"It's over girl, while concealing my abilities, you can barely even move. Eshi's body has now evolved into a close combat type. You cannot damage it."

Lenalee clenched her teeth

"Close combat type. There are different types of level three akuma…?" she said before she received a fatal blow on her stomach.

"HAHAHAHAAHAH!"

"I see… so you are just one of the more stubborn types. I get it now."

'_Lavi, when I got back to the ship, I was going to apologize. Allen you have suffered so much, yet you are always looking out for me. Thank you. I really shouldn't have borrowed Anita's precious headband… Allen, I… I know you'll come back to us. That's what I've decided to believe in._'

"So, Eshi is the stubborn type. Is that what you said…?"

"Who knows?" Lenalee said, smiling. Hexagon marks are moving down to her whole body and finally showed on her face

"What are you doing?" asked Eshi

Lenalee just stare 'So _these are the consequences… they are showing up sooner than I expected.'_

"I'm breaking…" she answered

"You mustn't despair. Killing is more fun when they are still squirming." It smiled

Lenalee stared at the demon

"That won't happen, because you will be the one who died first." She said with confidence

Eshi snapped. He punched Lenalee back and forth

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA! WHAT'S WRONG EXORCIST? SQUIRM! SQUIRM! SQUIRM! SQUIRM! SQUIRM!"

She finally fall down from the akuma's hands. She send one final blow to Eshi using all the power she got and changed her boot form

"Pitiful. Eshi can't be damaged by the likes of you."

"You are wrong, because you have just… given me the ability to do so." She said

'_This is it…'_ Lenalee thought. Chains are surrounding her body

'_This is my final attack'_

"Don't tell me! She's going to use the gravity chains?!"

Eshi is being pushed down by Lenalee using his own Gravity chain. Eshi and Lenalee are burning from the air friction. The speed itself is like a meteorite

'_How much of this could Eshi's body take?'_

Lenalee's hair is burning. The hair accessory flies outside and burning

'_Anita's hair accessory. Stop… must not let it burn… it's important to her.'_ Her hands trying to reach the hair band.

'_Eshi is still alive? I will not let you survive. You and I are going to disintegrate here and now. DIE!'_ she gritted her teeth

"Ti..tle…" his body disintegrate into two parts and he vanished into the thin air

The hexagon shape and the Akuma's dust are floating in the air…

"Brother…" a man with a familiar face turned to Lenalee and smiled

"Komui…" she's trying to reach her arms into his shoulder. He lifted her up and hugged her. Sincerely.

"I'm sorry…" the small Lenalee cried in her brother arms

The wave swayed as if anything never happens. There lies, a friend of mine and Komui's little sister.


	28. Chapter 28 - The last of Allen Walker

"Arisa-sama… please relaxes. Draw a deep breath and blew it out. Slowly but sure." Komui pleaded

He can't help it. Arisa's eyes were literally poking out. She's crying, no. she's sobbing, she trembles while her hands are clutching to Kanda's clothes. Kanda's hand on her shoulder holds her tighter.

She drew her breath as instructed and exhale. But she didn't stop trembling.

"What do you wanted to talk about?"

"Lenalee…"

"I understand that you cared about her, but she's currently on a mission right now. If it's really concerning about my sister, I…"

Kanda put her down on the floor that fills with papers. She took steady steps, but as she moved forward to Komui, she step on glass shards from the cup Komui dropped before. The white-papered floor is dressed in crimson, nevertheless, she didn't care. She just has to keep moving forward.

"Oi, Arisa…" Kanda said to her

The floor is now filled with foot-steps with the color red. Arisa is now standing in front of Komui. She slapped him in the face. His cheek went red, but he accepted it fully, knowing what she's going to say to him.

"You bastard!" she screamed. But then, she falls on her knees and cried harder than before, her hand holding her hands, trying to stop the pain away.

Komui leaned closely to her; he put his hand on her shoulder

"What did you see?" he asked

"Lenalee…" she said between her sobs

"She fall, she is burning… she, she… she's dying, lying on the cold ocean floor with crystals around her body."

"Please send me on a mission right now, to save her before it's too late… Please…" Arisa pleaded

Komui eyes jolted in fear

"Your revelation is never wrong, am I correct?" Komui pleaded. His body is trembling as hard as Arisa, but he manage to let the soft words let out from his mouth.

She stayed quite

"Please tell me Arisa-sama! I need to know! What did you see next?!" he was raising his voice. He holds her shoulder tighter. She's writhing in pain

Just then a strong hand stopped his

"Please refrain from hurting our mistress…" Shion said

Faust picked her from the floor and sees her injuries.

"For you to be this reckless, what did you see Arisa-sama?" Faust said

She's still trembling

"Wait, you are all saying she has the power to foresee the future?" Kanda asked

"Somehow, yes. But she can't control her revelation you see, if she said it was the time for that person to die, she can't do anything. She also can't control her power over the future, nor can she force the future to appear at her whenever she pleased." Shion explained

Kanda stared at her in awe

"Arisa-sama, please. I need to know…" Komui continued

"I'm sorry, but… I didn't see anything about her death, just yet." She said

"I need to know about Allen. Where is he?" She continued her sobbed stopped if there is no future about Lenalee's death, it means she's doing fine

"She's looking for Marian as well…" Komui said in relieve

"I see… I'm sorry for slapping you Komui."

"I apologize as well, Arisa-sama. To not care about one's family is the worst."

"Then we will be going…" they opened the door, went outside and closed it. She can slightly see Komui's tears but he kept it well.

"We need to tend your injuries now miss…" Faust said

"Such recklessness…" Kanda protested

"I didn't know I stepped on a cup."

"Relax; you can heal fast Arisa-sama! There's nothing to worry about!" Shion said with a smile

…

Suman's sold his soul to Satan, he betrayed his innocence. And now, his own innocence is trying to kill him. Like God, it punished him.

Suman cried, his innocence is taken a tool on him, Allen can see his soul screaming in pain, dying to be freed. He can see Suman's bone on his body, the innocence punishment for him had begun

"Exorcist… You can't do it… I betrayed the church, I kill my friends…"

"Please Suman, Don't let the innocence take a tool on you, you wanted to live so much before! I saw a young girl in your memory. As a compatible person, it was the last memory of your daughter. You didn't want to join the church, but you choose to join the church so that there would be money to help your daughter who had an incurable disease. You didn't want to die. You were supposed to have left, to never see her again, but you yearned for your family. You sold you companion's information just so you could live on!"

The image of his own daughter starting to appear on his head. She's holding his teddy bear, crying.

'_Help me please… Don't kill me. I'll do anything I can. I don't care what it is. I don't want to die…'_ Suman is holding on to someone's shoes, to prevent him from drowning

'_I want to… go back home'_ Suman continued

"DIDN'T YOU WANT TO LIVE, SUMAN!?" Allen screamed to him

Tears are dripping from his eyes, Suman retrieve his consciousness back.

'_The innocence on Soman's right arm… I have to cut off his arm along with it. Even if he loses an arm, he'll live. I believe that he wanted to live. I have to do it.'_ Allen thought, he gritted his teeth in hesitation

"Here we go, Innocence!" but then, Allen's arm broke down. His arm didn't listen to his order anymore

'_I heard something rip.'_

His arm starting to break, his bones defy his fingers, dislocating it. He flinched

"Ah… Ah! AH! AAAH!"

'_It hurts.'_

"Someone…"

'_It hurts…'_

'_GET WEAK'…_

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Allen screamed in pain

Suman starting to destroy the village once more, burning everyone and every house it touches. Yes, no longer a human, but the fallen one.

"STO…P…" Allen pleaded

"Dad." Suman stopped his attacks. His eyes jolted in fear and shock

"Dad." A father figure sleeping on the ground, an arm shake him too woke him up.

"Dad. Dad." But it was too late. Blood is gushing out from his right arm. His left arm hugged a boy, protecting him from woods and stones.

"Dad!" the boy is now crying.

…

"No!" a child starting to appear on Suman's memory. Suman turned around to see his own flesh and blood. His own daughter.

"Dad!" she continued. She held tightly her teddy bear

"Noo…" She's crying

…

Suman is now crying "Jamie…" but the clock is ticking fast, when the arrows are on the top, it started. His punishment against God. He started to feel jolts of electricity scramming on his body. His skull is seen. He's screaming. The earth is lifted, forming dark clouds above him like a black hole that sucks everything inside. Suman is breaking apart

"Ugh… Uhh…" Allen is now lying on the ground. He's writhing in pain

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" he opened his eyes slightly to find his left arm trembling.

'My left hand won't make it. It hurts and it's harsh. It's painful and sad. I can't fight anymore. I can't do anything.' Allen gritted his teeth in frustration.

*Slap*

A small hand is raising mid-air to slap Allen's cheek. It was Timcampy; he got out from Allen hood and slaps him again

*Slap*

"Tim…campy." Allen is now tearing slightly

*Bite*

Timcampy bite Allen in the ear.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

Blood are gushing out from his ear like Niagara waterfall

"Wha-what are you…?" Allen questioned Timcampy, Timcampy flies in front of his face and its breaths are secreting fire.

"Huh?" Allen face is now white

"Wait, are you… Mad at me…..?"

Timcampy opens its mouth larger to reveal his sharp teeth

"Uahhhh! Sorry! Ok? I'm sorry!"

Without realization Allen screamed

"I'll try!" his eyes widened in shock, but then it softens

"I'll try…"

Allen didn't want to give up now, before he saved Suman.

"Suman!" he screamed

Suman is crying

"Exorcist…"

"I'm Allen." He said with a smile

"My life will end soon; I'm going to die… This monster will probably disappear too. I'm sorry… I wanted to see my family. Forgive me." Suman is tearing again

'_I heard something rip, but I didn't care.'_

…

"I had a dream doctor." Said a feminine voice

"Oh?" he replied

"I can't remember the face I saw very well… But I'm sure it was a dream about papa. He kept smiling as he swung my hand in his… but it felt very sad. It was like he was saying goodbye to me…"

She stared at the window, the sky is clear and birds are chirping

"He's here isn't he?" she continued

"Papa… He's somewhere in this world isn't he?"

…

"Suman. I'm going to amputate the innocence in your right arm from you using my innocence. I'll be able to pull you out then… but my left hand is broken and it has no strength. You must bite it, and never let go!" his eyes show no sign of hesitation

Suman cried

"Allen Walker…" he said, while Allen smiled at him. And he enters his arm on Suman's right arm. He's trying to reach for the innocence, but when he touched it slightly, he experienced the same pain as Suman did. Electricity passed through his body. Jolted him in the process

"AAAAAAHH!" Allen screamed

"Ah… stop… It'll take your life!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Allen kept on screaming

"Stop… I killed them… I killed my friends and all these people… stop it already!" Suman pleaded.

Allen's right hand trembles slightly

"I-I'm… I'm alive…" Allen manage to get out those words from his mouth

"I pray that the people around me… will be happy. I… I'm… wishing for y-y-your… happiness." Despite the pain, he was still smiling

Suman bit his arm.

"I want to live…" Suman cried

"I want to live!" He cried harder

"UWOOOOOOOH!" Allen felt he receive more power and manage to obtain the innocence from Suman, then beam of light starting to emit from Suman's body. Obstructing the moon light, a light that shines brighter than the moon itself.

Allen lied on the ground. Suman is a few meters in front of him. Suman fall on his knees

"Suman..?" Asked Allen

"…" his eyes are empty

"….! Suman!" he started to stand and approached Suman

"You're alive… That's great you're saved! Now you can…" Allen put his right hand on his shoulder. But his eyes are still empty

"Suman…? What's wrong…? Please say something." Allen pleaded. But then despite no response, Suman started to droll…

'_There's no vitality in him. He doesn't talk or respond to me either.' _Allen eyes widened

'_There's no spirit. He's alive… but his spirit is dead.'_ Allen left hand trembles slightly, revealing Suman's innocence he had obtained.

Allen looked at the innocence and tears started to swell on his eyes

"Why… WHY!?" He screamed. Both of his hands are pounding at the ground.

"Timcampy, get Lenalee and the others. This doesn't mean he's dead. He's still alive. We'll take him back to the HQ." After Allen had made his decision, Suman's body started to swell, and suddenly burst.

"Bye-bye Suman." Said the voice behind Allen

"No-Noah…" Allen stared at him. He is Tyki Mikk

"Come, tease…" Tyki said

Suddenly, butterflies are emerging from Suman's corpse. Allen stand there confused. The butterflies enter Tyki's hands and he brought it up before his face.

"Well, well,,, Perhaps you've gotten bigger now."

"You, what have you done…" Allen said to him

The Noah stared at him with awe.

"What the!? You're… Cheating boy "A"?" he said

"Oh, I see. You don't recognize me as I am now. Actually could you be Allen Walker?"

Allen snapped. He brought his left arm as strong as he could to slap this Noah on the face. The burning mark is reflected on his black skin.

"Cut the CRAP?" Allen is angry

"What did you do to Suman!? Did you kill him!? ANSWER ME!"

"Ha-ha…" he brought his gloved hand to his cheek.

"He was my enemy… Shouldn't I kill him?" the Noah continued with a laugh

"Well! Since you didn't run after seeing my power, I'll tell you about it. Listen well boy." He put out his cigarette and smoke, he exhaled

'_This sucks. With my body like this, I can't stand up, let alone fight. If only I was stronger… If I was stronger…'_ Allen gritted his teeth

"This is a tease. A cannibal golem created by the Millennium Earl. It's in butterfly form because of his taste. When these guys eat human, they breed and multiply. But that's their own ability, not mine. The tease are just a tool." He inhales his cancer stick and exhales it again

"My ability… Is this." He put his arm through Allen's body, but no blood is gushing out from him

"Don't worry, you won't feel any pain. My body can pass through anything. Except for what I want to touch. So let's say perhaps while I'm pulling out my hand… I think to myself that I want to touch your hearts boy. Without even making a cut on your body. I can take a hold of your hearts and rip it out." The Noah's gloved hands are forming into a fist, backing down slowly to reach Allen's heart and finally, he stopped

"I can take out your heart while you are still alive. How do you think that'll feel?" The Noah's eyes are focusing itself to touch at the heart of the white haired boy. Allen's eyes grow cold in fear.

*Ba-dump*

"This is how your friends died. Boy, will you die too?" The Noah is smiling while he prepared his hand to grab the heart. The Noah looks at him in the eye, surprised. Instead of fear, he found strong eyes that don't fear death looked at him.

The Noah blinked

"You ruined my fun. I won't take it my gloves would get dirty anymway. That's why I usually let the tease eat 'em. Suman cooperated with me a bit. So instead of killing him off, I turned him into a nursery for the tease… thanks to him, there are a few more of them." Tyki said

Then, he grabbed Allen's neck

"Tell me boy. Are you Allen Walker?"

Suddenly, Allen hear a faint voice saying "delete.", and out of nowhere, Tyki's gloved hand approached Allen's left hand

"Perhaps your innocence will kill you." He said with a grin. Allen's left hand destroyed. Hexagons are spilling from his left hand

"Did you know boy? We can destroy the Innocence. Both Noah's family and the Earl"

"Stop…" Allen pleaded

"All of the innocence I stole from the dead has already been destroyed. If any of the ones I destroyed was the 'Heart' all of the innocence that you guys have would have been wiped out. That's the sign of the right one." He touches Allen's left arm which has already been separated from his body and destroyed it into ash. The Noah, brought the tease closer to Allen's chest

"Just make a hole in his heart Tease. It's better if this brave fellow is given a bit more time before he dies. He will die as he agonized over the fear invading his body, as blood pours from his heart. Allen gushed blood. The Noah smiled wickedly and took one of Allen's buttons with him.

"Have a nice dream…" he continued and he threw the cards at him "boy."


	29. Chapter 29 - Rescuing a small hope

"Please, let me go! I need to save them! Please!" her shoulder is held by Shion

"Mistress, please come down…" Shion pleaded. She kept on rustling around everywhere

"Shion, you don't understand, they are on the verge of dying! Please, just let me go!"

"But the revelation didn't say that they died right?"

She didn't move a muscle. Her tears fall back from her eye. She turned her head slightly to see Shion's eyes.

"Please…"

The most beautiful sight about Arisa he ever watched. Not her smile, not her sleeping face, but her tears. Like a pearl falling into the sea. Her pink eyes reflected mirror-like water that makes it more beautiful than before.

Shion blushed slightly and gulped, he is now vulnerable. Arisa grab one of his hands with her's and turned around to lock his arm. She kicked him a bit so that he falls onto the floor and then she run.

"Sorry Shion…"

"Arisa-sama!" Shion screamed

But then, Arisa bumped into Faust. He binds her with his innocence, chains started to fly out of nowhere binding her in the spot.

"Tch…"

"Arisa-sama, you know well that you can't destroy this chain with what you are now. It's for your own good. You are still feverish and you didn't see their death, yes? Have a little faith in your comrades Arisa-sama…"

"…86.5%..." She mumbled

"Excuse me?"

"The percentage of people that die in the future that I have seen is 86.5%. 13.5% remaining conclude that they are alive. And yet, you wanted me to watch then dying out there!" she started to raise her voice

"What did you really see?" asked Kanda out of the blue.

Her eyes widened in shock…

"…Level three akuma vs. Lenalee and then she disintegrates with him by using the maximum power of her innocence… Suman fall into the darkness, Allen pulled his innocence who is trying to kill him, to punish him. He is saved, but he had no vitality in other words, he is dead. But then a Noah… destroys Allen innocence… so please, if I can't go that's okay, at least tell me that they survive… please."

"You are not lying right?" asked Kanda

"No, Arisa-sama's revelations are 100% true. She never lies before." Shion said.

Kanda gritted his teeth in frustration

"Arisa-sama we are worried too, but your condition…" Faust pleaded

"I don't give a damn about my condition!" Electricity from Faust's chain starting to pass through her body, she's struggling to get out. Out of nowhere, Kanda punched her in the stomach, blacking her out. She fainted; her body is dropping onto the ground.

"Such barbaric method…" said Faust

"But it works right? Unlike your petty chains."Kanda frowned a bit. He didn't want to hurt her but this is the only way she can stay quite before she hurt herself more. He picked her up bridal style and brought her back to her room. She put her on her bed slowly

"Look, I know she's worried. So the only thing we can do now is waiting for the news about Lenalee and Allen" Kanda said. Shion and Faust looked at each other before nodded in agreement.

Shion sighed

"I understand, I will go to check on Allen then. China right?"

Kanda nodded

"If I went out for a bit, no one will notice. Just give me fifteen minutes…"

"15 minute? Is that enough?" Kanda asked

"My power is teleportation. But my innocence is different."

"I understand. You?"

Faust nodded.

"I will go with him to make it faster to search for people. While he looks for Allen, I look for Lenalee…"

…

Shion and Faust are gone by now… Arisa temperature is still high, but her breathing is normal and getting better by each minutes.

Arisa opened her eyes slowly, rubbing them and stretch. But when she tries to stretch her right hand, it was stuck to something. Kanda's fingers are entwined with hers, but he was sleeping soundly. His right arm is resting against the bed while his left holding her hand. Arisa blushed for a bit.

'_He looked so cute when he's sleeping…'_ Arisa thought. One of his hair strands is flowing down from his cheek to his back. Arisa started to lean closer to him. She patted his head and touches some strands of his hair

'So soft…'she caressed his cheek. The distance between them is getting closer by each second. Her face is getting closer to him, she blushed lightly. They are only an inch apart, their nose starting to brush with each other

"What are you doing?" Kanda suddenly opened his eyes revealing his black orbs to the pink gem. She blushed furiously; she backed up quickly from him

"Nothing, you just looked so cute when you sleep…" she said

'_Kissable…'_ she thought.

Kanda entwined his fingers with her harder than before.

"Kanda, it hurts. Let my hand go…" she writhe in pain

Kanda's grinned widened in a way she recognizes. She stood up and starting to leave from her room to take a bath, her hand slipped from Kanda's. Suddenly he pulled her by the wrist and kissed her lips gently. It's not how he likes it but he knew that she enjoys small affections.

"Are you satisfied?" she asked

"No, are you?" he grinned again.

…

Allen is now standing in front of an arc. He saw a tease flying, crossing over from the arc to the China branch.

"Walker comes over here a sec!" Bak said. He's holding an earring with a trapezium like shape and handing it to Allen

"Put this on you ear." He continued

"What is it?" Asked Allen while he put the strange thing up to his ear

"A radio transmitter I'm in a middle of developing. I think it'll work fine… but the traditional radio golem hasn't been strong enough to withstand it when they were sent into the Arc."

Just then a voice on the radio startled Allen

"Can you hear me Allen-kun?"

"Komui-san!?"

"What's wrong?" Allen continued

"Hm? Oh nothing, I'm supposed to be putting the brakes on you." Komui answered

"Eh?"

"We haven't confirmed yet that the thing you have there is really Noah's Arc. I'll acknowledge it as a machine that can transport someone through space, but because there're still many things unknown about it, it's possible it can be a trap. That's why we'll enter the Arc together through you. If we decide it's too dangerous, I want you to pull back right away."

"Ehh?! No. I don't want to pull back!" Allen protested

"Ahh, by the way you declare such irresponsible things haven't changed a bit. But keep in mind that you are important comrades of ours. We can't help but want to protect you. Especially Arisa, we have to knock her out before because she wanted to help you and Lenalee. Or it could be we're not COMRADES to you, Allen-kun?"

Allen's blushing a bit

"Th! Okay, understood!

"Walker! Make sure… to come back safely!" Bak said before Allen had disappeared into the darkness.

"Can you hear me, Allen-kun? Komui said through the radio

Allen is closing his eyes

"Were you able to get inside…?"

Allen opened his eyes slowly

"…The arc?" Komui continued

When he opened his eyes, Allen sweat dropped a bit.

"Huh?" Allen said

"Huh? What's wrong?!"

"Ah, nothing. It's very different from what I expected…"

"What do you see?" Komui asked him

"It looks like the south… It's a town filled with white based buildings."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'll start walking now."

"Be careful! Don't get yourself LOST!" Komui said, Allen sweat dropped. Getting lost is his hidden ability.

"Komui-san."

"Hm?"

"I wonder if everyone's okay…"

Komui didn't answer for a while

"During times of anxiety, it's best to think of fun things." Komui answered

"Fun things?" Allen asked back

"You can't think of any? I'm sure you can. For example 'When everyone comes back, I'll first say welcome home and give you guys pats on the shoulders, while Lenalee gets a great big hug!"

"Ha-ha…"Allen sweat dropped. But in truth, Lenalee, Krory, Lavi, Miranda and Bookman are having a though time in Japan. They must defeat a lot of Level three akuma and 4 Noah along with the Millennium Earl. Their friend, the converted Akuma is sacrificing himself so that the one of the massive level three won't destroy things as it please. The Converted Akuma brought Krory and Lavi along with it

"The adults will toast each other with wine…" Komui continued

The converted Akuma is cracking. It threw Lavi and Krory up in the air. It got hit by one of the Akumas bullets and exploded

"Throw a huge party, and then we'll all fall asleep. It'll be the best."

Lavi is bringing his hammer closer to the massive level three akuma. The explosion of the converted akuma is nothing when they were faced with the level three akuma

"And then though a little late, Kanda-Kun will come in with a sour look on his face. Along with Arisa-sama, maybe she will give you a punch or two, and then she's going to hug Lenalee while saying Welcome home…"

Kanda and Arisa along with Shion and Faust are not far from Edo; behind them are General Tiedoll and Noise Marie. Winds are brewing against them, their hair are waving along with the wind. Arisa's hood fall down and her face is frowning. She's standing supported by her sword on the ground

"I see a tough one." Kanda said while looking at a distance

"Marie, what can your ears perceive from over there?" Tiedoll asked him

From the looks of it, Marie can't see. In his head there are some machines surrounding his ears that can grant him incredible hearing. Through his headphone, he filters out the excess sound.

"Among the noise of the Akumas large mechanical screeches, I can very faintly hear Lenalee, Lavi, and voices belonging to the rest of Cross' squad." He said

Tiedoll put down his hood

"Arisa-sama, much to your concern please stays with Shion and Faust. You two… Go to them." Tiedoll said

Kanda and Marie are turning their head slightly to see their General, before they run at full speed to the battle field

"Is it wise forcing me to stay, Tiedoll?" Arisa asked

"I think it is wise, we don't want the Pope's right hand to be hurt right? Or should I say the Genius strategist from the Vatican…"Tiedoll answered her

"As long as they stick to the plan, they will be alright. I have counted the probability of survival. They'll be alright."

Suddenly a dark shadow is looming out behind Tiedoll

"Is it wise to let your bodyguard go just like that?" It was a voice of another converted Akuma

"What do you think?" Tiedoll answered the akuma.

"Tiedoll, Let me in. I believe you can take care of yourself aren't you?"

"Okay then…"

Before he managed to finish his sentence, Arisa along with the other two are already running as fast as they could

"…Go…" Tiedoll continued


	30. Chapter 30 - Arisa & Lenalee, which one?

The gigantic Akuma is slamming its hand against the castle roof

"Tch!" Krory complained

"Can you still move Aliester?" Bookman said to him

"Yeah, damn that big hunk of junk! The world's a big one… My fangs won't work…

"Damn it, it's too tough…"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard near them Lavi is being pushed to the extreme, he's flying passing through a stone wall

"Lavi?!" Screamed Krory

"Yo…" Lavi said faintly

"What are you doing you moron! Didn't you say you were going to beat the living shit out of him?! Get a hold of yourself idiot!" Screamed Bookman

"D-damn old geezer, I can throw those words right back at'cha." Lavi responded

"I'm older than you!"

"It's almost Illegal how strong he is, damn it! I'm covered in wounds." Lavi tried to stand up, he hold his head with his hand

"EXORCIST-SAMA!" screamed someone outside the building

Lavi looked at the hole created by the Akuma on top of the roof

"Shit! That guy, He went after Lenalee and the others!"

Miranda is sweating. She can't hold back now or her friends will be in danger, but she fainted

"Miranda!" screamed Lenalee

Suddenly, The Noah is behind Lenalee

"Out of energy?" he said grinning. One of his hands holds Lenalee by the neck, making her dropping Miranda onto the cold tile.

"AH!"

"A female exorcist, eh? It's my first time seeing one. Is this scrimpy looking woman okay? Did she overdo herself?" he said referring to Miranda

He brought his other hand to Lenalee. His eyes are no more golden, but black with golden irises.

"Woman should just die cleanly without overdoing things." He continued. His eyes widened in shock. Someone try to punch him, but fail. His hand is passing through Tyki's body like a thin air.

"Let go…" He said

"Let go of the exorcist you monster!" he continued

"Chaoji-san, don't…" Lenalee pleaded

"You're boring me. Tease, eat them." The Noah said, a big butterfly wings popped out from his back

"Chaoji!"

Suddenly, a sword coming out from under the roof. Giving large impact between Chaoji and the Noah.

The Noah grinned in frustration

"We're getting a lot of guests today."

Kanda slides in front of Chaoji. He quickly attacks him without any heed of warning.

'_Whoa! He's super fast!?_'Thought the Noah

"Damn you Kanda! You are getting onto the big prey! What were you thinking!?" Arisa shouted at him from behind. She opens her coat, letting it drop onto the ground and leapt upward spreading her wings. She started to sing a lullaby she usually sings for the Akuma. The level three around her exploded into dust. The Noah stared at her in awe.

"Sorry for this miss…" He said to Lenalee and throwing her at Kanda's direction. Kanda's eyes widened in shock, but he manages to catch Lenalee in time. In front of Kanda, Lavi already waiting for the Noah.

"Che!" Tyki said

"Yo boss! Fancy meeting you here in this scene of carnage!" Lavi said to Kanda

"What the hell are you all doing?"

"Oh, well. It kind of looks like our general has worked to do in Edo, and you?"

"Arisa's request. She sees Allen and Lenalee dying."

"She can see the future?"

"Same thing, I guess."

Suddenly, the giant Akuma is floating right in front of them but then the Akuma is screaming in pain

"GYAH!"

"Huh? What's wrong with him?" Lavi asked

"Ah? Obviously he's caught by Mari's threads. The melody he plays with them is poison for the Akuma." Kanda answered

A long vertical line is showed on the Akumas face. Dividing it in half.

"Huh? What is it now?" Lavi asked

"It's Arisa…' Kanda grinned. From behind the Akumas face, she showed up, holding her sword in defensive position

"Watch out Arisa, he's really…"

Arisa had landed in front of them, her sword disappear into the thin air. She stood up to see Lavi and Kanda

"Ah, Lavi-kun. What are you doing here with Kanda?" she asked. Behind her, the Akuma is spurting blood

"…Strong." Lavi continued. His face is now white.

The Akuma turned into ash in a split second.

"It's her, the new exorcist. She had made a clean cut." Bookman said from afar

"Arisa? Is that her? Unbelievable…" Krory stared with awe at where the Akuma died.

"She is Arisa. The Pope's right hand and the Genius strategist. She had led the China branch to win a difficult war when she was 12. It's a big help to have her on our side. We've been going down because of too many injured people on our side." Bookman continued

"Is that Lenalee?" Arisa asked her tone is calmer than when she had Lenalee future seen. Arisa stared at her. Lenalee's hair is shorter and her legs are bandaged. She had the cotton covering her right eye. Arisa gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Yeah, she defeated…"

"I know. Don't remind me Lavi. Let me heal your injuries." She brought her hand to Lavi's head. A white light sparkling from her hand and Lavi felt as good as new

"Wow! Thanks Arisa! Can you do it to Lenalee too?"

"I can't…"

"Huh?"

"I can't Lavi. Her damage is caused by her own innocence. Look…" She brought her hand closer to Lenalee's leg, carrying the same light she had emitted to heal Lavi. But when it's only and inch from her leg, the light faded.

"The innocence didn't want me to heal her."

Then they felt a large tense atmosphere above them. All the level three are cleared up by Shion and Faust; they didn't even have a scratch. When they look up, they see a large floating black bubble near a tower. Inside that bubbles the Millennium Earl stand. They stand there with fear lurking in their eyes.

"How Impertinent of you…" The Earl said before he creates an atrocious blow around Edo.

The Noah of pleasure looks at that in fear yet he smiled

"Uwah! That is so hot, Earl… and scary…" Tyki said

"Edo's landscape is completely cleared off." Said the Earl. The ground reveals nothing but a black pitched land along with the Earl and one of the level three Akuma. The wind starting to blow in the air

"Achoo! Phew…" The Earl sneezed

"Achoo! Phew… Achoo!"

"Are you alright lero, Earl-tama? Ah, your nose is running." Said the umbrella

"Ah, I see an exorcist. She's still in one piece." Said Tyki from the air

"Haa. Haa. Haa, bastard…" she's standing on her knees; her sword is her only support.

The mist starting to clear, revealing a yellow like circle,

"Total… Defense…" she smirked. "I won't fall so easily" she said opposing the earl. Her clothes are torn and tattered. Her feathers fall onto the black ground bit by bit. Bloods are dripping from her mouth. Behind her the yellow aura lay, protecting her comrades from earl's blow. Some is hit slightly. Without Arisa's defensive skill, they are dead by now.

"Urgh, Arisa…" Lavi said, he's standing on his knees. Bookman and Krory fainted. Marie's alive. Kanda's bloods are dripping from his mouth. Miranda and the other three crews are okay. But Miranda had protected them before; she has lost too much energy. Shion and Faust receive the largest portion of blow, but manage to survive because of Arisa. Now they had fainted

"Arisa…" The faint words are coming from Lenalee's mouth. Beside Lavi, a giant crystal lay

"Kanda, Lavi… Every…one, everyone… everyone!" Inside the giant crystal lay Lenalee's body.

Out of the blue, the general screamed to Marie

"We're in danger! The Earl had spotted Arisa and Lenalee!"

"Arisa!" Marie screamed

The Noah is now in front of Arisa. His eyes are clouded.

"You, You are the one who almost murder Road!" She grabbed Arisa by the neck, trying to strangle her off.

"Ckckck, Tyki-pon. We need her you know." Said the Earl

"Tch, then we'll be taking her and the crystal girl." Said Tyki

With Arisa's last consciousness, she put her healing spell to her defensive system, healing everyone inside. She grabbed the Noah by the arm and smiled.

"You won't take Lenalee…" she said.

Behind Lavi, a giant shadow is lurking

"Do you like sweet things?" said the other Noah before fisting Lavi with his giant hand

Finally the general came, killing the last level three with his innocence

"May you understand the beauty of this world…" he said before he killed the demon

"Kuh!" Lavi is still struggling to avoid Skin Boric's hit with his hammer. But behind Boric, the Earl summons a large power that he yields in his hand. He's aiming at Lenalee

"LENALEE!" Screamed Lavi. The Earl is about the black ball at Lenalee. His dark power approached Lenalee. A large amount of skulls are biting Lenalee. Her arm, her hips, her thigh, but she can't do anything. She can't move. She cried. The Earl figure is approaching her fast. But he's stopped by a large hand around his mouth.

"Good-evening…" The voice sounds so familiar to Lenalee

"Earl…" Lenalee is no longer afraid

The arc showed before them. Splitting the sky open. The shadow of the Earl and the crowned clown are meeting at last, face to face

"Good-evening, so we meet again" The Earl is wearing his wicked smile

"Allen Walker…" The Earl continued

The Earl kept on throwing large ball made from his hand to Allen, but Allen dodge easily. Allen is now building in speed, running to attack the Earl. Before Allen came closer, he grabbed her umbrella and the umbrella turned into a large sword. He swings the sword before Allen and he quickly stopped it with his left hand. The Earl and Allen are meeting together. Eye to eye.

"That appearance…" The Earl said looking from behind his round glasses

"You look like the "Whiteface clown" who picks on the "Auguste clown." What a comical child you are…" The Earl continued

"Allen…" Arisa is crying. She didn't struggle to get away from the Noah's hand

"I'm glad you are alright, Allen-kun." She continued. Tears are dropping from her beautiful eyes. The Noah himself has never seen such beautiful creature like her. Arisa fainted

Both of them create a large explosion, throwing Allen to the back so does the Earl. Lavi felt a great presence and then a mask floating before him

'_Is that an Akuma?'_ Lavi thought

Allen's feet touch the ground.

"Lavi!? Did you see the Earl come her-..?

Lavi's face is now white in horror

"WAIT UP DAMN IT!" Kanda screamed. His hair is now let loose

"DIE!" he continued.

"Uwah!?" Allen is surprised but manages to block Kanda's attack with his left arm

Lavi is staring at both of them, his mouth opened

"Kanda!?" screamed Allen

Kanda's eyes widened in shock

"What's the meaning of this..!?" the sound of metal screeching from Kanda's sword to Allen's arm

"That's what I should be asking you…" said Allen in frustration

"I was chasing that Noah with the perm! Hey Lavi did you see him?!" Kanda said

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that old macho man I was fighting with is now with…"

Kanda and Lavi's eyes are widened in shock

"ARISA!?"

"What's going on…!? The Noah isn't anywhere to be seen…"

"Che!" Kanda protested. He looked at Allen with hateful eyes

"What the…? What are you tch-ing at me for?!" Allen protested

"They got away because you're **slow**, Kanda!" Allen continued

*SNAP*

"What did you just say? How dare you say that when you came poking in later you slow bean-sprout."

*SNAP*

"It's Allen. How many times must I tell you that? Oh, never mind, I forgot. Not only you are slow but you're also slow-witted."

*SNAP*

"Of all the nerve I'll show you who's slow witted! Draw! I'll shave off that white hair of yours and sell it to the old geezers!"

*SNAP*

"Black hair will sell for a higher price!"

"You'll only have one hair left on when I'm done with you!"

"I'll make you look like a Kappa!"

Lavi is starring at then sweat dropping

'_Eh?.. What the..? I hear snapping…'_

"Um… Calm down you two…" Lavi manage to calm them down

"This is supposed to be a touching reunion…" Lavi continued

Both of them said in synch. "Shut up or I'll shave you too!" they emit dark auras around them and their eyes are beaming red

Lavi's face is white

…

Tyki is inhaling his short cancer-stick and exhale the puffy air out of his mouth

"It was getting fun. Why'd you pull us out Duke Millennium?" asked Skin Boric. Both Skin boric and Tyki are dragged by the Earl on the floor. Arisa had already fainted. She's dragged by Tyki using one of his hands

"The exorcist girl could have been the heart too." Said Tyki

"So heavy… You two sure have grown."

"Are you listening, hey…?"

"4 more hours until the download's finished Tyki…" said Road. Road's eyes widened in shock.

"Be patient Road-chan, we don't want her killed…" said the Earl

"Why did you bring her in Tyki?" asked Road

"It's the Earl's order…"

"Just keep up with the good work on the program Road." Sais the Earl

"I want a year supply of candy…"

"You gonna let'em go?" asked Tyki

"Of course not." The Earl replied

"Thought so. What about her?"

"Your job has come back as well, plus her."

Tyki's eyes widened

"EH!? Seriously? He's alive?! And his left arm?!"

"Alive and pumping. He made a splendid interference of himself."

'_Oh man…'_ Tyki thought

"Where's Lero?" Road jumped down to hug the Earl

"Tykipon's worthlessness…" the Earl replied

"Oh? Tyki, did you change cigarette brands?" Asked Road

"What's with the sudden topic change? No, I haven't."

"…. Oh really..."

…

Jasudero and Davis have arrived at the General's residence. But they only found glasses of empty wine and Sake, along with a chicken that wears his hat. The wind is blowing hard on them

"Hee, Where's Cross?" asked David

"FIND HIMMMM!" Jasudero screamed

…

"Modified Akuma, A factory plant and Noah's Arc eh. I only came to Japan on Arisa-sama request. I don't have a drop of interest in aiding that man. He only thinks of people other than himself as tools, you know. You were supposed to be his guards but both he and the Modified Akuma used you as decoys instead, understand?" Said Tiedoll

"Yes, we came anyway after receiving his warning. It's pretty much what we expected." Said Bookman

"To think that they captured Arisa-sama too…" Tiedoll gritted his teeth

"Arisa-sama needed to do what is done. She wanted to save Lenalee. And I have faith in the mistress that she will survive…" Shion said

Lenalee is starting to open her eyes. The first person he saw is Allen.

"Allen-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Lenalee…"

"Why do you need to apologize? If this is about Suman, you have saved him Allen-kun. He didn't die in vain. Suman's heart must have surely, been saved by you…"

Tears started to swell on Lenalee and Allen's eyes

"Welcome back, Allen-kun." Lenalee said with a smiled. But the small time of peace will be disturbed by the Earl, as he draws Lenalee inside the Arc

"Lenalee!" Allen screamed. Lenalee is sucked in under the ground. He's trying to reach for Lenalee and everyone's focusing on him. Allen trying to grab Lenalee's leg. Chaoji grab Allen by the arm

"Allen! Its lee they're after!" screamed Tiedoll

"This is bad." Kanda said as he approached Allen

"Stop them!" Tiedoll continued

But they were too late.

"Th-They disappeared. Cha-Chaoji is gone! Lavi, Krory, Even Kanda…"

Then they saw, a bright light in the sky. Bookman muttered something. Miranda stared at him

'Bookman. He's saying something. What language is that?' Miranda thought

"…Noah's arc has appeared, the destination of those 5 exorcists is most likely…" Said the Bookman.

"Yes, they Noah's arc…" Faust continued

…

"DWAAAAAHHH!"

"Gweh…"

"That scared me…"

"Che!"

"Uweehh

"You are crushing me!"

"What is this place? Asked Kanda

"We're… We're inside the Arc!" Allen answered

"EHH!"

"Why are we here?" Kanda asked him with a fiery look

"How should I know?" Allen replied.

"Don't fight…" Krory pleaded

"H-Hey! There are some weird pumpkins under Lenalee!"

"M-Move lero! You damn exorcist! Peh!"

"It's you…" Both Allen and Kanda are staring at the pumpkin. Kanda unsheathe his sword while Allen crushes him in his arm.

"You were the one that poke one of Arisa's eyes out!" Kanda said

"You were the one that pulled Lenalee and us inside the Arc…" Allen said. Their eyes are beaming.

"Kyahhhhh!"

"If you don't want to be sliced down to bit let us out damn it."

"Where is the exit?"

"Th-There is no exit lero…"

Suddenly there was a change in pumpkins voice

"This ship just completed the role it's held for many years and has been put to a stop. Nice job Lero. It's time for departure young exorcist…"

The buildings behind them started to collapse

"Be careful. The places that have been downloaded have begun to collapse."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"This ship will shortly be sucked between dimensions and disappear. To describe it on a level of science you can understand, 3 more hours is the time you have left in this world. Cute little lady, you have good friends. So many of them have come for you, but what would the white angel feels I wonder? No one even come to her, no one saved her. Despite she threw herself at the blow I have given, no one remembers her, he-he…"

Their eyes widened in fear and guilt

"What should I do with her I wonder? Maybe she could become Road's doll or my subject experiment…"

"You bastard…" Kanda gritted his teeth

"But there's no need to worry little lady, all of them will be going with you, except for the angel she will be ours to claim. So there's no need to feel lonely…"

"Earl!" Lenalee screamed

"Don't worry; I won't let anyone suffer painful emotions. I'll even stop the tears of those you've left behind in this world…"

…

But just below the Arc, there are many Giant form of the Akuma lurking at the exorcist that remains…


	31. Chapter 31 - Survive to save? or to die?

**This is the first time I have ever commented... wow, I'm so slow... HeLLooo! Thank you for reading my bad, unnormal, unprofessional nonfiction. this is my first ff... I know, this ff sucks, but i really thank those who sincerely read it and commented, especially my friend, yanatobosofan's-friend. TTvTT Thank youuu *Bows* and to all of you who commented and criticize so that this ff can become better day by day.**

* * *

The buildings are shattering into pieces. Kanda, Allen, Lenalee and struggling to find a way out through the debris. The tall buildings are falling one by one. The grounds are shaking and dividing. But they still struggle, to save their friend.

The grounds around them are falling and cracking. Creating a small space for them to stand

"Tch!" Kanda protested

"There's none... lero, I'm telling the truth. You can't get out of this ship." Said the umbrella

"You all gonna die here before you can safe the girl lero." It continued

Suddenly the atmosphere grew tense; Allen is frustrated and infuriated when a voice behind him showed the glowing key

"There's an exit." The stranger said

"If it's just an exit you want." He said showing the key behind Allen's back.

"You want it right little boy?" asked the stranger, grinning. He's smoking

Allen opened his mouth in shock his face turns white and his hairs are standing. Krory and Lavi did the same thing while pointing at the stranger. The stranger sweat drop

"THICK-LENS!" they shout together

"Eh is that my name?"

"W-W-Why? What are you doing here!?" asked Allen

"Hey… That guy is radiating blood thirst." Kanda said while inspecting the man closely

The stranger smiled. His hand went to pat Allen's hair

"Hey boy." Said the stranger

"Why are you still…" he's still smiling wildly

"ALIVE!?" he snapped while he hit Allen's head with his own causing smoke to form on his forehead. Allen grunt in pain.

"Because of you, I had to put up everything the Earl and those midgets said to me…"

"What are you tal-"Allen's words are stuck on his throat when he saw the stranger's white skin turned black. He dropped his glasses to reveal his eyes

"You want an exit right? I can give you one." he said while inhaling his cigarette

He brushed his hair with his hand that holds the cigarette, pull out his tongue and throw the key in his other hand.

"This ship doesn't have its own exit anymore, but another one can be made through Road's ability."

As if on a cue, a door raise from the ground

'_A door shot up from the ground!_' thought the red-haired boy

Allen is startled as well as the umbrella.

"Lero! That door! Its Road-tama door!?"

"Our Road is the only Noah who can move through the space without using the Arc. So how about it? Let's continue our match on the train. This time, I'll be betting my exit against your lives. No cheating this time, little boy." Said Tyki with a confident tone

"What is the meaning of this Tyki?! The earl-tama will never…!" the pumpkin argued

On top of Noah's palm, a golden key stands

"This is the key that can open Road's door and the 3 other doors that lead to it. You can have it. Think about it. Though you don't have the free time to waste grumbling." Said Tyki

"What about Arisa?" asked Allen

"The angel? I thought she is no friend of yours, because…" the Noah said smiling

"You had abandoned her right, over that girl over there. You have an opportunity to save her before, and she guarded you all from the Earl's blow, healing you, what she refereed to you exorcist as friends" he continued, pointing at Lenalee. Lenalee's face is washed with guilt. Kanda gritted his teeth

The building on top of Tyki had collapsed and dropped on top of him

"The building collapsed on top of him!" Said Allen

"Is he dead?" asked Lavi

A glint of light is reflected through Kanda's eyes. He grabbed it and it turns out to be the key.

"Hunting for exorcist is pretty fun. I'll place the door on top of the tallest building. If you get to the door before it crumbles, then you win." Said Tyki. His body is no longer there, but they can hear his voice echoed through the whole arc.

"I heard that the Noah is Immortal. How is this playing fair?" Asked the white-haired exorcist

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whops, sorry about that. I don't know how it happened myself, but we are still humans too, boy. We only look immortal, because you guys looked weak!" he said smiling. Using his powers he passed through the building that collapsed on top of him as if it was nothing. He leaves turning his back from all other exorcist.

"What about our friend?" Asked Allen, he insisted

The Noah stopped his step

"She's not part of the deal, boy."

Allen gulped

"But…" The Noah continued "If you can make the game more interesting, I will hand her over to you as a trophy." His head tilted to the back lightly. He's smiling from ear to ear

'_That is if you can keep the game interesting…'_ and he leaves.

The ground below them rumbles and collapsed, they have no place to stand anymore. Each of them starting to fall.

"Uwah!" Lavi said

"Shit, Run! To a safer area!" Kanda screamed

Lenalee's feet is dragging her below, she slipped. But Allen had managed to catch her in time.

"Hang on tight."

The outer circle of the Arc had collapsed and they had managed run away from the catastrophe.

"What do we do now…? We can't keep running forever. If the Earl said is true, this place will disappear in 3 hours." Said Lavi

"2 more hours left, lero."

"No matter where we turn, we are trapped!" said Krory

"I think there's no other choice." Continued Lavi

"Tch."

They stared at each other and looked at the key with hesitation

"How about this door?" asked Allen

"Does it matter which one? Said Lavi

"Just do it already." Kanda muttered

"Man, who knew Allen sucks at rock-paper-scissor..."

Allen put Road's key into one of the door's key hole. All of a sudden, the door turned from the usual wooden door, into a butterfly door. Allen stepped back a bit. Kanda and Lavi jolted.

"Let's go."

They opened the door and entered. There are two moons in the sky, with rainbows and stony rocks all over the place.

"What is this place?" Allen said

"It's definitely not outside…" said Lavi

Kanda signaling them to stop moving

"Kanda?" asked the white haired exorcist

"Shh, Quite. He's here…"

The shadow is looming over them like a monster. They couldn't see his dark face. It's Skin Boric.

"Go ahead of me." Said the Japanese man

"Eh…" They all said

"Yuu?" questioned Lavi

"He's the one after our General, so I've met him a few times already."

"W-we can't just leave you here on your own Kanda!" Lenalee said. She definitely didn't one to lose another friend of hers

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this for you guys. Told you, he's after our General. I'm cutting him up to pieces" He replied coldly.

Suddenly, the Earth is shaking

"It's an earthquake." Allen said

"Ok, this proves it: we are still inside the Arc." Continued Lavi

"Exactly Lero. This is just a room that hasn't been uploaded into the new Arc yet-lero. As soon as that's done, it'll be gone-lero!"

Allen's eyes widened in surprise

"I'll stay too Kanda! I want the rest of you to find the next door and go through it when you see a chance! We'll catch up…"

"The two of us together? You've gotta be kidding." Kanda replied

"Kan—"Allen is about to protest but a sword came in front of him

"I said I'll kill him." He replied. His dark aura's is emitting from his body

All of them jolted in fear

"Now, get lost. Or should I start with you guys first? Hmm?" his swords and his eyes are beaming with blood-thirst. There's a demon aura behind him

"Huh, wai—I see a demon…" said Lavi

"Ka-Kanda… Are you serious?" Allen replied

They were all clearly scared and sweat dropping right now.

'_This guy's threatening his friends-lero…'_

"KAICHUU ICHIGEN!"

"DWAAAAA!"

"Hey stop!"

"Kanda!"

"Ouch!"

"You seriously gonna kill us?"

"GYAAAA!"

"…" Skin Boric only stared at them.

They panted

"Yuu Kanda, YOU ASS!" Said Allen

"Are you trying to kill us, idiot!?" Said Lavi

"YOU DEMON!" said Chaoji

"You ungrateful bastard!" Said Krory.

"You guys, Kanda—"Lenalee said

"THAT'S IT WE'RE LEAVING KANDA BEHIND!"

Kanda sighed softly

"HEY, HE'S SIGHING!"

"WE'RE THE ONES THAT WANT TO SIGH!"

"I can't take it anymore!" said Lavi

"That person's scary…" said Chaoji

"And without thinking about our feelings!" said Allen

"This is the first time I've regretted worrying about someone" said Krory

They all snapped and leave Kanda behind, but Lenalee turned her head back slightly

'_Really…'_ she thought

"Kanda. Kanda make sure you came after us, you have to, OK?" Lenalee said

But much to her surprise, she didn't get any reaction, all there is was silence. Lenalee pout

"ANSWER ME!"

"O-Ok, now go."

A hand struck Kanda at lighting speed

"Hey, hey. I don't know what you are saying, but you guys are noisy." Said Skin Boric, he had changed form. He grown spikes from his shoulder and he had horns behind his back. His clothes are all torned and tattered.

"Mugen. Here I go."

Thunder showed from inside his mouth. Before he could attack first, Kanda threw his attack at him causing winds to blow from across them.

"Kanda, if you don't come after us, I'll make you regret it!" Allen said

"Sir Exorcists there's building this way!" Chaoji screamed

Krory opened the key

"Let's go."

…

On the tallest building, Tyki waited impatiently. He flipped the button that belong to Allen while smoking his cancer stick

'The Earl, since he's so quite odes that mean he's not angry?" he questioned

"He wouldn't get angry. The earl doesn't want us to be in danger. After all, we're his precious 'lambs' that he will offer to God. But I know it can't be helped. It's the nature of us Noah…" said the Noah of Dreams

Tyki stared at the button. He's grinning, his pupils are dilated. He looks like he's about to burst out of anger

"But Tyki, You are…" she continued while looking at him.

…

Kanda is about to win, but his only obstacle is his skin. Every time he tried to cut it with Mugen, he gets the burning feeling of fire in his hand. T he Noah forced him to use his full power with Mugen, causing his healing ability to decrease but increasing in agility. Without any matter of time, without hesitation, Kanda cut his skin from back to front. Blood spluttered every where throughout the Noah's body. Such damage can only be paid in the same amount. In a flash, Kanda feel electricity jolted through his arms. The Noah is fully charged, he struck a big blow of chains trough Kanda's chest. Kanda is struggling to get out, the Noah used this chance to struck him with his fist, causing Kanda to fly away from the blow

"That's why I told you. Each time you cut me or defend yourself from my attacks, my energy will flow into you through your weapon. These chains are my energy stored inside you. So how does it feel to be pierced and attacked from within?"

The Noah sent his energy again to Kanda. His eyes turned white and he's all beaten up

"What's wrong? Are you dead already?"

"Shit…"

'_What..?!'_

He pulled the chains away with Mugen

"You are such a bastard. I'm seriously gonna cut you into pieces."

"It's useless. These chains can never be cut" said the Noah as he passes his energy to kill the exorcist.

"It's over. You are faster than me but I'm much more powerful. There's no hope of salvation for you in this situation. Furthermore, in sword fighting, putting the right distance between yourself and the enemy is crucial. With these chains, you can't do that; that makes your sword as useless as a stick" He continued

The mist is cleared, but Kanda stayed alive and stared at the Noah

'_This guy, he can still glare at me like that..? Does he not fear death?'_

They had spent too much time. The clock is ticking forward; the room is starting to collapse, creating distance between them.

"And only the exit remains… you and I, who's going to make it put of this alive, exorcist?"

He grinned back at the Noah

"Me, right?"

"No chance." As the Noah begin to spin the burning tire to Kanda. He tried to dodge but the chains is keeping him on the spot, every time he tried to move, even if it just a bit, the chains are passing a great voltage of electricity through his body. Causing crackle sound to form, burning his every bone.

It was a direct hit. The Noah spun his to the nearest rock, causing the rock to crack in between's Kanda's body. His clothes now are torn and tattered. The Noah is still unsatisfied; he grabbed Kanda's neck on his large fingers. Just then on Kanda's left chest a mark is shining red, travelling all around his shoulder. The Noah can still hear his heartbeat, thumping like nothing happened. He tighten his grip around his neck

"How many times I have to kill you before you die? I guess I'll have to burn your head off."

He sent his energy through his bare arms through Kanda's neck, not until he felt a great pain passing through his shoulder and travelling onto his back. The sword that Kanda hold is slicing him apart.

"I was waiting for this moment." Said the Ice prince, continue to slice in half, continuing the sword to his lower back.

"AAAAAAARRRGHHHH!"

He don't want to lose the battle, sending his energy through Kanda's neck, saying: Die, Die, Die! But Kanda didn't give up. He continued slicing him. Both of them receive a fatal blow. One on the head and one on the back. Kanda's skin is all torn, revealing the bones of his own throat. The Noah himself emits blood. The Noah fall onto his knees. Mugen is decaying, like some acid sprayed on the metal itself. Corroding it.

"My body, my body. Innocence, it destroying my body. You, you were taking in my energy on purpose. So you could melt my weapon? But, your innocence is useless now."

In front of him, Kanda is standing, enjoying his victory. His hair swayed like a gust of wind pass right in front of him

"Noah's are immortal, huh? I wonder who came up with that crap. People die, as long as they remain humans." Kanda looked at him with no emotion

He sheathes his sword. Even if he wins, it was too late. The ground is divided in half. But from the big roar of the ground, a heart is thumping before it could fade away

"Noah's are immortal…" He said opening his closed eyes

'Don't forgive the innocence…'

…

15 years ago. America New Orleans

"Noah?" asked a middle aged man. A teenager with large body and cruel eyes nodded. Bandages are on his forehead.

"When you say Noah, do you mean the man character in the story of the flood in the old testament? Umm…" he continued, struggling to find the name of the other man in his memory

"It's Skin Boric. I work at the dockyard over there…"

"Aah, well how do you do? I'm—"

"I know, you're a priest right? I saw you the other day when you came over, when my coworker died in an accident at work."

"Oh, yes. And what is this about Noah?"

Skin Boric sighed before he continued

"There's something wrong with my body these days. My head bleeds."

"Bleeds?! Well, I think you should go see a doctor, not me…"

"I don't have money. Its ok, I want you to take a look at this."

The priest thought sincerely _'Even if I take a look…'_ but then he gasped in shock when he saw the wound the man had. The mark of 'Noah', A holy mark… From that day on, he suffered from severe physical pains and terrible nightmares. The nightmare always came after his suffering. Cold and dark. It was a dream of the end of everything. He sensed the presence of something in his body. Until the Earl came to him, the Noah of dream appeared as well. The strange thing is a young girl resides on the Earl's shoulder. She looked so young, her beautiful eyes is illuminated by the moon, bringing contrast and the color of her eye to shine more in the dark. Her dress is tattered, but Boric knew the color of the dress she wears is white. Her hair is as white as the snow. A pair of small wings appeared on her back. Despite her good looks, her eyes looked empty. Nothing. Boric cried. He felt a smooth small hand cupping his cheek and a small thumb erasing his tears from his face.

"Don't cry… look, you made the clown cried too…" she said. Her voice is so smooth and soft.

"Never forgive… him…" she continued

…

Kanda is starting to lose consciousness. The black eyes are beginning to fade. He fall onto his knees, resting for more breaths

"Shit…"

'_Is it because I used up too much life in a short period of time? This isn't the time to be losing consciousness'_ he hold the mark on his left chest.

"Don't forgive him."

Kanda's eyes widened in shock. Behind him, a large blow of thunder rise from the ground into the sky, limitless.

"You've gotta be kidding… he still… that bastard"

'_He's gonna release a huge one! Behind me there it is…'_ he looked to find the only exit through the room. He unsheathe his sword, which already corrode throughout the whole battle

'_Will I be able to take it?'_ He looked doubtfully at his sword

"I won't forgive you!" Skin's grudge at maximum power

"Shit… Three illusion style."

'If I dodge, it hits the exit. Bear with it Mugen! Take my life, to the sky!'

A dual sword starting to appear on both of his arm. Blocking Skin's power. But the force increased. The wind causing such force dragging his legs backward. The building in that area crumbles. His sword are crumbling apart. He no longer had his innocence with him anymore. Kanda stared at his sword with widened eyes before he receive a fatal blow.

…

The wall and the floor is all white. She's sitting against a very luxurious chair. Her arms are tied up against the chair handle. Her legs were wrapped with a very smooth fabric; she was guessing it was a ribbon. Her eyes are covered. She can't see a thing

"Ba-Kanda…"

The tears are dropping onto her cheek.

…

The blow died down. A corral like shape is piercing Kanda's body. Skin Boric stepped forward. Kanda's grip around his sword is loosening. Skin Broic no longer hear the sound of breathing, nor a heart beat

"I did it. I destroyed him." He smiled wickedly. Suddenly, he steeped on something causing light to appear on his feet

"What? Under my feet there's light?"

'Crap.'

"Consume." The voice didn't belong to Skin Boric. He looks at his prey

"Mugen." He continued

Just behind Boric, Kanda's innocence are shattered and the lights are connecting the innocence sword.

"It's the three illusion style, sucking life. My sword is not dead yet!"

Skin Boric's eyes are filled with fear. Just under his feet, the swords are reconnected again. Slashing has body completely in half

"Now, this is really the end." Kanda said

Skin Boric smiled

"You can't understand? I told you already. Noah are immortal. It's nowhere near the end!"

He fall down and his body completely turned to ash.

"Shut up. It's the end alright. Damn. Komui's gonna be depressed."

He was too late. The only exit behind him crumbles

"Shit."

The building completely died out. But he can only grin wildly through his victory

'_It seems that I can't safe you…'_

…

Miranda's eyes widened in shock, she looked up at the Arc. Her sweats are cold and her body is trembling greatly.

"Somebody's time… vanished."

* * *

**That's it guys! The end of chap 31... this chap is 14 pages long and i didn't put a lot of effort to put this one up. All for my dear and loyal fans! But, I must warned you my test is coming this week and I'm afraid I won't have time to put or publish another ff until next week... TT^TT I enjoys writing a lot, really, I do. But school is keeping me away from those fun times *tears dropped dramatically from my right eye* What will happened to Arisa? will she be saved? or will she continued to become The Noah's pet? The story will continue from the vote you have put or commented. Thank you for reading! review please... *bows***


	32. Chapter 32 - The last dance

**I finally finished my AS exams! TTvTT this is the tears of joy! A couple of days ago, my internet connection just went off and I'm unable to publish my ff. I really wanted to update daily, and now I can! Good bye test and Hello ff! Enjoy~ btw, I didn't own DGM.**

* * *

"Rest well, skin." Muttered Road as she grabs a candy with her fingers. She covered her face with a book. Sleeping lazily on the soft couch.

"Sweet-tooth guy lost?" asked Tyki

"Yeah and I didn't feel the guy Allen and the others left behind passing through my door either."

"So they killed each other."

"Are you crying, Tyki?"

Tears flowed from Tyki's golden eyes and rolled on his painted black cheek

"I just can't stop them from coming out. What's that? Can the Noah inside us cry?"

Road smiled wildly.

"Aha! That maybe so." She put the book down revealing her face. She also cried.

"I guess Noah's can cry." She continued.

They didn't feel a thing but they cried. That's all that matters. They felt neither pain nor sorrow, but the tears won't stop flowing down their cheeks.

Suddenly, they heard the door broke down and slammed into a wall by two strong different feet.

"Rhode you have tissue?" asked the other Noah.

"Wow. Your tears are black." Said Tyki, mocking the twins.

"Stupid Tyki!" answered the boy-twin

"Our makeup is running, hee!" the other twin said

Jasdebi are wiping their face with the towel Road had given to them.

"Skin was the child of Noah carrying wrath. Jasdebi bond. Tyki Pleasure. Or my dreams are different. Wrath was the most intense of the Noah's memories, I kind of feel sorry for him…"

"That baldy had some violent mood swings sometimes." Said the boy-twin.

"He was a difficult character to understand! Hee!"

"We are Noah's children too so we have the urge to kill exorcist on sight, but the thought that the wrath child had of being the strongest Noah made him fight like a puppet." Said Road.

"Skin was a pitiful Noah, Hee!"

"What about the girl you have brought here, Tyki?" asked David, the other twin from the Jasdebi.

Tyki stared at the girl standing beside Road. She was crying alright, but she her eyes are empty.

"Yeah, why is she crying as well? Hee!"

All of them stared at the Noah of Dream. She looked at them innocently.

"I just dress her alright! I didn't bully her or anything! She can't feel anything right now; she had fallen into my dreams."

Road dress her as a pay back for what she had done to her and the other Noah. Since the Earl didn't want the girl to be killed right away. He said that he needs to use her for a bit before releasing her. But his intentions about keeping her alive or not are still unclear.

Road put her under a short black Lolita mini dress. The dress is black and had white laces below it, adoring the hem of the skirt. The dress is strapless and it stops in the middle of her thighs. The ribbon around the dress wrapped her waist perfectly showing her curves. Road put her hair into a ponytail like Lenalee, with a pair of a beautiful black hair tie is on her head, making her white hair rolled on her back softly. She didn't wear any stockings; her thigh looked very smooth and eager to be touched by Tyki's gloved han-, by his own fingers. She wears 10-cm black high heels.

"I don't think black match her well." Tyki puts his wrist on the chair holder, complaining about her appearance.

Road scoffed. "Yeah, I know. But white didn't match her either."

"What about the color of her eye?"

"I don't have dress with such color."

Tyki sweat dropped. _'A gothic child…'_

…

Tyki lead the Lolita exorcist up to the tallest building with Road's door. He wrapped his fingers around her delicate ones, leading the doll, the trophy to its rightful place. She walked and breath, but her eyes had no soul in them. Just an empty pink color. She didn't budge when he wrapped his arms around her waists.

'_Boring…'_ he thought. He pulled a chair and makes her sit on it. Snapping his fingers, she closed her eyes and opened it again. Her eyes are no longer empty. Anger and confusion burning on her eyes.

'_Just the way I like it.'_ He grinned.

"Welcome, my lady."

"It's not a lady you old pervert." She crosses her arms and put her left leg on her right, crossing it as well.

His eyes widened at her brutal, yet short comment. Most girls will be captivated by his 'charms', but she's different. Maybe because she already knew the true nature of his dark side. He smiled from ear to ear.

"Don't smile in front of my face you pretty boy. I don't like it." She said, she shuddered at his perverted face.

"First," He said motioning his gloved hand into the air, forming number one with his index finger. "I'm not a pervert."

"Hell yeah you are."

He sighed when such rude comments escape from her innocent lips.

"In case you are wondering, I'm not the one who put you into that Lolita dress."

Her eyes widened.

"Eh, it's not you? Who in the world put me in this…abomination?"

His eyes twitch at her response. She looks enchanting, dazzling. Perhaps she couldn't see it, then he just need to prove it to her. His smiled widened. He stood up from his chair, walking across the table, bringing his hands near her.

She twitched, even when he's not an inch closer to her. She quickly stood up and took two steps backwards.

"Don't come near me."

He frowned and exhales. He pulled his hand back.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you. Today you are my guest of honor, and a trophy."

He stepped forward, passed the chair with his ability and circles his arms around her waist. She felt no killing intent coming from him. She knew that he hold the key to the safety of her friends, she stayed silent. He led her in front of a mirror. She gasped and widened in surprise. She looked so…feminine. She looked almost as sexy as Lenalee; maybe she should put her hair in ponytails as frequent as possible. And the dress is beyond imagination. She never would have thought that black matches her well.

His eyes gleamed and smiled. Just then, Road barge into the room and quickly hugs her.

"You looked so cute! You should just live here and become my doll!" Road said happily.

"Arisa, this is Road Camelot. My niece…" Tyki said.

She just stared at Road, and then she glances back at Tyki and glance again at Road.

"She's your adoptive niece, why do you look so familiar? Have I met you somewhere before?" Arisa looked down curiously at the Noah of dream.

"I have! Do you remember the time when you and I found Skin Boric?"

"Boric? Who the hell is that?"

Road's stayed silent.

"Go back to sleep." Road said to her. Arisa's limbs didn't work anymore she fall onto the floor but Tyki's strong hands manage to catch her head before it hits the floor. Her eyes didn't emit anymore spark. Her body is lifeless once more.

…

"_Road, come here for a while." The Earl said while swaying his hand to call Road. His smile is big, but now it's getting bigger_

"_What is it?" Road asked. She stood beside the Earl, staring at the large green tube._

"_Just look at her. Isn't she a beauty~" he said with his childish tone._

_Road stared at 'it'. She hugged her knees while closes her eyes, her expression looked so peaceful. Her hair is so short; it doesn't even reach her shoulder. Her mouth and nose are covered by oxygen mask. Her clothes are all tattered, but just behind her back, she had small tiny wings._

"_This wicked smell… Innocence…" Road muttered._

"_True, she grows faster with it. Hehe~"_

"'_It's' an Accommodator?"_

"_Her, Road-chan~… It's a girl."_

…

The stairs have come to an end. He walks his first step into the tiled floor. Without realization, a girl came to hug Allen tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lavi stared at them sweat dropping.

"ROAD..!"

"Kyoho~~"

In a flash she brought her lips into his own and kisses him deeply. When Road broke the kiss, a love sign floating between their lips, mostly from Road. Lavi and Lero stared at them, their faces white and their mouth opened wide. The pumpkin quickly flies to Road, screaming.

"WHAT… ROAD-TAMA! YOU CAN'T KISS AND EXORCIST LERO!"

Road is still daydreaming about the kiss. She answered Lero with a smile. But Allen gets the biggest blow. No matter how much Lavi is shaking him, he won't budge. Tyki gritted his teeth. His arms are on the table supporting his face.

"Road, what are you..? Did you like the boy that much?" his eyes widened in surprise. He's sweat dropping as well; Tyki didn't expect Road to kiss Allen the first they met.

"It's the first time I've seen you give something like a kiss to someone other than the Millennium Earl." He continued, still sweat dropping.

Road ran from Allen to Tyki, they are separated by a long dinner table.

"I won't give you one Tyki~" she said jubilantly.

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Chaoji stared at the Noahs with a disgusted look.

In front of them a luxurious chair backing Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Chaoji. Arisa is sitting on that chair. She looked forward, but her eyes reveal nothing but the oblivion. Her white hair swayed slightly. In an instant, Allen realizes that Arisa is in front of him. When he walked forward to make sure, Road suddenly came in front of him, hugging Arisa, shielding her from his view. The Noah of Dream delicate index finger was brought to her own lips.

"Shh… The trophy will be given at the end of each competition…" Road said.

"What are you doing? Sit down. While I was waiting for you, I got hungry so how about dining together?" Tyki's eating politely in front of them; he brings his fork to his mouth. "I wanted to talk to you before fighting." He continued.

"I'll have to refuse. I take my time to eat when I have it." Allen said to him.

"That time? Don't you want to know how much of it you have left?" Tyki said, bringing his silverware on his arm into the air.

"Outside. It's a superb view." Road said to Allen.

They quickly stared at the nearest window, seeing nothing. The town is gone.

"I don't even think you even have an hour." Tyki continued.

"No way…" Lenalee muttered. Behind her she heard the sound of the door slamming.

"What are you..!" Lenalee continued, looking back slightly after Road have kicked the door. The door is closed and chained by Road's power.

"Sit down, traitor girl." Road said. Her pupils are dilated; she looked as scary as hell.

"Take a seat exorcist." Tyki said to them. His tones are cold and intimidating. The other exorcist didn't move a muscle.

Tyki brought a glass of wine up to his lips. "Or are you too scared?"

Allen comes in the middle of the table, between Arisa and Tyki. he caused the plates and silverware to moved from their original position.

The seats are already prepared for the exorcist. They sit in the middle of the long dinner table. Tyki and Arisa are at the furthest end of the table. Road sat on the table near to Arisa.

"Now, it looks like we can finally take our time to talk, boy." Said Tyki

The Exorcist exchanged their glance between each other. Lavi and Allen fixed their eyes into Arisa. Lenalee didn't want to look at her in the eye, so she set her gaze downward. They frowned and preparing their mental for every situation they will face.

Tyki exhale "Don't make that face. I haven't set any traps. Didn't I say that there's be no cheating?"

When Tyki's speaking, Road approach Allen and hug him

"It will be alright Allen. On this tower's top floor, my door is prepared properly and everything.~"

"…It would be pleasing if it lead outside properly as well."

"Fu fu~~" Road hummed, smiling happily.

Lenalee clenched her teeth and fold her fingers as hard as rock. _'Apart from here everything has collapsed and been destroyed. Kanda, Crowley… we left those two behind that means…moreover, me…Arisa…'_ Her heartbeat getting stronger and louder with each of her thought. She was about to burst into tears, but then she felt soft arm holding her hand.

"Get a hold of yourself Lenalee. Allen's trying his best as well." Lavi said faintly

'_That's right… I had made a decision to try my best. Get a hold of yourself Lenalee. This isn't a time to be crying.'_

Allen's eyes are strong, yet cold.

"What is it you wanted to discuss, Lord Tyki Mikk? Or is it Mr. 'Sticky-fingered and immoral orphan and tramp'?" Allen stared at Tyki.

"Don't be so cold boy. An exorcist made a Noah stripped down to his underwear. Was that the first time you did it? Do you think it was destiny for it to be us?"

"Not really. There are a lot of people that I've stripped down to their underwear in cards"

Tyki jolted in surprise and sweat dropped. "Ooh! What a dark thing to say!"

"Is it about this innocence?" Allen brought his arm mid-air, letting the Noah see his new-born innocence.

Tyki smiled at him darkly. "The truth is I was pretty shocked. I'm sure that I broke it down."

"But you couldn't break it down right? After all, it's right here." It was Allen's turn to smile at Tyki

Their gaze met each other. Coldly, insincere, the urge to destroy, revenge.

Tyki lit up his cigarette and stood up "As expected, you gotta be evil to have fun. Thanks to you, boy, I'm a little self-conscious now."

"Extermination? I see that you're going to seriously try and do it." He continued.

A butterfly land onto Lenalee's shoulder. But the butterfly is not just one in number.

*BAM*

Lenalee's eyes widened in surprise

Allen looked very angry. He's different from the cheerful Allen "Tyki Mikk, I have something to say as well."

Allen long innocence finger stab one of the tease that landed on Lenalee to the chair. "If you lay a hand on my comrades anymore than this, I may end up killing you." His gaze is filled with killing intent. He raises one of his legs to the dining table.

"Lenalee, believe in me. I will take him down." With that, Allen runs on the dining table to the Noah in front of him at full speed.

Tyki brought up his index finger out of the air, grinning at Allen. "I don't hate you boy, but…" A shadow that moves faster than Allen blocks his way to the Noah. Tyki's grin widened. "…I got ace cards on my sleeves." Arisa is blocking Allen with her sword. Now Allen got no chance of winning.

Lavi quickly stood up from his chair. "ALLEN!" but in front of Lavi, the Noah of dreams is already waiting for this moment.

She's flying on the umbrella just above Lavi's head. "You know, Tyki likes Allen too. Don't get in the way~"

"Play with me Bookman~!" she continued with confidence. Lavi can only grit his teeth in frustration.

"Let's have a last dance, boy!"

* * *

**That's pretty much the end for this chapter. Don't worry, I'll make it up for you guys tonite! Please vote for Arisa's well being. Either Kanda or Tyki. The choice is with my beloved fans ^.^ rate and review please!**


	33. Chapter 33 - Akira

**Hello! It's Author comments again! Yeay! yes, this is real, I will publish daily starting from now on! If I have the time, I will publish =.= I'm so sorry. It's just that I don't have my holiday just yet. If I have my holiday, I will bring my laptop even to the south pole~ enjoy!**

* * *

The two world separated by a sheet of water, a black moon and a white moon. Water and some debris from buildings filled the place. She sinks deeper and deeper, but she was actually floating on the same place.

… '_Didn't I die?'_…

Just behind her, a boy is screaming in pain, but his voice can't be heard. She tried to reach him, her fingers passing through the water surface. Instead of a boy, she met a crying girl.

…'_Stop'_…

She can't stand, she can't swim. Her arms are outside the water surface, but she kept on sinking deeper.

…_'Don't leave me alone'_…

…

All three of them didn't even break a sweat. Allen leap forward, preparing to attack Tyki, but each time he attacks, Arisa is always there. She jumped in front of Tyki defending him and then when Allen jump backward, she got behind Allen and hit his head with the bottom of her sword. She slashed at him rapidly and evaded each move. She leapt into the air and kicks his back with her heels. Allen fell forward in pain and Arisa is getting more brutal with each attack she given. Tyki releases Tease around Allen, so not only dodging Arisa's attacks but also dodging the dark matter around him.

"Boy, what are you thinking right now? Are you happy that we've agreed to kill one another? Don't put a poker face, just tell me." Tyki asked.

"It's sad." Allen said. The Noah stared at him with a cold gaze, so does Allen. Arisa halted her move for a second. "At the time I met you, you were aloof from the world. You had the traits of a human and you were human. If it could come true, this is all I'd want. It would have been good if we just played poker and nobody died."

The Noah lifted both of his arms. "Tease." Butterflies came up from all over his body.

Allen is kneeling on one foot. "Crown clown, belt." An elastic belt that stretch came from his body, protecting him from Tease. But then, Arisa leapt forward and cut the belt in one move of a sword. Allen leapt backward. "How could she destroy innocence?"

Tyki grinned at Allen. "Look carefully, boy. It's not her innocence sword. It's a dark matter. She's holding dark matter sword right now."

…

'_No, stop…'_

…

"She didn't tell you about it, didn't she?"

…

'_Stop it…'_

…

"You didn't know that this girl," he moved forward. One arm circles his waist and one hand touching her wavy white hair. "Can destroy both dark matter and innocence with just a touch? She's stronger than us Noah"

…

'_Stop it!'_

…

Arisa parted her mouth slightly. "Stop…" she muttered. The Noah of Pleasure beside her turned his wonderful grin into a slight frown.

'_Just 30 more minutes…'_

"Arisa," Tyki closed the distance between them and whisper to her. "Finish him…" She quickly ran forward and hit Allen with Godspeed, causing a large crash to resound in the air. Allen fall and quickly stood up, his head is bleeding and he receive a large blow from Arisa on his chest, Allen is not finished. Tyki come in front of Allen attacking him. Allen can only dodge his attacks. The large teases around him are attacking Allen as well, but Allen manages to destroy the tease with his crown belt. Alas the belt misses Tyki slightly. Tyki raises his hand and give Allen a blow on the chest. Allen manage to protect himself, he clenched his teeth while Tyki grinned wildly, knowing the winner of this game.

…

Chaoji and Lenalee are trapped inside a box made by the Noah of dreams, watching from the sideways. Lavi is confronted by the Noah of Dream. But, Lavi entered Road's territory, Road's dream. No matter how far, all he sees are checked box tile floor and the black sky.

'_Where am I?'_ He brought up his hand to his head, sweat dropping_. '…This ain't where I was before, is it? Can't be. Road had the ability of the 'movement of air space' so that means that I've been transported to some different place…but doesn't it kinda feel like there's no sense of reality in here…?'_

Behind Lavi, the Noah of dream are smiling. "Fufu~"

"What are you laughing about?"

"Perhaps~ I was thinking about whether you were thinking something like 'I've been transferred to a different place somewhere!'" she tilted her head and brought both of her hand on the air, laughing.

"There's no need for you to be guessing 'cause you really did it." Lavi brought his hammer on top of Road's head. Poking her head slightly. "So? How much longer is the young lady goin' to be sprouting from that chessboard pattern-like floor for? Do you want to fight or not?"

"Bu~~ I'm not the one who's going to fight~~"

"Huh?"

"Look he's here." She said pointing to someone behind Lavi. She is smiling from ear to ear. "Your opponent."

Lavi quickly turn his body to behind his back, seeing his opponent. He had the same hair as Lavi. "Huh?" The same green eyes and red-haired man is staring at him. His clothes are tattered. "Me…?" He activated his fire seal, making his hammer burning. "As if this could be true… Ash inferno!"

His opponent does nothing beside watching him with amused eyes. The other Lavi brought his hand up, touching the fiery hammer. Lavi' eyes widened in surprise. "You can't" said the other Lavi. "Right now, the only thing you're being accompanied by is your heart. You don't have any Innocence."

Lavi's hammer is shattered in pieces. "Eh?"

"Movement of air space… that's right. If that was the only ability of mine you heard about, you'd misunderstand, wouldn't you?" Lavi's hammer had already become dust. "I'm the only Noah who can use the Arc and be able to move airspace, because I can reconnect 'The world I live in' to the real world. I am the sheep of Noah that possesses 'dreams'. The "here" you're in right now is inside the Dream the Noah by the name Road Camelot give birth to."

…

"LAVI!?" Lenalee screamed.

"Sir Exorcist!" Chaoji said.

"LAVI, WHATS WRONG? ANSWER ME. LAVI! WHATS WRONG, LAVI!" Lavi is kneeling on the cold floor. His head looking down, his eyes are empty. "LAVI!"

"Lero, Lero is scared by Road-tama's ability the most-Lero~" said the pumpkin below her feet.

Road is smiling. "Fu fu~ Now then I wonder just where I'd have to stab the future Bookman's heart for blood to gush out~ When crimson, it's pretty~ If it's amber that'd be nice~"

The battle between Tyki and Allen is still continuing. Allen is falling by a hair's breadth, with his hand he manage to maintain his composure. The Noah of Pleasure stand on the thin air, sending three large blows of dark matter to Allen.

"Don't fall down, Boy."

The pillar where Allen stands crashes. Arisa is waiting below Allen preparing her sword. But instead of coming down, he extends his belt at Tyki's left arm and pull himself with it. Allen send A large blow of Innocence to Tyki's chest, but Tyki grins, punching Allen in the stomach. Tyki fall on the water and manage to stand on it. Allen's using his crown clown to stand. The water ripples between them are moving calm. But Allen can feel killing intent everywhere. The Tease are surrounding him, giving large blows to Allen. Allen manages to cut all the Tease with his crown clown.

"That looks like full body armor, doesn't it? Rather than being a clown, the ways of a white devil fit you to a tee, boy. I'll break you one more time, with this hand!" A black light is emmiting from both of his arm.

"Why didn't you kill her?"

Tyki's eyed widened in surprise with such a sudden question. He spitted out his cigarette, smiling. "She belongs to the Earl, not to the exorcist. She's not human, boy." Tyki give a large blow on his left arm, causing it to crack, like that very day. "Why do you care about her anyway? You are going to be smashed. She's not going to return to you anymore, Allen walker."

Allen gritted his teeth; he flew backward to the invisible box where Lenalee and Chaoji are detained.

"So one blow isn't enough huh… you are quite sturdy for someone who just evolved. But the next one will end it. Just don't try to resist anymore, okay?" Dark auras are emitting from all over Tyki's body. "Hey, Road."

"Tyki, I told you, you're being to harsh on Allen~"

"Just let it pass."

"This..This is bad. Get up Sir Exorcist! Get up! Don't come any closer!" Chaoji is screaming.

Lenalee looked at the Noah with fearful eyes. "Don't… DON'T TOUCH MY COMRADE!"

The Noah looked at her with amused eyes. "Ooh… Your comrades huh?" Tyki stepped backward.

Lenalee looked at him carefully. _'Why did he step backward?'_

Tyki's approaching Arisa. His hands are circling her waist and her neck; he nuzzles his head on her neck, inhaling her scent. "Then I can touch this woman right here right?" He grinned wildly.

Lenalee's heart thumps out loud. *Ba-thump!*

He put his fingers under her chin, but his eyes didn't meet hers. Instead, Tyki's eyes meet Lenalee

*Ba-thump!*.

The distance between them are closing excruciatingly slow. Her chest makes contact with his own. The hand on her waist move to her lips and made his way to her neck.

*Ba-thump!*

"No…No! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Lenalee is banging against the invisible wall, her eyes are angry, but she can't do anything "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

Tyki's eyes glint in further amusement. He brought his arms back to her waist, down to her thigh. "What do you care? You made your friends abandon her, right?" His grin widened.

Lenalee stopped breathing. Her chest hurt like crazy. '_That's right I have abandoned…my most important friend'_ she gulped on her own saliva.

"See, you didn't see her as your 'friend' anymore. For you she's just another disturbing being that further the distance between you and your friends"

'_Envy…'_

Tyki brought his lips closer to Arisa.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Lenalee's tears are coming down on her face.

The Noah of Pleasure is only an inch closer to Arisa.

*Slap*

A white fragile hand makes its way to Tyki's cheek, causing red mark to appear on it. "Really… must all white haired people slap my left cheek?" Tyki sighed.

"It's your fault for not being a proper gentleman." She crosses her arms on her chest. A familiar voice resounded into Lenalee's ear

Road stared at her with widened eyes, her mouth agape. "How…How did you manage to get out from my dream?"

"Oh! Road-chan! Still as small as ever, I see…" She smiled; her tone is cheerful and kind. She didn't see the situation they are in.

"It's a lie…" Road move forward to her while Tyki can only watch in confusion. "How did you manage to get out? Aren't you dead? Why did you come to life again! Tell me…Akira!"

Arisa's eyes gleamed in surprise. "Whoa, you still remember my name? That's awesome!"

Arisa is slightly different. Instead of her pink eye color, this one look as red as blood. Arisa stared at Lenalee, Chaoji, Allen and Lenalee "Guests huh? As dark as ever aren't you Road?"

"Yay! Akira is back! Do you know how long the Earl had been expecting you! Fourteen years Akira! Fourteen!" Road went down from her umbrella to hug Arisa's waist.

Lenalee looked at Arisa with fearful eyes. Arisa, no. Akira walked to the invisible wall Road had made for them and stare at Lenalee and Allen, her read eye are gazing at Lenalee. "Why is there exorcist here? Why did this boy have white hair too? Moreover, is this guy even alive?"She said poking at Allen slightly. She shifted her gaze at Lavi and crouched down to him. "Ehh, a Bookman? What's a bookman doing here?" her smile are cold, as well as her eyes. Her killing intent are stronger than before. A blood thirst.

Tyki sweat dropped. "How can we answer those questions if you keep on pushing it one after another?"

Lenalee's sweats are cold, she is trembling. _'It's a lie. It's not Arisa'_

"Nice to meet you all!" She said cheerfully. She lifted her dress slightly and bows. "My name is Akira! Arisa's dark side lets work together from now on, shall we?" She smiled wickedly.

...

_'Where am I?'_ She opened her eyes, to reveal the large pond she was floating on. The sky is beaming red like blood, No cloud can be seen from the sky. The ground emitted Lava. She stood up and walk around. She didn't feel any pain, just sorrow and sadness. _'Did I die?' _Someone is standing in front of her, the same hair, the same body, but two different eyes.

"It's nice to see you again, Arisa."

_'Who are you?'_

"Me? I'm Akira. The Earl's vessel and you..." She said pointing at Arisa. "...Are my white side"

* * *

**Finished! Chap 34 will come in the next few hours! If you wait patiently, you will get the next story as fast as you can, because I know that some people didn't really like cliff hanger ^.^ rate and review please!**


	34. Chapter 34 - It's time for payback

She's gleaming happily like a little child. She turned around and found Tyki staring at her. She smiled more happily.

"Fufu~ yo.." she took one step towards Tyki. "…ro…" another step. "…shi…" and another one. Until she is in front of Tyki, she points her index finger and poke Tyki's nose. "…ku… fufu~"

Tyki sighed. "Are you trying to flirt with me? Let me tell you. It doesn't work. You are pretty and all, but you are not my type." He scoffed.

Akira went hiding behind the Noah of Dream. "Eww, look Road-chan! Why are you keeping a pervert with you? He's disgusting."

The first time Tyki had been called disgusting. The first time! The first! He stoned there in shock. His charm, his looks, his confidence, gone by one word_. 'Disgusting'_.

Suddenly Allen started to move. "My heart hasn't been smashed yet, I will never… let you guys escape from the darkness." Allen said. He's still clinging to his life like some disease.

"Whoa, he's still breathing." Akira commented

Allen is breathing harshly, he's in pain but he smiles.

"What's wrong" questioned Tyki "You can't be happy that I've broken your arm down, right?" Tyki retorted to Allen, smiling even wildly.

Allen is coughing blood, yet he's smiling like an innocent 15 years old boy. He's swiping his blood with his right arm. "Tyki Mikk, there's something about us exorcist that you don't understand… you think exorcist are mere humans by destroying their anti-akuma weapon which is innocence. They will become powerless since they are mere humans.—"

"You are mere humans…" Akira said, cutting him in the process. "Filthy, _weak_ humans." She said narrowing her eyes while looking at Allen.

"We are filthy." He said calmly. "Full of sins and unforgiving, selfish little creatures."

"Precisely."

"But the opponents that you should really be afraid of, are those humans." Allen's eyes are now serious and determined. "Even if…" his innocence on the left arm is gleaming. "The power is given to them by the innocence. Yet the one handling the power are those humans and their hearts as exorcist. My heart is tied to the innocence."

Lenalee stared at Allen._' No way. His left arm that should've been injured is…'_

"Unless my body that is the vessel perishes, I will continue to exist as an exorcist. What important to me is…" His innocence Aura is gleaming greater than Tyki's dark power. "…To exist in this world!"

Akira smiled at Allen, satisfied with his answers _'Precisely.'_

…

What did I do wrong? Am I supposed to live in this world? Why was I born if everyone hates me to the core? Am I unwanted? Should I…

She gulped.

…_Perish…_

…

With one swing, Allen makes a hole on Tyki's body, cutting it in half. Tyki's eyes is widening in surprise. Even Road is surprised. Rain of blood is starting to drip. Blood is dripping from his mouth. _'Wha…!?'_

But nothing happens. Allen stared at his right arm that perishes just now.

"To put it simple," Allen's left arm is growing longer than normal. "You can't break my Crown Clown." The cracks on his left arm are gone.

'_He recovered his anti-akuma weapon!?'_ Lenalee thought in surprise.

Tyki's eyes are still wide.

'_Tyki?'_ Road thought.

"…" Tyki stayed silent _'What was that just now? For a brief moment, my body felt the sensation of dying…?'_ Tyki touch his chest. Feeling his own heart beat. _'That impact was, me being pressed down by the innocence's spirit? Or is it that…'_

"Oi, hentai…" Akira walked closer to him. "Why are you scared? Snap out of it." She whispered. "Suppressed by the innocence? Don't make me laugh, Tyki. You are the Noah of pleasure. The Noah…" she clenched her own arm with her fingers, causing it to bleed. "…doesn't fear the innocence. Just what had the Earl thought you?" Her dark voice enters his brain like a tumor. It enters easily and can't get out the same way.

Tyki grinned wildly, from ear to ear. His face is covered by his curly hair. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Lenalee stared at the Noah with fear. While Allen stared at him calmly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Who do you think you are?" His fingers touch his face. Suddenly, star sign is beginning to pop out from behind Tyki. "Ok, I get it. So if I don't kill the boy first, that innocence won't die, huh?"

"Ah!" Road quickly stood up from the umbrella.

"Road-tama, what's wrong-lero!?"

"Tyki snapped. Akira, what did you exactly do to him?!"

She shrugged. "Oh, so he had been suppressing his power! That makes sense…" she jumped toward Road. _'That's why he still has a human heart…'_

Suddenly a large blow emitted from his right arm. Allen is covering himself with his innocence. "Many thanks for the sermon you half-blooded exorcist. I'll show you my ability as a present." Now, Tyki's eyes are cold and unforgiving

"I like you more when you are perverted."

"Akira, this is not the best time! We have to get higher!" Road commented. He brought his dice prison where Lenalee and Chaoji are in, and a cube to protect Lavi. A giant sphere form on the ground. "Arggh, that was close~~!" Akira is flying besides her. Her wings are no longer with but black. Tainted. Just like a raven.

"If Road-tama won't notice and was late for just one more second, Lero would've been swallowed up together with the white-haired exorcist – lero!"

"Have he ever snapped before?" Arisa asked out of curiosity.

"No. What's with the white hair? Didn't it used to be black?" Road is touching her white wavy hair. She slapped Road's hand away.

"Innocence tainted it. Cross tainted it. It's freakin white! You hear me Road? White! So not cool!" She crossed her arms. Complaining like crazy.

"But white looks cute on you~" She crouched down on the umbrella watching her hair and her lost self.

"No. definitely not cute!"

"Fufu~ well, at least your eyes are back to red already~~" Road watched Akira, her long lost friend and the Earl's pet with amusement.

"Just stop complaining about me and stop your perverted uncle."

Road averted her gaze to Tyki's sphere. The sphere it self is becoming black and started growing bigger and bigger. The building around it was crushed into dust.

"Tyki is serious-lero."

"Road! What is this?! What happened to Allen-kun?" Lenalee screamed from behind the dice.

Road stared at the sphere. Her golden eyes are analyzing Tyki's power, as well as Allen's presence. "Allen is inside that. That's a little dangerous. Tyki is able to choose for all creations as the Noah of Pleasure. If you look at the space in Allen's surrounding, he's probably rejected the atmosphere and created a vacuum. Now that he can't breathe and at this rate, Allen's body may be destroyed."

"You like the boy that much, huh?"

Road turned her head back slightly, smiling. "It's not that I choose him over you, Akira. It's just that in my period of time where I have lived, I have never found someone so interesting."

"He's interesting…"

Allen's body is not moving because of the pain Tyki had inflicted on him.

"The likes of humans, when they lose they can't choose anything and die. I can feel your concern for all in that youth. Far from making me afraid, it's making me throw up. Hey, boy. Let me kill you at my own pace." Just outside the sphere, Tyki is controlling it with his right arm.

Road stared at Allen. "Allen, can't you do it?" Road expression is changing into serious. No more fun and loving Road.

Beneath that sphere, Allen is dying, crutching in pain.

"Does it hurt boy? I created a vacuum so you can't breathe. That's obvious huh…"

Allen recognizes that dark voice and that cursed nick name. He stared at him grudgingly.

"Of course I'm free even inside this." Tyki continued

Allen brought up his left arm, so that he can see them. His eyes are starting to get clouded. He's about to lose consciousness. _' Sh-it… is it because of the vacuum…? My arm is tightening up… I can't activate…'_ Tyki stared at the now unconscious boy.

Just outside that sphere. Lenalee is kicking the dice with all of her strength, causing it to bleed.

"What's with the girl exorcist? Is she crazy?" ask Akira.

"That's useless Lenalee. You can't activate your innocence with your leg either…"Road answered to Lenalee without referring to Akira's question.

Chaoji is grabbing Lenalee's right arm tightly, so that she couldn't struggle. "If you keep going then your legs will become useless! Right now you're powerless, aren't you!?"

Lenalee is drawing her breath, crying and exhausted. "Even so, I'm an exorcist. I live for the sake of fighting… losing one friend…" Lenalee brought her green orbs to see Arisa. "…is enough…"

Even if he lost his consciousness, even if he lost his breathe, he still won't die. Like I said. A disease, clinging hopelessly. But Allen's left eye which can define an akuma is still active and rotating.

Akira stared back at her with her crimson orbs. "She's referring to the other me. Isn't she?"

"Umm, maybe. I don't know? Why don't you ask her?" Road answers her straight forwardly.

"You know that I don't chit chat with a petty exorcist who can't even stand on her own feet." She said crossing over her arms once more.

'_What!?'_ Tyki stared at Allen. '_He's still conscious…!?'_

'…_I won't…die…'_ his eyes are still clouded_. 'I wanted to live…for the sake…of defeating the Noah…Tyki Mikk…'_ He brought his head upward. _'No. that's not it…I'm not living for…that. I want to live… because I found…what was important to me…'_ Allen's eyes are opened but he didn't really see_. 'That's right…'_ finally his eyes widened_. 'Because I… wanted to protect both humans and akuma.'_ The images of his friends are starting to flow on his mind. _'INNOCENCE!'_ he gritted his teeth. _'In order to escape this vacuum, I have to be strong enough to repeal Tyki Mikk's Noah power. I won't die in a place like this! There are still things that I have to do! If I can't activate as usual, then become stronger! Stronger Synchronization! Stronger power! More! Into one! A weapon I can use to protect the world!'_

Akira grinned wildly. Her eyes are gleaming in amusement. "Precisely…"

Suddenly, Allen felt an arm sliding towards into his chest. Tyki is trying to pull out his heart in one clean swipe.

'_I don't know what he's planning, but I'm not going to let him do it. With this, I'll pull out his heart.'_

*THUMP*

Allen is starting to coughing blood. '_Concentrate! I just have to synchronize with the Innocence…'_Innocence light is starting to come out from his body. "Inno-c-ence."

An image of someone is starting to appear on his head like an illusion. Her smile is heart-warming; behind her are the blazing sunlight, the soft clouds and the blue sky. The shadow of the tree where she was leaning is hiding her face from his sight. _"Do you want to be saved?"_ She looked at his eye, still smiling warmly. She reaches out to him _"Allen Walker, take my arm…"_ Her voice is soothing and calming. He is sure it was an illusion, until he sees the gleaming pink eyes, Arisa. He starts to reach out to her. His arms are moving excruciatingly slow, but she manages to grab it. _"Thank you for trusting me, Allen walker…"_ her voice suddenly turns dark and the blue sky behind is changed with the black sky and storm, covering the warm sunlight. Lightning is started to streak from the sky. For once, he saw the pink orbs were changed into crimson color and her heart-warming smile is turning into a wicked one. _"Got you, Allen walker…"_ She grinned more wildly.

…

Hevlanska is writhing in pain and Komui come to the basement along with Reever to see her condition.

"Don't get too close Komui… You'll be hit by my…spirit." Hevlanska voice echoes across the dark room.

Komui is gripping the rod in front of him tighter. "Hev-kun!"

"It hurts. The cubes within me are resonating. Like babies that have gone amuck."

"The person of critical point has appeared!? _'What about Arisa? Why didn't the cube within Hev-kun resonates?!'_ Komui thought.

"I still don't know… 'who' it is… but they had appeared…!"

"They?!"

"The 'person of the critical point!' the exorcist who can become new generals has appeared! It has appeared! The strongest of two powers had appeared!" Hevlanska screamed.

'_So it's someone who's fighting in japan…?' _Reever thought.

'_Why…' _Komui brought his hand to his head_. 'Why do I remember Arisa-sama and Allen Walker just now!? It can't be… Arisa, even though Hevlanska proved that she's an over synchronization…when I checked her before, her powers are…uncontrollable and not natural! Over synchronized power are supposed to be fear-some! But she's not, she just carry light and weak aura around her. Therefore in her missions, sometimes she received unnecessary injuries. But Allen is just… 15 years old. It can't be possible!'_

…

Whatever tricks Akira is pulling, she certainly helped Allen walker, it's certainly working. A jolt of electricity passes through Allen's left hand.

'_Your left hand is for Akuma. Your right is for humans. At that time, you decided to bring salvation to both of them, didn't you? Your right and your left, together they create…'_ Akira smiled from outside the sphere. "…you. Fufu~"

The fingers in Allen's left arm are separated, forming a sword similar to the Earl's sword. Tyki's eyes widened in shock and move further from Allen. _'No way… his arm is… that's!'_ "That sword is…!". 'Damn boy. What is he going to do? Is he planning on getting out?!'

Allen swipes his large sword at the Noah, causing the sphere to crack in half. Akira stared at the view in front of her in surprise. "Hey, he's really interesting alright…" The sphere is emitting a large blow of wind to them.

A pair of strong legs is sliding on the floor, until he stopped.

"What's happening Tyki?" Road asked

"A surprising human, hmm?"

"Huh?"

His body is trembling and he bent down his back so that his hands can touch his legs. "I'm too surprised to laugh at all. Did I just wake up or something? Not good at all…?"

In front of Tyki, Allen is standing there confidently. His left arm has disappeared and a giant sword that he yield in his right arm emitting innocence aura all around him.

Road's golden eyes widened in surprise. _'That sword is…!'_ Allen eyes meet with Road's golden orbs. For once, she saw that Allen somehow emitted the same aura as the Earl. She saw Allen wielding the sword as if it was the Earl.

"I'll show you that I can protect them…" Allen said while gritting his teeth.

Allen is running at him with God-speed. Tyki made a shield from his power and block Allen's attack. "So stubborn." Tyki said smiling. The vacuum he had made just now drained his power a lot.

"Even you guys…should know why."

Tyki's shield is starting to crack because of the force made by Allen's large swords. _'What's this…!?'_ The shield broke and Allen's sword slice Tyki into 2 parts.

Road fly closer to Tyki. While the pumpkin screams. "Tyki-sama!"

Lenalee stared dumbfounded by Allen's move _'Allen has…!'_ her eyes are cold and filled with fear. Unbelieving that the person she see in front of her is Allen_. 'The gentle person, who finds it so painful fighting the Noahs, who are also humans… slashed a Noah? Without hesitation…!'_

Akira crouched. She was still flying. She hugged her knees and watch Tyki and Allen from above. "Haa, boring… I can see the winning side already." but then small tears are falling onto her right cheek. She touched it with her left, brushing it in the process. She looked at it with awe. "Fufu~ Arisa… relax. I know you are excited that Allen didn't die, but geez you didn't have to push me out either." The tears won't stop flowing from her right eye. Staining her white cheek with the crimson color of blood.

…

'_Exchange with me! Right now! I have to stop him from hurting Allen.'_

…

"No can do missy-pinky." Akira shrugged.

…

'_If we can't exchange, then why didn't I destroyed?'_

…

"It's simple stupid. It's because I'm stronger than you." Akira smiled widened.

…

'_But you are a part of me aren't you? Just with different consciousness.'_

…

"What are you doing? Quiz show? Stop screwing around! Just watch your friend die and shut your damn mouth!"

…

'…'

…

"What!? If you wanna say something say it out loud idiot! Don't mutter it. You know I can't hear you well!"

…

Arisa smiled between her huffing breaths.

…

'_What the? Did she just smile?'_

…

'_If you didn't want to exchange with me, then we should become one.'_

…

Akira's eyes widened in shock with what the other side had spoken about "Eh?"

Tyki fall onto his knees. Grabbing his clothes near to his heart. He was supposed to be dead. "What was that? I'm not dead…? But…". _'I'm sure I felt the pain…' _"I've not been cut! What trick did you pull, boy?" Tyki's golden eyes stared at Allen.

"It wasn't a trick. What I slashed was…"

Blood started to pour from Tyki's lips. The part of the body which had been cut before showing the signs of cross. _'Innocence.'_

"Inside of me…Noah has…" He brought his arm to his face, screaming in pain.

Road and Akira stared at Allen with widened and surprised eyes. Akira was thinking _'What he destroyed…'_. It was Road's turn to think _'…was the Noah that resides in us. That sword has…'_

'…_The power to exorcise!'_ They thought together at the same time.

'_Damn you Arisa. Only showing me the part of the future where Tyki was cut. You cut the record that flows through!'_

"Destroy the evil inside a person, that's mine and Crown Clown's power."

* * *

**Hello! I'm so sorry that I didn't update as soon as possible, it's unprofessional to give excuses, so I won't give you one. I thought that it would be better that I moved my comment author over here so that you can enjoy reading it through and through. The number of people who had read my fanfiction kept on increasing at hit the number of 1,955 people in the world. I'm so proud... TTvTT Thank you for reading! Hit 2,000 pleaseee~  
**

**The first paragraph where Akira walked toward Tyki saying 'Yoroshiku', it means nice to meet you, or please put me under your care. Or something that related to that XD. BTW, the vote is still on! Continue commenting so that I can hear your voice people! Thank you for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35 - Lavi's heart

"The hell… How can someone kill something inside it without killing its physical body?!" Akira questioned Allen. The she realized. _'Oh shit… Arisa, tell me? Did you use the same way as your friend does to the perverted uncle?'_

…

'…'

…

There was no response. She didn't feel any pain but she knew why she tears some blood from her right eye. "Damn." Soon, she was coughing blood, choking on it. The taste of metal feels bitter on her tongue. Yet, no physical pain was inflicted on her. "Nee, if you do this there's a chance of both of us dying you bitch!"

…

'_I know, by the way, when you retorted 'bitch' to me, you are mocking yourself. The same body but different consciousnesses remember? Oh, I manage to slip from you just for a second. Not through your physical body though.'_

…

"You really are a bitch. I meant it for you, not me."

Tyki is still clutching his head with his fingers in pain. Even if he didn't die, he still feel the pain to his very bone "Did you just tear the Noah from me, boy?" Allen is only walking towards the Noah, calmly. Each step he takes from the tiled floor is resounding. "You killed…just the Noah in me? HAHAHAHA! You are…naïve! Too soft… This is because of your ego…"

He was finally in front of Tyki and brought his sword up to Tyki's neck. "What ever happens, I'm prepared to bear the burden for this purpose."

Road quickly jump from Lero to reach Tyki. "Tyki! Akira!". _'Tyki's Noah has…Tch, and Arisa is starting to take control.'_ But a long hand is obstructing Road from moving forward. Akira's right arm obstructing Road from going to Tyki. Akira is backing Tyki but facing Road, face to face. Her right eyes are still tearing blood. "Akira! What are you doing?!"

Akira just gave her a small signal by moving her orbs to the corner of her eyes, looking at Tyki slightly. The Noah obliged and looks at Tyki. Tyki raised his palm to Road. "It's alright." Tyki muttered. Road stared at Tyki in shock, but manage to keep her mouth shut.

Allen's grip on his sword starting to tighten. He looked at Tyki one and for the last. Tyki is trying to maintain his composure through the pain he had experience "Retreat from this battle. Tyki Mikk!" Allen pulling his sword backward just to move it forward, finishing Tyki. His eyes no longer emit the radiance of kindness. He finally stabs Tyki through the heart with his innocence.

Blood vessels are forming from Tyki's head. His golden eyes are no longer seen, only white. He brought his arm up to Allen's face. "It's a pity…boy…" He smiles at last. "Sorry Road…". Allen is pulling his sword after Tyki's last words. The Noah is now lying on the cold tiled floor. The holy mark on his forehead faded and his skin returned to its normal color.

"Tyki…" Road muttered. Looking at the Noah with widened eyes.

"Tyki's holy mark has disappeared-lero."

'He destroyed the Noah!?' Lenalee thought in awe.

"He…He did it…The devil! He defeated the enemy!" Chaoji is smiling happily and pumped his fist into the air.

A leg kicks at the dice with such brutality and force causing another crater to appear on the other side of the box, almost hitting Chaoji in his spot. Chaoji had gone quite and his eyes are filled with fear. White hair and black dressed swayed because of her movement. The black feathers are falling onto the ground. Her red orbs with Chaoji eyes that's filled with fear and he fall back to the floor.

"He's not a devil you _puny_ human!" Arisa's eyes are filled with anger and frustration. Her arm passes through Road's dice prison with force and grabs Chaoji's neck, choking him. "Road, if you please…"

Suddenly three pairs if sharp candle pierce through his back. Akira releases his grip and Chaoji fall onto the floor, she is grinning, like she was satisfied.

"Chaoji!" Lenalee said in fear. Allen is turning backward to see his comrades only to be stopped by Road's dark voice.

"Don't move." There's no more gleam of happiness in her voice. Just sorrow, darkness and lost. "If you move, I'll pierce through you and your exorcist friends."

The dice where Lenalee was kept is surrounded by sharp pointed candles. "Although Allen of crown clown might not die so easily," Allen was surrounded as well. "Those other than him probably will die, right?" Road continued. Allen can only grit his teeth. She walks to where Tyki was falling asleep, while Akira falls gracefully on the tiled floor. "You know, though I like Allen," She kneels near Tyki and grabs his head with her small hands. "My family is also special to me… This kind of feeling is the same as yours Allen."

Allen is dragging his feet, trying to move from Road's deadly candles. "Don't move." Road said. Akira walks slowly beside Allen, pointing a sword to his neck. "I am not quite myself at the moment. Do you want to see holes open up in the bodies of your companions? But that alone is not enough. 'One person' of Allen's companions will be punished for this." Road continued. "The red-haired boy… 'Lavi' you call him? That boy's heart is now within me, you know." Road smiled wickedly. Allen's eyes are filled with fear "I'll wreck that heart and show you! If you don't want to see that human over there and cute Lenalee become the stars of a tragic scene. Just wait patiently for me to destroy 'Lavi'~"

'_Oh boy… Road snapped as well…_' Akira thought. Blood vessels are forming from Road's left eye.

…

_Having photography memory doesn't mean you are smart or at a further advantage than other people. It's true you will have advantages, but when bad time comes, those memories will hurt you a thousand times more than other people. All his past, all his friends, All this time… Has his face been a lie? Has his smile been a lie? Did all of his friendship was a lie too?_

"_Don't be taken in by the war." He said. "We are the bookman. Not an exorcist. We only come to rewrite history." His gramps words made him feel pain._

_To rewrite history…what would his friends be when he leaves? Whether his smile all this two years is a lie, he didn't know. What would he be when he left the order?_

"_That's right… these are illusions." Many people that he knew at the Order showed up at the illusion are already dead. "We are the written down history named with ink on paper as 'humans'." Said the Bookman. "Ink doesn't talk to the calligrapher. Does your heart grieve for every trail of ink you left behind?" The old man continued. "What is the 'purpose' of our people Lavi?"_

"_Stop it."_

"_No matter what we have to abandon, for that single purpose, outside the frame of the world we bookman continue to live." Blood vessels are popping from Bookman left eye._

_Lenalee is passing on the river. She's sleeping inside the coffin. Jumped back to live with blood tearing her eyes, drawing knife at Lavi. "Why did you abandon us…? You're saying we are not companions…?"_

_Lavi can only gritted his teeth._

_Lenalee screamed like she never screamed before. Her teeth are drawing longer and sharper. "We are not just ink on paper!"_

"_Stop it!" Lavi is closing his eyes. Suddenly he heard something small splashing on the water. Allen's ace card._

_A hand smoothly picked the card. "I dropped this…" it was Allen's voice this time. "You kept quite about this to bookman and held on to it for me." But then Allen's face was splattered, destroyed just with a swipe of hand. Lavi opens his mouth to scream, but he was cut of by another Lavi._

"_What's with your reaction? This is just a blob of ink, Lavi. You can't keep quite and just watch anymore, right? You are a failure."_

_Arisa's wings are crippled and burned, the feathers are no more. She's burning under the fire, hooking on Lavi's hand. Sobbing blood."Lavi…" her head are dislocated as well as her other body parts. She can no longer walk and she clutch to Lavi as her life depended on it. "Lavi…"_

_Lavi fall back from Arisa, letting her fall onto the water and drowned. Kanda and Lenalee are stabbing Lavi's stomach on the front, while Krory stabbing his back. He started to cough blood. Allen who already lost his head are still clinging his fingers on the card. And the mark of the Ace on it, disappeared as s mere ink._

"_You aren't a bookman anymore…Don't worry." The other Lavi grinned. "Even if you die, bookman won't become extinct. Because, 'I' am the real 'you'. 'I' will succeed the role of the bookman." The ink on the Ace card dripping to the water, Allen's fingers are not clutching onto it anymore and the card fall down as a thin white paper. As the paper falls down, Lavi fall into the water._

_Someone was dragging him down into the water deeper and deeper. A pair of hand is hugging him like a doll, grinning at him_

'_Come, you are free now…'_

…

The box where Lavi was kept was starting to open. Lavi jumped down and started to fall onto the floor, just behind Allen's back. Allen turned his head slightly to see Lavi, while Lavi's eyes are empty and there's a tattoo under his left eye. "La-Lavi..?" Questioned Allen.

"Allen, something sad has come to my attention. It looks like Lavi's heart has just died." Road commented. "Now, if you want to save Lenalee and the human, you'll have to kill 'that' Allen."

Lavi unquestionably move forward to strike Allen, even if Allen manages to shield himself with his sword, Allen fall back onto the floor. 'No way, for Lavi to be attacking me for real…' With lightning speed, Lavi approaches Allen and kick him on the stomach, causing him to cough some blood. He raised his feet to kick Allen in the head, but he missed just barely. Next, he raises his fist. Allen had manages to grab his sword in time. _'It's likely that Lavi has been possessed by something.'_ And drive his sword towards Lavi's body. _'If that's true, then I should be able to exorcise it with this sword. I'm begging you, please work!'_

Nothing happens. Lavi only gave a quick stare at Allen and pushes him into the floor even deeper. "It won't work with that anti-evil sword that doesn't kill him, you know? Lavi has lost his heart. It's not like he's been possessed by evil, okay? If you are going to attack, you'll have to use your left arm's edge Allen!" Road starting to snap more and more, her eyes widened and she's grinning like crazy from just watching Allen and Lavi fight with each other.

"If you won't change to your edge weapon, I'll kill them, alright?" The candles are halfway through Lenalee and Chaoji dice prison. "CHANGE YOUR WEAPON ALLEN! OR DO YOU WANT TO LISTEN TO LENALEE'S SCREAMS?!" Lavi is still attacking him brutally. Finally, Allen touches the edge of his sword.

"Lavi, can't you…hear…my voice…?" but it was useless. Lavi's eyes are still soulless. "Here, the only one who can protect Lenalee and Chaoji are us. Kanda is probably fighting."

Road even smiled more wildly. "FIGHT!"

Lavi brought his fist into Allen's face, causing it too bleed even deeper. He pulled Allen by the collar like he was nothing. "Lenalee…her comrades..." Lenalee is covering her face with her hands, she's crying. "Lenalee who thought of us as more important than even the world. Is crying…" Allen gritted his teeth. "Arisa…" She jolted when Allen is calling her other half. "…even if she has become one of them, She's crying!" Akira touched her face. She felt something wet, something…warm, her right eyes no longer tears blood, but water, salt water is tearing from her eye, the real tears. She clutched her chest, feeling it slightly hurt even if there's no physical damage. She walked over to Road and touched her on the shoulder. She falls onto her knees and cry in front of Road.

"Road, stop it… You know that Allen can't make a choice when you make him choose between his friends." She still sniffed.

"What so you defend him now?"

"You know I never cry. Tell you what. I will heal the pervert and you stop Lavi."

Road stared at her hesitantly. "You don't have healing abilities."

She shrugged. "I know. That's why I will let my other half heal him. But Road, if she wanted to stop, just kill her okay. I don't like sharing my body with this…bitch."

…

'_For the first time we are on the same side, ass hole.'_

…

"Ha! You mock yourself, ass hole."

"I'm not your comrade…" Lavi stared at Allen with cold eyes. And bang him into the wall deeper.

Lenalee started screaming. "STOP ITT!"

Road turned her attention to Lenalee, wearing her mocking smile again. "No matter what you say to that kid right now, it's hopeless! After all, you are not comrades. Bookman are just onlookers. For the sake of his records, he just walked alongside you guys. Those are that kid's true feelings!"

Lavi grow his hammer, making fire seal at Allen. Allen quickly acts by activating his innocence and divide the fire dragon into two. But it's useless, he only digs his grave deeper, cause right now, the dragon split into two and attacking him altogether.

"Lavi, Lavi please I'm begging you, stop already! Open your eyes!" Lenalee screamed.

Road can only poke her tongue out. "I told you, it's hopeless, Lenalee. Lavi's 'heart' has died."

"Um, so Road-chan. About the deal…" Akira said to her with a faint voice. Road can only stare at Akira. "No deal…" Road said.

"Suit yourself…"

Road looked at her with curiosity. "Akira, I'm curious. You are persistent, why did you back up on your own deal."

Akira chuckled for just a bit. "You know, its funny Road-chan, because of that, the cat was murdered. But you know what, let me tell you something… right now, a sword is flying, passing through Lavi's body and headed to you."

Road quickly turn her head to Allen and the sword pass her chest. In just a second, just like what Akira said it would be. She quickly slumps back onto the floor besides Tyki "KUKUKUKU!" She grabbed the edge of the sword. "It's a shame~~~ have you forgotten that the attacks against me in rewinding town were ineffective? Say for example, even with an anti evil sword, what you're piercing through is different. You know, what you see of me, isn't me. People who don't know my 'true form' can't kill me!"

"Indeed…oh and by the way, exorcist-san. Beware of fire." Akira added quickly. Behind her, Lavi is circling Allen with his fire seal, 'Even though I've been engulfed by the fire seal, it isn't hot.' Lenalee is begging, screaming at Lavi, but he didn't listen at all. Until the candles are melting from Lavi's flame. 'This is…the flames aren't burning me…!' Allen and Lenalee came to a realization together. 'It can't be…'

Akira raise her fingers to Road and smile "Fufu~ gotcha…Road-chan." Revealing strings that were attached to Lavi's back.

Road watched at her with betrayal and hatred. "Why you…"

"Oh, wait! Wait! Don't get this wrong! But I didn't betray you! My consciousness slips for a moment! I told you she will slip somehow!" but then she smiled. Her voice changed into Arisa's voice "True, she didn't betray you. I made her betray you, even for a while. Road-chan~fufu~~"

"You have been helping Lavi since he falls into my dream!" Road stared at her with awe

…

At Road's dream, she was stabbed by Lavi's knife. She was disguising herself as Allen.

"You knew that I was a disguise?"

"It's because you seems to like Allen, so…"Lavi said smiling through his victory. "Is this your dying will? You won't succeed as a bookman, you know…who was being cornered up till now…?"

'This is the best choice, 'I' can make right now.'

…

"FIRE SEAL!"

"He's going to suffer his own attacks!". Chaoji said from behind the dice.

"LAVII!" screamed Allen.

…

Lavi's body is burning. Beside him, another Lavi stands. "Why is it "Lavi" the 49th "me"… you are supposed to be me. Before Lavi, there were 48 others. Why weren't you the same as them?" Another lavi stared at Lavi's body, burning and drowning at the same time. "Why did you slowly diverce from every former version of "me"?" Lavi is turning into a child. "Why was being the 49th the hardest? Why…did you come to despise becoming a bookman Lavi!?" the small Lavi is crying. "You choose to fight for these temporary friends!?" Looking at Lavi's body, who didn't move an inch, just floating there. "Humans create nothing but wars! They're a feeble species You know it's true! If you let your emotions get involved, it'd be agonizing. I have the responsibility as a member of the bookman order!" He cried harder.

Lavi didn't even blink once. Yet he manages to answer himself "I kinda understand… "I" was disappointed in humans. In the human world they were always arguing. I thought I was different from them." Image of his friends started to flash on his mind. "Tell me… do you know? The bookman why do they exist? Why is it that humans fail to bring an end to war?"

"Why..as "me"?" he cleared his tears with his right arm. "I have no idea."

""I" am supposed to be you. All 48 and you 49th, are but a single "me". You're the one asking. You were the one who started to change. The one who should go…" he was already drowned into the water once more.

'_The one who really wanted to know the answer…'_

…

Lenalee is punching her foot, disappointed in herself for abandoning her friends in the first place. The only person who can't save their friends.

"CROWN BELT! LAVI! DAMIT! LAVII!"

…

He heard someone is calling his name.

'Lavi! Lavi!'

"You were…also me." He said before he disappears into the water.

"You won, Lavi Bookman-jr."

…

The dice prison was opened and finally Chaoji and Lenalee can step out into the solid ground. The first thing Lenalee do is walking over to find Allen. "Allen, Lavi!" suddenly a large crack was form on the floor. Revealing the Arisa and the two exorcists.

"BWAH!" They were saying it in unison.

"You guys are stupid! Jumping into the flame like that, can't you see that girl over there is worrying about you!?" Akira commented.

"Shut up you –"Lavi stared at her eyes. "Wait, you are not Arisa? Who are you?"

"Be grateful you stupid Bookman! I just saved your damn ass! You too you cursed white bean!"

Both of them stared at Akira like she's some sort of disease. "I'm not thanking my enemy!" Lavi retorted. "My name is Allen!"

"What ever! I don't give a damn! Next time I won't save you bitches! Well, technically I didn't save you either, she slipped from me. Tch, you annoying bitch! Next time, I wont let you slip from me!"

…

'_You just called yourself a bitch, bitch.'_

…

"You know what! I don't care! Just rot there you ass!"

They all sweat dropped. They can't see Arisa, but when they hear her voice, as if it's like she was there, literally.

"Wait, guys… If Road is burned by the fire, what about the exit?" Lenalee asked them.

Complete silence

"NOOOO! I'M STUCK WITH THE LAME EXORCISTS! WHERE IS THAT FREAKING UMBRELLA?" She started to tilt her head left and right to look for it, but it's gone. Completely gone. What's shocking is she acted more hyperbolic than they were supposed to be.

"Lero—Exorcist-san!"

"There you are pumpkin! Oh yeah right. Tyki's injuries come first."

Chaoji quickly ran toward her and grab her arm as hard as he could, crushing her arm.

"You shit-head! Release me this instant!"

"You…You can't heal him!"

All of them quickly ran their attention toward both of them.

Akira pulls his arm away from his grip and crosses it. "Give me one good reason why I can't." She stared at Chaoji. Chaoji can only stay silent.

"Because… he…he's evil. He tried to kill Allen-san before. That's why…"

She laughed, hard.

"Kill Allen? Look at the truth you puny human. Allen is breathing right there!" she pointed at Allen with her index finger. "The one who died over here is him!" She pointed the other way around. "Give him some credit will you! And besides he's not a demon! He's a fucking mere human choose to be a Noah. Tch and I'm not Arisa! I'm Akira dammit! Why can't everyone see that we are fucking different!?" She started to raise her voice at Chaoji. He can only pull down his gaze to the floor.

"Woah, Arisa, relax… we are just…"

Akira started running at Lavi, grabbing his neck. "Repeat what I said Bookman. A-K-I-R-A! Can your photogenic memory fucking spell that stupid shit? I guess you burn yourself with fire too much…" Allen is touching her arm, softly gazing at her and then Akira snapped. She quickly pulls him down gently and backing down from him. "Gee, Lavi… Sorry. Didn't mean too…"

Lavi brush his neck, her arm is printed on his neck. "It's a pleasure to be touched aggressively by a pretty girl such as yourself." Lavi smiled.

"Akira…" Allen is trying to cupped her cheek, but his fingers are quickly brushed of by Akira herself.

"Don't touch me. If you touch me you will die." She said while trembling.

"Funny, Arisa said the same thing about her eye…" Allen said giggling.

Akira sighed. "She was wrong about her eye, when we were still residing in one body, sharing consciousness, a drunk man came at us. At that time, we were thrown by the society, thrown by God. Thrown by the Earl, but of course she didn't know anything about the Earl. I exchanged consciousness with Arisa and killed that man, of course after sometime I have to return back. But not that fast. She saw the man, dying in front of him. Since that day, anyone that sees her eyes with hatred will be killed by me. But she always thought she was cursed. Of course I wanted to kill you all over here, but the Earl shouldn't realize my existence yet, so I will let you guys pass just now. Road's door is still up there. Just go will you?"

They all looked at her in the eye except for Lenalee. She was still feeling guilty. "I…" she said. "I'm not leaving you behind anymore!"

"Huh? What are you talking about woman?"

She grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to them. "I won't leave you behind. Never again!"

"Whoa, wait a minute… first, I'm not Arisa, the freakin bitch that you knew." She brought her index finger into the air in between of Lenalee and her."Second," She brought out another finger. "I don't even know you woman. Third…" Lenalee gulped.

'_Is she going to hate me? She will not forgive me, right?'_

"…" Akira kept on staring at her. "You are not a lesbian right?"

"Eh?" Lenalee's face looked super confused. Allen and Lavi behind Lenalee is laughing like crazy.

"HAHAHAHAHA! LESBIAN, ALLEN! DID YOU HEAR THAT? SHE HAD A PRETTY GOOD SENSE OF HUMOUR!" Lavi laughed, hard.

"Tch, woman. You don't even know the word lesbian?"

"I know, it's just that…no, I'm not a lesbian."

"Then will you stop touching my hand down to your crotch like you wanted me to touch it?" She complained.

Lenalee looking down at her hand blushed down hard and quickly releasing her hand. "I didn't mean too! I'm so sorry!"

It's true, the pose is just to suggestive. It makes Akira wanted to puke.

* * *

**Hello guys! nice to meet you again! its only like maybe 2 or three hours ago when I published chap 35. but seriously. now, I think I'm running out of juice, so I will try to write next week. Tomorrow, I will have my retreat. and I'm so not looking forward to it. I don't know... usually I'm excited but now, I don't know guys. just wanna hanging around at home and sleeping around like a lion. Wait for the new chap patiently okay! rate and review please!**


	36. Chapter 36 - My Resolve

Allen had finally win his battle against Tyki, the Noah of Pleasure, but what is this feeling that he had, telling him to go away from the arc as fast as he can. Why? He won already. Is it the lack of time that affects him? No. It's something more powerful than that… something that is darker than black.

…

_Allen is about to leave the arc through Road's door. Akira is leaving behind; she will accompany Tyki and Lero and look for another way out. Allen can only stare at her back silently. Lavi put his arm on one of Allen's shoulder, shaking his head. Lenalee had tried to bargain with her before, but it's useless._

"_Allen, no matter how, we can't save Arisa from the arc." Lavi said to Allen with sad eyes. "I know that you wanted to save her no matter what, but…"_

…

"It's impossible for her to get out from this body again."

Allen stared at Akira with widened eyes. Akira can only cross her arms and stare at Allen. "Why? She's our friend! We want her back!"

"It's useless…"

Allen's body is freezing in his spot.

"She already used too much of her power to help the Bookman when he was captured in Road-chan's dream. For now, I'm the master of this body. She can't get out unless I wanted too. Yet, if she can make it out, I doubt that she will remember you all."

Lenalee and Lavi stared at Akira with widened eyes and gasped.

"That's a lie…" Lenalee muttered

Lavi stared at the ground with his fist clenched and he gritted his teeth. "So, it's all because of me…?"

Akira turned slightly and stared at Lavi, she frowned even more than before. She moved forward until she's in front of Lavi. She grabbed his jaw with one of her arms, causing him to flinch and hissed slightly. She let go of her arm, only to punch his face until he fall down on the floor.

"OW! What did you do that for?!"

"Are you stupid?!" Akira raised her voice. She grabbed Lavi's collar and pull him closer to her. "It wasn't your freaking fault! Stop blaming yourself and get on with it! She saved you because she wanted to, not because she was obliged to! Why won't you give her some credit and get out of here?" she released her arm from his collar and step back. "Leave before this place crumbles. Please, we only wished for you to be saved." She begged.

Allen raised his left arm and smiled. "Would you like to come with us?"

Akira can only stare at Allen with hateful eyes. This caused Allen to flinch. "I'm no exorcist, and besides I won't leave my family. I have abandoned them for fourteen years. I will stay here."

"Please, Akira. We want you back to the Order." Lenalee pleaded.

Akira shook her head. "You don't want me. The one you wanted is the other me. Isn't?"

Lenalee took a step back, guilt washed over her face. "That's…"

"And when you brought me to your so called _home_," she replied with a sarcastic tone. "You will find a way to brought her back and eliminate me, aren't you?" she narrowed her eyes.

"What if we won't?" Allen quickly replied.

"Tch can't argue with that." She turned her back from them. "Anyway, this is my resolve. Can't you all at least respect that?"

"Extend." Lavi ordered his innocence.

"Lavi! We won't leave her here!" Allen screamed at him.

"Then what about Kanda, Allen? We can't save him either. The only way out for us is that door, and that is her resolve. She can save Kanda when she got out."

Allen can only give in to Lavi's explanation. He grabs Lavi's hammer hesitantly, and took a glance at Akira and Tyki for one last time. Lavi took them at the highest point of the floor, revealing the exit of the arc.

Allen glances back down to see Akira and Tyki. He straightened his head. "I will pick them up out of here. You guys go ahead!" he was prepared to jump back down.

Lavi quickly grab Allen by his shoulder. "Hey, hey. Are you serious?!"

"Tyki Mikk is a free Noah. He's just a normal human now. And Arisa, I just don't want to leave her behind." Allen replied.

Chaoji's surprised with Allen's reply. "Rescue…? You mean you didn't kill that man…?" his voice sounded so dark and full of hatred.

"He's still alive." Three only three words that Allen can throw at Chaoji.

"What…? Even though he's with the akuma who killed Master Anita and Mahoja, along with many other comrades…? How come you rescue him? I don't believe this… You are going to betray our resolve?" Blood vessels constrict his head, causing Chaoji to look scarier. He can't accept the Akuma, the hatred, the grudge; they are all taking his senses. "That woman betrayed you and almost killed Lenalee and Lavi. She almost kick me in the head! And yet, you will still save her?!"

Allen can only stare at Chaoji.

…

Akira watched them leave and went back to Tyki. Lero can only cry besides Tyki begging for the Earl's help. But he didn't come to aid them. After a few minutes, Akira didn't sense them leaving the Arc. Instead, she felt a dark aura. But she was disturbed by a crying pumpkin.

"Tch, shut up for a moment will you?! I'm trying to think here!"

Lero quickly shut its mouth and stare at Akira while she closes her eyes.

'_Why do I feel an intense amount of grudge from up there?'_ she thought, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Akira-sama, may I ask something – Lero"

"Hm."

"Why didn't you kill them in sight?"

At Lero's question, Akira quickly snapped her eyes opened, revealing the crimson color of her eyes, while starting at Lero. The pumpkin flinched a bit.

"I'm so sorry – Lero! I didn't mean to –"

"What are you talking about? They had won the fight didn't they?" She averted her gaze from Lero to the floor above them. "Besides, Noahs never broke their promises." She said with a smile.

"Lero…Akira-sama, will we ever get out of here? Lero"

She smiled more brightly at the pumpkin. "Of course we will! The only obstacle is carrying this perverted uncle out of here…" she stared at him. Her smile quickly turned to frown, and she closes her eyes to think again. Suddenly a dark aura crept on her, causing her eyes to widened in suprise. _'What's with this dark aura?'_ she felt her knees wobbles slightly. _'It's so thick. Just who in the world…'_ She flinched and looks at Tyki. _'Uh-oh.'_

"Tyki!" She shakes his shoulder. "Oi, Tyki! Shit! Don't you snap on me!"

Tyki quickly stood up, on his back, iron tentacles are slithering everywhere around him. With Godspeed, he quickly pushes Arisa into the wall, causing it to crumble all around her. Just above her, the floor is cracking and hit her in the head. Allen is falling besides her and the floor stumbles above her, causing her head to bleed.

'_My heart throbs…' _she thought as she saw Tyki releasing his Noah's powers. Immediately, she knew that this is not Tyki Mikk_. 'As I breathe in, it felt so cold.'_ She looks at Allen on the other side of the room.

Allen quickly het up and screamed on top of his lungs. "Akira! Are you okay?!" He quickly grabs her head, putting it up on his lap. She looked at Allen with ragged breath as her consciousness started to fade. Her lips moved slowly muttering something. Allen can't listen clearly, so he put his ear over to her mouth.

"R…Run, All..Allen Walker… I hav—"

Allen's eyes widened in surprise. Even if she's hurt, she still thought about Allen's safety. _'I have a really bad feeling about this…'_ she thought and her vision darkened.

Allen put her head on the floor gently. 'The power of Noah that reside in Tyki Mikk. I thought it was destroyed…' Allen thought. Tyki's eyes looked empty and stared at Allen as he gritted his teeth and pulled out his sword. He prepared himself in defensive mode. "What's going on…!? Why is this happening!? Allen stared at Tyki's white gloved hand as bloods started to drop onto the cracked floor, revealing a strange color. Through Tyki's torned glove, A cross mark is cutting his skin. _'His blood…is black!?'_

Out of no where, Tyki started to scream and brought Allen's attention to him. Black like aura's and the iron chains are slithering around his body as he screamed louder. Causing a barricade to form around Tyki's body and blowing strong winds to Allen. All of a sudden, Tyki's human form had changed into a knight in black shining armor. Without hesitation, Allen quickly flew behind him and strike his back.

But Tyki just disappeared. Allen's sword is hitting the floor, causing it to crack. _'He vanished…!? Where is he…!?'_ Without Allen noticing, a blow went to his left shoulder, causing blood to flow wildly. "Eh…"In a second, Tyki quickly flew behind Allen and threw him away with just a fistful punch. Tyki didn't stop. He quickly strikes Allen over and over again, not hearing his screams of pain. His counter attack, his speed, he continued to attack Allen recklessly with his inhumanly power and threw Allen into a wall. Without Lavi coming to his aid, he would have probably died.

"Lavi, the door."

"Tch Allen. We can't go out anymore. The door is—"

Lavi's words are stopped by Tyki's sarcastic laughter. With just a move of hand, he quickly blew Lavi and Allen away. In his defense, Lavi see the form of demons, even for just a moment. For once, he was scared. "Extend!" Lavi brought Allen to the floor on top of him. Lenalee stared at him, seeing his eyes that are filled with anxious feeling. Without any moment to pass by, Tyki quickly jump and attack Lavi. Lavi manage to defend himself for just a moment, before he could feel a warm liquid flowing out of his body.

Lavi quickly fell down on his knees. His breathing grew harsh and ragged. Tyki can only move his head to see Lavi slightly and see the stain of blood on his black gloves. The sound of blood dripping from his arm, Lavi's blood, brought him to a big grin, before he licked the blood off from his glove.

Allen hasn't given up just yet. He brought his sword nearer to the Noah, in attempt to slice him, but failed. He can only fly backward with just one move from Tyki's arm.

Lavi and Lenalee stared at Allen with widened eyes. _'This is bad…'_ They saw Tyki kept on attacking Allen, causing him to scream in pain more than before. _'He is too strong… He's not at a level where we can just try our best and hope to beat him…'_ The Iron chains come to Lavi and choke him on the neck, causing Lavi to gasp for breaths and pain. _'What should we…'_

Allen and Lavi quickly stumble down to the floor under them, accompanying Akira in her unconscious form. Tyki didn't hesitate. He quickly grab Lenalee's neck and her feet didn't even touch the floor anymore. Her eyes began to get clouded. 'We can't…here…'

…

"Even if our bodies vanished into the sea… our lives will become yours and the exorcists and so be passed on. And when those lives once more save other lives, and so for new connections, in that moment, we won't see them or meet them, but we will certainly are present there." Anita said while cupping Chaoji's cheek with both of her hands. Tears stained his cheek. "Live, Live and survive. We will no longer be able to see one another, but my comrade…" she continued.

Anita's big words brought the crews into tears.

'_Use your life to save those exorcists. At that moment, we will certainly be by your side.'_

…

Chaoji quickly run to Lenalee's aid he was crying, nonetheless, he still helped her. He brought up his fist into the air, just before the ground under them crumbles. Lenalee quickly use this chance to kick the Noah by his neck. But that didn't do anything. Instead, Tyki threw her ito the ground as hard as he can, causing Lenalee to lost consciousness. Chaoji jumped down to reach her. "ANITA SAMA!" he screamed.

Just before he hit the ground and crushed by the floor, Chaoji manage to stop the floor from crushing himself, Lenalee, Lavi, Allen and Akira with only his fists. He reacts to the Innocence from outside the Arc. But he couldn't hold up much longer, until Allen and Lavi regain from their consciousness. They quickly stood up in front of Chaoji and Lenalee and together, the strike Tyki. Still, it was useless. The can't even touch him. Just then, the floor under Allen cracked and a strong arm captured on of his legs.

"What is this filthy little brat?" said the stranger while he was standing on a chained coffin. His head is masked with a skull. "I thought he looked all right for a moment there, but…" he sighed. "No, he's just filthy… he hasn't changed a bit since the day I found him, my idiot apprentice." A familiar small figure is sitting on top of his head. He brought Allen up on the floor where Tyki resides and torn the skull mask from his face. Revealing a long red hair and a stubborn face.

Allen can only stare at the familiar figure in front of him. "Master…" he muttered. "Ti-Tim, you too…"

Cross stared back at Allen's left hand, and look at his sword that Allen hold in his right arm. "Looks like you finally got your innocence a decent form." He said calmly.

"Huh…?"

"But still, you're all beaten up…" he offered his hand to Allen, which basically he never done in his entire life. "Here…"

Allen can only stare at his gloved arm with shock. "HUH? Ah-y-yes I'm sor—" Without any moment to hesitate, Cross grab Allen by his collar with force. "—ry?" and throw him across with one move, causing Allen to land on his head.

"You filthy idiot apprentice…" he referred to Allen and then, he turned his head to Lavi direction. "Hey, you're filthy too, get the hell away from me. I'll let beautiful people near me, like Arisa, but filthy people can stay the hell back…" his eyes are sparkling with confidence while Lavi sweat dropped.

"That's a terrible thing to say….."

Cross shifted his gaze to where Akira lay. The bleeding on her head stopped but she's surrounded by a pool of blood. Bruises are located almost anywhere on her body, obviously caused by the debris which falls onto her. His frowned deepen as he stared at her. He walked and stood by her side, kneeling. He cupped her cheek with her arm, while brushing the blood from her mouth with his thumb. "Tch…" he quickly grab Akira by her shoulder and shook her eagerly. "Wake up you stupid apprentice!"

Both Allen and Lavi jaw dropped and they sweat dropped. _'Didn't he said that she was an exception?!'_They thought in unison.

Akira opened her eyes and the first thing she saw is Cross' mask and his red hair. _'This hair…it looks very familiar…just who…'_ and then she shifted her gaze at Cross' face. Her eyes widened in surprise and she screamed as loud as she can while she punches Cross' jaw until he fly and fall again on his own head.

"CROSS!" She grabbed his leg with only one arm and pulled him from the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Cross' jaw is releasing steam from Akira's punch. He scoffed and put on his perverted smile back to his face. "To save my beautiful apprentice, of course." Allen, Lavi and Akira all have disgusted look plastered on their face.

Akira kicks him as far as she can. "I'M NOT ARISA! YOU PERVERTED GENERAL! YOU STAINED ME WITH INNOCENCE!" Allen had never seen someone kick or punch his Master's face even, if he had the urge to punch him, he hold himself. Suddenly, fire run through Akira's body, but she wasn't burned physically. She felt the pain of burning, running throughout her body, wildly. "You…What did you just do?" She said to Cross before she fall back on her knees.

In a matter of seconds, Tyki pulled her into his arms while choking her. "EG-EGSOR-SISD…"

Cross lazily stood up to face Tyki. "Tch, consumed by the Noah, huh? You're staining the Clan's name, you know? And to use a pretty girl as bait, how low…" The chains around his coffin are moving and revealed the shape of a woman. "Grave of Maria, Magdala curtain. Judgment." He quickly raised his gun to shot Tyki. Clearly, from Allen's point of view, this battle is one sided. Just from the power of the bullets, Tyki quickly fall back on his knees.

"Arisa!" Cross' screamed.

In the speed of light, Arisa's body turned to release herself from Tyki's grip. "Innocence, second awakening." She gripped her sword and flew back in front of Tyki to cut him in half, Tyki manage to shield himself. "Duplication." Arisa said, a matrix like form is forming from behind her, revealing another one of her with the same physical body. The only difference is that her hair is black and her eyes are red. The other Arisa wield the same black blade she used before.

"Eh. Two Arisa…It's impossible." Allen stared at them with widened eyes.

"ATTACK!" Arisa ordered. She flew to his back and stabbed him. But it was no use. Tyki grabbed black Arisa's neck. In a matter of time, Arisa stabbed him again, with her white sword. "Purification."

Tyki screamed wildly while the floor below them began to crumble. Just behind Tyki, Millennium Earl stands, destroying the place with merely his presence. He grabbed Arisa by the neck and her power disappears like dust. Lavi and Chaoji fall from the building before Allen can save them. The Earl can only put his big smile on his face while Cross stared at him. "Yo, like always, a flashy entrance." Cross' said with a smile.

The urge to kill the Earl washed Allen's clear mind in an instant. He quickly reached for the Earl with his sword, causing two waves of air crashed.

The eyes of hatred, one thing that Arisa learned from Allen. Never fight the Earl with Hatred. This is her resolve.

* * *

**IMMA SO SORRY! I know this is a shitty chapter TTATT Please forgive me! I know I can do better than this DX... With you reviewing, I can feel a lot better :D**


	37. Chapter 37 - The fourteenth

The Earl went outside the Arc once he knew that he won't have much time. But, Arisa is still struggling in his grasp. Just before the Earl completely gone, Cross pull The Earl's hand and she can hear the bone in him groaned.

"Release her." Cross said. His eyes are gleaming with hatred and pain.

The Earl can only look at her one last time and slowly releasing his grasp from her neck. He pulled his hat out of his head and smiled to her in a childish tone. "Until we meet again, my dear _angel_…" And the door started to close.

Cross look at her. Worry and anxious feeling washed his face while he looks at his beloved apprentice. "Are you okay?"He asks with a worried tone. He slowly entwined his hand on her waist.

She slaps his hand and her own fingers caressed her neck. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"I believe you have met your other personality?"

"Yes. She's a total bitch."

Cross sighed. "She's you. Don't you understand? When I met the Earl and you, I forced Innocence into your system that caused it to glitch."

She closes her eyes and felt her knee wobbles for a while. "You don't need to remind me."

…

"Akira-chan?" Ask Road with the word amused plastered on her face.

"Hm?" Akira can already figure out her question she was dying to ask since 6 minutes ago.

"How old are you?"

"I don't know. Older than how I look, obviously." She frowned while lost in her thoughts _'How many times must I answer this questions?'_

Road grabbed her in the arm and entwined it with hers. "I think you definitely look cute in your child form. I wish you would never grew up~"

They run excitedly to meet their clown and his big-fat belly. They always love hugging it, because it's so soft and jelly-like. If the Earl is in a good mood, they will play trampoline on it until the Earl said enough. But no matter how naughty they were, the Earl was never angry at them. They were just too cute for his own liking.

At that time Akira is shorter than Road, much shorter. She wore a plain white dress, which was torned and tattered at every edge of the dress. Her hair is black, as dark as night with a tint of dark blue on it, just like the raven's feather, her hair was kept long until her lower back. Her eyes emit the color of crimson blood, obviously one of Road's favorite colors. At that time, Akira didn't know how to control her own powers, causing her wings to pop out on her back everyday, every second of every time. Her wings are relatively small, and it looks cute on her, just like a _chibi_ angel. Road is being her usual gothic child. Her closet is full of purple and black frilly dresses and stripes shirts. Once, Akira was forced to wear her dresses. Which was obviously didn't match her at all, but Road sometimes insisted and pout when she didn't look as Road pleased.

When they reach the Earl's chamber, which consist of mainly telephones and his rocking chair, they quickly climb and his lap and hug him tightly.

"Earl-sama! Fufu~" Road said in her usual tone.

Akira didn't say much. She only jump on his lap and climb on his hand with her small and petite legs, so that she can reach to sit on his shoulder, her favorite place. The Earl didn't protest on the first attempt she tries to climb on his shoulder. In fact, he was surprised at first, even if Road hugged him everyday, the feeling of her climbing on his hand just feels…right. If the Earl didn't support her small waist up to his shoulder, she would fall back onto his lap. Nonetheless, no matter if she falls, she will always try again until she gets to sit on his shoulder.

"Hello, Road-chan, Akira-chan~ we will visit our victims tonight to assemble more army. Would you like to join me?" He asks with his big ol' smile.

"Of course!" Road quickly replied. Akira only nodded slightly.

They went for the human world for weeks, weeks turned into months very quickly while Akira is administrating the Akuma the Earl had created.

"Thirteen in two months." She said with a superficial tone while sitting on the Earl's shoulder. Tonight, Road didn't come with them. The Earl has sent her for a special mission that she can do alone.

"Well, we need much more than that~" said the Earl.

When the wind shifted its direction to Akira's face, she flinched a bit before she sent a growl at the wind. "Innocence." She said between her breaths.

The Earl quickly turns his face toward her. "Where?" his big grin plastered on his face combined with his tone creates an eerie aura around him.

"Just below us."

A large explosion was seen below them. The exorcist is obviously fighting one of the levels one Akuma they brought with them. He fought against it lazily, like they didn't worth their time. And he's a very skilled fighter. She then felt tremendous aura lurking at them. He pulled out his gun to shot them. Akira quickly put the defense layer in front of them with one swipe of an arm. A yellow like translucent wall was formed in front of them as the bullets crumbling her defensive system. She stared at it with shock _'No one in the world, except Noah or the Earl at full power can destroy the defensive system. It was just mere bullets, yet…'_

"Yo, long time no see, fatso." Said the stranger smiling lazily at them. "You brought an interesting girl, I see…Is she one of your experimental subjects?"

"Ah~ the joy of seeing you again Cross-chan." Said the Earl while pull out his hat from his head, just to put it back. "This is Akira, my most successful experimental subject, my vessel." He said taunting him.

"Ohh, Interesting." He stared at Akira while she only gives him an empty look. "Isn't she too young?"

"None sense. She's a mature woman; we just have a glitch at the system though. Hehe~"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in small child even if she will grow into a beautiful woman." He said putting his hand up in the air.

"Same thing here, pervert." Akira suddenly said, hurling the words at him like it was nothing.

Cross can only stood there, frozen by her word. His heart was stabbed mentally. "That's mean." He shrugged. "What have you thought her, Earl? It's not good to let a small innocent little girl learn savage words like that."

"Everything…" he said taunting him once more. "Akira, if you please."

She quickly stood up on the Earl's shoulder and disappears into thin air. Cross eyes stared at Earl wildly in utter shock as Akira suddenly pop out in front of Cross. She brought her leg up to kick him, Cross manage to stop the leg by grabbing it with his arm. _'What power…'_ She brought her fist into the air to punch him by the stomach but his other arm stopped her. Both of Cross' hand are now occupied and she sent another blow to his jaw with her other leg as hard as she can, causing Cross to stumble down. Then, she returns to sit on the Earl's shoulder as if nothing happens.

With just a kick through his jaw, Cross' mouth bleeds for a while. "I obviously underestimated her." Said Cross, staring at the Earl's face.

"Do you still want to continue the fight Akira-chan?" The Earl asked her, noticing her bloodlust.

She shook her head. "Even so, Earl. Can he really fight? It doesn't matter how he will fight, but he will die anyway." Her face was lightened by the dim light from the moon, her eyes that beams slightly show no signs of forgiveness. But she knew that she can't hold herself much longer, especially for a worthy rival.

In half a second, Cross suddenly fly towards her to throw a punch. She just stood up on the Earl shoulder and fall on her back just before Cross can threw her the taste of his own medicine. Cross' face is washed with shock as he see her fall midair, almost reaching the ground in a matter of second. 'And I thought she was going to dodge.' He thought. She quickly turn her body around so that her feet can touch the ground and she land on it gracefully. She puts both of her arms on her back when she touches the ground.

Cross pulled his gun and takes two shoots for her. She runs with her hand still behind her back. But no matter where she runs, the bullets keep on following her. Cross can only grin wildly. "The bullet won't go away until it hits its target, darlin'". Suddenly, Akira stopped her step and run towards Cross with the bullet still following her. When she was only a few steps from Cross, she stopped. "What the hell are you doi—"she turned around again. The bullets are only a few meters to her face, but she only inhale and exhale with ease. With this, Cross smiled once again. "I told you that it won't go away, unless—"Cross felt something small and light touches his shoulder. Without him looking, Akira already jumped behind him and the bullets are now in front of Cross, it was about to hit him. With no options left, he uses his innocence to stop the bullet.

Akira chuckled, "Can you even fight properly?" and jumped back and sit on the Earl's shoulder.

Cross smiled, his breaths are ragged and harsh "That's the first time anyone can escape through my Judgment." He said with conviction.

"The bullets are nothing. They are just plain bullets that can follow its target without stopping."

Cross laugh pathetically. "Indeed, my love. But what about this?" he puts a large grin on his face and quickly disappears. Without Akira knowing, Cross is already in front of her. He put his fist high on the air, while holding Judgment on the other hand. Akira's face still showed no sign of emotion, but Cross can see that she frowned slightly. _'She can never escape th—'_Cross thought was stopped when Akira fall backwards the moment his fist are one centimeter close to her nose. He never expected that a child would _dare_ to jump from such heights, moreover exposed to one. _'Is she crazy? From this height she will die…'_ within thirty seconds of her fall, she disappeared. She opens her wings and flies next to the Earl. Cross fall gently chuckling in defeat. "Ha-ha sure is an interesting child you got here, Earl."

The Earl tilted his head. "I know right!" he said with the tone of amusement. "I never would have thought that she can dodge your bullets. I thought she was a goner there." He raises his palm to pat Akira's head on his left side. Akira was blushing slightly with proud smile on her face, just like a happy child when she received a gift from her mother. "You have done well tonight, Akira-chan~ what do you want as a gift when we return back home?"

Her face even smiled more wildly and beamed with happiness. "You will give me a gift?" She said with a happy tone.

"Sure. You have done well tonight my dear."

"Then…" She lowered her head almost immediately and grinned more. With a voice as low as a whisper, she said "I want to kill him."

Cross obviously didn't hear what she has to say. But the Earl reacted differently. He quickly lowered his palm from the girl's head and covers his face by lifting down his hat. The moons obscure his face like a shadow. But Akira knew. Under that hat, the Earl is smiling wildly. He was just trying to compose herself. After a while, he let small chuckles part from his teeth. "My, my, Akira-chan. I never knew that you could be that naughty." He sighed.

Cross is dying to figure out what they were talking about. _'No, no way. Even if the Earl's tone is naughty, she wouldn't have slept with that fatso!'_ He shook his head immediately, erasing the dirty thoughts on his mind. _'No! It's impossible! The Earl hits on little, young girls! And he just sighed!'_ without him realizing, a small trail of blood escapes from his nose. Right now, he's imagining quite some story in his own world while covering his nose with both of his hand.

"Well, then Akira," The Earl continued. "Let's say I will give you a month to do what you wish for." He leaned closer and whispers to Arisa "He's quite a large fish you see…" Akira can only chuckle.

'_A MONTH! 30 DAYS! 720 HOURS! WHAT CAN SHE DO IN 720 HOURS! IT DIDN'T TAKE THAT LONG TO HAVE… PLEASURE?!'_ Right now, Cross face is blushing and all of his blood went to his face. He just stood there in pure shock, completely misunderstood the situation. _'IS SHE REALLY THAT AWESOME?! FOR A CHILD? EVEN MORE AWESOME THAN THE WOMEN I HITTED IN MY WHOLE LIFE?!'_ his ears are steaming when Millennium Earl whisper to her and trails of blood have become a blood pool by now.

"Well, then Cross-san~ I bid you farewell…" said the Earl while opening the door, formed by his own ability. He looked away from Cross to see his beloved…vessel. He rises up his hat "Good luck, Akira-chan~" and he leaves.

Cross face looks like he has been flushed in pure shock while standing there under his own nosebleed, but he still keep his hand on his face to cover his nose. Arisa can only look at him with pure disgust and pity. "What are you looking at?" he questioned her.

"Are you…bleeding?" she said to him, looking at him in the eye while pinching her own nose.

Cross look down to his feet and indeed, it was a massacre down there. He looked at her again and blushed. "I didn't think about anything perverted."

She sighed. "Of course you did. You are a grown man. After all," She smiled. Her smile are filled with horror, giving chill to Cross' spine. He stared at her with widened eyes and put his hand back down again. "It would be bad if you didn't cherish the memory of the one who will die right?" She let small chuckle escape from her lips. "Relax. I will make it as painless as possible."

Cross panted slightly and wiped his nose clean from blood. He rummage trough his left pocket, searching for a lighter, while the other hand put the cancer-stick into his mouth. He lit up his cigarette and breathes for couple of times, and then he smiled. "Bring it on, you bitch."

…

"I still don't like you, Cross. You are way too perverted." Arisa grumbles as she walked away from him. She already healed Allen and Lavi from their injuries. Chaoji is still scared at her so he keeps on furthering his distance from her while Lenalee's innocence is still acting against her. She sighed. _'So much for being kidnapped by a Noah.' _She thought in defeat. "Cross."

He looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "What?"

"Carry him into the room now. We don't have much time." Arisa replied harshly.

"A room?" questioned Allen.

Cross sighed. "I'm sure you already know why I come here."

Allen flinched slightly. Yes, he indeed remembers. "To destroy the Akuma "plant"?"

"Tim, Angel, brings us to the room." Cross ordered. Tim and Angel shines as they transported into another room.

The room itself is surrounded by dead bodies, lying here and there. The center of the room is filled with a large egg-like shape.

"All we need to do is steal the egg. If we start up this arc and stop the download, the egg will never make it to the new arc. But I'm not going to do it. You are, Allen." Cross explained.

Allen stared at Cross with widened eyes and disbelieve.

"I'm going to sent you to the final room." Cross ordered Allen as he chanted a few spells to open the room.

"What?! But?!"

"You were the only one who can do it, you idiot." Arisa commented before Allen disappears.

"What are we going to do now, Arisa?" Lenalee asked.

"For now…" she sighed. "We wait."

…

The Arc is beginning to re-form once again. The one who died before, are now revived.

"But who were the one singing inside my head?"

_And then the boy feel deep asleep_

_The gasping flames within the ashes_

_One by one rise up and expand_

_Into that beloved face_

_Suspended from the earth_

_Thousands of dreams_

_On the night when those wine-eyes trembled_

_You were born_

_Shining brightly_

_Hundreds of millions of months and years_

_No matter how many prayers are returned to the Earth_

_I shall continue to pray…_

"This voice… Akira-san…"

* * *

**OH MY GOD! IM SO SORRY! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON TWO FANFICTIONS RECENTLY: D GRAY MAN AND HUNTERXHUNTER! BEFORE, I REPLACE CHAPTER 37 WITH HUNTERXHUNTER FIRST CHAPTER! I'M SO SORRY! THANK TO YANATOBOSOFAN'SFIREND FOR REMINDING ME.  
**

**DUM DUM DUM DUUUMMMM~ HALLO LONG TIME NO SEE! Now, now before you raise your knifes and sharp thingies to kill me, I wanted to say my last words. I almost give in to my laziness to not write this fan fiction again... No wait stop! I still got more things to say! The only reason I continued this fanfiction is because I know, in this vast world, some people are reading my fan fiction. And I'm happy because of it. So I will continue this fan fiction only for your sake. truth to be told, I still have no frikin idea on how to continue the plot. Anyway, as always rate and review**


	38. Chapter 38 - I'm home

"Don't you ever think about it?"

"First, I'll say "Welcome back" and give everybody a pat on the shoulder…

…

Allen smiled in defeat. "BRING BACK MY FRIENDS! DON'T DISAPPEAR, ARC!" He screamed to the top of his lungs. The city was back in one piece. Lenalee who had been clutching on Arisa's dress, opened her eyes slowly to see the world once again.

"Allen did it!" Arisa smiled in satisfaction. "He returned the Arc back to normal!"

"Allen, if you wanted the door to the secret room to be opened, it will open." Said Cross through the wireless communicator. A door magically appeared in front of the three of them. Arisa opened the door to reveal Allen's unwavering smile. "I know what it is you want to say. Stop making that face at me." Cross continued with a sigh.

"Why?" Allen replied coldly. "That Musical score…"

Cross raised his palm up in the air. "First, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Arisa walked so that she was beside Cross, while he raised his palm to took hers, entwining it. "There's something I need to tell you about Arisa…" She gulped and shivers slightly, sighing in defeat. Cross continued her speech. "As you know, Arisa got two personalities. Her dark side and her white side. Her dark side is Akira-chan, while the white side is Arisa-sama." The difference in name that Cross just mention creating a thicker atmosphere around them. "As you probably hear, Arisa's was born 16 years ago, because I stained Akira with innocence. Creating another personality within her body." Allen cold sweat trailed down from his forehead to his chin.

"And your point is?"

"Akira has lived longer than you thought. She existed even before you were born. Born as a perfect human being with one disadvantage. She can't grow up after a certain age. Her mind grew more mature, but her body is still a body of a child. As she grew, she began to feel love…"

"Where is this leading to, master?"

"You see… Akira is…"

"DINNERTIMEEEE!" A loud voice suddenly crept at them from inside the room.

"What the?" Allen questioned.

"Somebody must be calling from inside the arc." Cross explained.

"Just wait and see Chaoji, if Allen's hungry he'll come running in an instant! DINNERTIME! STEAK, PASTA, MITARASHI DANGO—"

"This voice…" Arisa commented.

"We have visual." Cross continued.

"IT'S DINNERTIME,A LLEN! DINNERTIMEEEEEE!" Lavi is screaming on a large screen like an idiot. Chaoji looked at him with doubtful eyes. "But wait! If we are alive, that means…" Suddenly a door crept open from beside them, revealing a familiar looking exorcist with long hair and black eyes. Most of his shirt are already gone, he carry a large men on his back. "YUU!"

"Tch—"

"That…Kro-cahn you are carrying there?!"

"Found him on the way… More importantly, what exactly is going on?"

"Well, I don't really know either… OII! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, BEANSPROUT!" Lavi screamed.

Inside the room, Allen is screaming. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEANSPROUT, IDIOT LAVI?!" But then he thought _'They can't hear me right?'_

Chaoji and Lavi listened at his comment with widened eyes and disbelief. "Ahh, Allen?! Where is he…?" Lavi asked.

"Tch, the beansprout's voice descends from the sky…" Kanda commented with his usual angry-mocking tone.

"THE NAME IS ALLEN, BA-KANDA!"

Just behind them Crowly is regaining his consciousness. "Eli…a…de…"

"Ah! Crow-chan said something!"

Lenalee fall down on her knees, crying in relief. "Thank goodness…"

Arisa patted her head slowly. "Don't cry Lenalee. They are doing okay, right?"

…

The manage to get put from the room and went to meet the others. Lenalee give everyone a big hug, while Arisa fidgeted. _'I'm not really good with reunion…'_ she thought.

Cross stayed with her, inhaling his cancer-stick and looked at her from the corner of her eyes. "You are not joining them?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm going to disappear after this… You know that." It was her turn now to look at him from the corner of her eye. "It's better to not grow to much attachment." She turned back and entered the secret room once more. "I need to keep an eye on Crowry's condition." Cross only tailing her with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Nee Allen, I didn't see Arisa-chan. Where is she?" Lavi questioned him, raising one of his eyebrows.

"She was just there, standing with my Master, I think she went to take care of Crowly-san he hasn't woken up yet. Arisa and Master are keeping an eye on him, though. Together." Allen found himself dumb-founded by his own words, together with Kanda and Lavi.

"Together…" Lavi thought.

"That womanizer and Arisa…" Allen thought.

"Together?!" Kanda's thought screamed the loudest. Dark auras escapes from his whole body while his eyes beaming.

Arisa kneel down beside Crowly and brought her innocence closer to him, a bluish-green light appear from her palm, and she trailed her palm to all of his injuries.

Cross decided to be the first person to break the ice. "You know Arisa, you have changed a lot since the first time I met you. You know about yourself more now. You are making a lot of friends that you used to be." He sits on the corner of the window and crosses his legs. "I think it's good for you to have a change from that obsessive-friend of yours."

She didn't shifted her gaze at him and continue to heal Crowly's injuries. "You mean, Shion and Faust?"

"Ah, yes… that blue eyed boy. He's like a creepy stalker, while that jade-eyed boy…"

"What?"

"Nothing… But really Arisa, you have changed a lot." Cross said, crouching down to her. "It seems that you are more…wiser and beautiful."

She leaned her head on Cross' chest while tears are starting to rest on the corner of her eyes. "Anita-sa—"

"Sush…" Cross suddenly said while patting her on the head. "I know. I told her not to follow me whatever happened that idiot…"

Arisa looked at him, raising her head higher. Cross' face is smiling, but his eyes looks sad. "The good woman is always a little too feisty for their own good…" Cross continued, caressing her cheek slowly and his thumb trail on the corner of her eye to wipe the tears.

Cross turned his head to see Lavi and Allen staring at them with their jaw opened, Chaoji closes his eyes, but still peeking through some holes, Kanda sighed heavily and Lenalee got a great pink blush on her cheek through her ears.

"THAT'S A CRIME MASTER!" Allen screamed.

Cross is sweat dropping. "No, Allen kun You've got it all wrong…"

"Honestly!" Chaoji screamed.

"Arisa-chan's… purity…" Lavi said in despair as he fall on his knees.

"But, she's a 16 years old. She's a fine woman now!" Cross complained.

"GENER—"Lenalee's words were stopped as the group, including Cross and Arisa sense a heavy dark aura from behind them.

'_Uh-oh…'_ Lavi thought as he runs behind Allen's back to hide himself. _'He snapped…'_

The source of the intense aura belongs to none other than Kanda. his eyes beaming red as he grabbed Arisa's arm and drag her out of the room. "Wai—Kanda!" and Kanda closes the door.

The room is filled with awkward silence as they look at the only door in the room. _'What was that just now?'_ They thought in unison.

Kanda pushes her onto the on of the white building wall and he puts his hands on Arisa's left and right side of her head, preventing her to escape. "Wait Kanda, I can explain…"she complied.

Kanda's frown deepened as he punches the wall with his right hand. Arisa stared at the crater next to her with widened and fearful eyes. Her gaze shifted from the crater to Kanda's eyes. His black orbs stared at her intently. Looking very angry, frustrated, and…a little hint of jealousy. His breaths are ragged and harsh while his hair falls down slowly from his back as he stared at her. He opened his mouth "Tch. Never touch him!"

"Eh. Why? He's my teacher…"Arisa stared at him with widened eyes, trying to figure out why was he angry with her.

He continued to pant and grab the blades of her shoulders as tight as he can. "It's because you are—"

Someone tapped one of Kanda's shoulders with his hand.

"Wow Allen, your teacher got guts!" Lavi commented as he pokes Allen on his wrist.

"No, he's just plain stupid." Allen commented.

Cross tightened his grip on Kanda's shoulder. "It's not good to hurt a weak girl." He looked at Kanda intensely. "Especially when it's one of my students."He said as he narrowed his eyes.

Kanda grinned slightly as he let go of Arisa's shoulder slowly and grabbed Cross's colar. "What do you know, you pervert."

They stared intensely at each other, causing flame like aura to emit into the thin air, electricity flickered at every corner of their eyes when their pupils met.

Arisa who is now beside Allen and Lavi stared at them with confusion as she was trying to think about what just happened. "Lavi, what was that all about?"

Lavi and Allen stared at her. Allen's jaw dropped as Lavi face palmed. _'She's SO DENSE!'_They thought in unison.

Just like spring come and go, washing away the feeling of sorrow, numbness and coldness in the air, Komui and all Black Order member welcomed all of them with opened hand. "Welcome home, my fellow exorcists." followed with his usual stupid smile.

* * *

**HELLO! MY DEAR READERZ! I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAP IS SO SHORT! BUT I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! And for the late update... I was on vacation and my laptop was separated from me due to ceratin reasons hahaha (report card distribution -_-) no worries I get quite an excellent score (in my opinion)**


End file.
